Wasuremasu! Hayate's Forgotten?
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: Hayate goes on a journey to find out why noone remembers him. As it turns out, there's a huge organized conspiracy in the works. Hayate's brother may or may not be involved, but as he gets closer to the truth, he finds things he wishes he could forget.
1. Who are you?

1

Chapter 1- Who are you?

Hayate Ayasaki. Age 16. Without a doubt, the most unfortunate boy on earth. Not only because of his cruel parents, his body being sold, and going through hard labor his entire life. Because these events led to him being a butler in the Sanzenin household, he had come to peace with these facts.

It wasn't because of his hard days working for his mistress, Nagi Sanzenin. She was like a little sister to him, and would give his life for her. Her maid, Maria watched over him and Nagi like a mother/older sister. He truly cared about those two, but this care was entirely different for each woman.

Sorry if I went off topic. Hayate has **MANY** reasons for being the most unfortunate boy on earth, but since most of you already know this, I won't bore you with the details.

Another tale of misfortune for this debt-ridden butler is about to weave. It starts early in the morning at the Sanzenin household.

"Yaaaaaaaawn"

A blue haired teen with an impoverished face arose from his bed.

"How in the world do I look poor?!"

Don't ask me. I'm just here to narrate.

Hayate quickly dressed in his butler uniform, as he realized it was already 8 in the morning.

"Eh? It is? Oh my God, it is! I'm gonna be late!"

Hayate quickly ran down the hall and started banging on the door, yelling

"Ojo-sama! Ojo-sama! We're gonna be late for school!"

The door opened, and out came a thirteen year-old girl with blond pigtails. This girl, was Nagi Sanzenin, Hayate's Ojo-sama (Mistress). Oh, you already knew? Okay then.

At a first glance, the girl looked confused, but after a few seconds, Nagi calmly said

"Who _are_ you?"

Hayate said nothing for a couple of seconds before saying

"Eh?"

"Who are you?" Nagi repeated.

Hayate calmly said, "Ojo-sama, stop joking around. It's me, your butler Hayate Ayasaki, remember?"

"I don't remember hiring anyone of that name."

Hayate took a deep breath in, and then out. He kneeled down, raised his head up to the ceiling and said, "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH?"

Maria then came out. A fresh young 17 year old girl, with brown hair. A character with more common sense than anyone.

"Thank goodness! Maria-San, please tell Ojo-sama who I am! Either that or tell her to quit joking around!" pleaded the confused butler.

A few seconds passed. Maria replied with, "Do I know you?"

"EHHHHHH?! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?" yelled the heartbroken Hayate.

Maria looked at him intensely.

"Sorry, but no."

'_What is going on here?_' pondered Hayate.

Before he could think any more, Nagi spoke into what looked like a two way communicator. "Yeah, security? There's a suspicious intruder here. Huh? You have permission to shoot, but try not to kill him."

"HUH? What? NO!"

Before he could speak anymore, he was taken arm and arm by security.

"Wait! Ojo-sama! Why don't you remember me? OJO-SAMA!"

Maria muttered something about questioning and an interrogation room to the SPs.

He couldn't hear anymore because one of the SPs smacked him upside his head and knocked him out.

When he woke up, he was in a small room with two chairs, a table in between them, a single light which shone upon the area, and no exit. Our apparently forgotten hero was in one of these chairs, with his hands tied behind his back and behind the chair itself.

He was sitting across from an intelligent brunette with a stern face and a heart full of questions.

"Who are you?" Maria questioned.

"You already know! I'm Ayasaki Hayate!" Protested Hayate hysterically.

"The name doesn't ring any bells."

"Aw, come on. I was hired here a few months ago! You've gotta believe me!"

Maria stared at Hayate for the longest time and said, "I wish I could believe you, but I just don't remember."

"What do you mean you wish you could believe me?"

Maria blushed as she said, "I'm sure you get this from every girl, but you're very cute Hayate Ayasaki-kun. I wouldn't mind working next to a person like you." But of course, if she actually remembered Hayate, she wouldn't be speaking her true thoughts about him as if he were a total stranger.

Hayate's face turned a bright red. "Okay, let me tell you how I came to work here."

The defendant's testimony went on for an hour or so before finishing.

"HEY! Quit talking as if I'm a criminal!"

Don't forget, if she doesn't believe your story, you might be tried as a robber for breaking in.

"Well... you've got a point. This doesn't mean I agree with how you make me sound criminal!"

Well... whatever.

Hayate didn't know what was going on. Why did noone remember him except for the narrator?

"I doubt you could actually make all of this story up. Even if you did make it up, you probably didn't expect to get very far with this story, especially since this story lacks realism."

"But Maria-san, it **is **real!"

Maria thought for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll believe you."

Hayate paused. He was deep in thought. 'Why does she believe me? Even if she says she doesn't remember?'

The confused Hayate had gained the trust of the equally confused Maria, each of which had multiple questions on their minds.

Hayate: 'She can't really believe me. Can she? She doesn't remember me. Why? That comment earlier about me being cute. Does she really mean that?'

Maria: 'I don't know why, but even though I don't know him, He's speaking truthfully. I can see it in his eyes. But why is it that even though what he says is true, it contradicts everything I know about this guy, Nothing? Oh yeah that's right, I know nothing else about this boy except for him having "lazy parents" as he said in his story.'

Hayate: 'Does Maria-san really like me? If so, do we have a future together? Oh my God, just the thought of being together with Maria-san that way gives my entire body a weird yet pleasing sensation... No, Idiot! What am I thinking! If I think like this I'll appeal less to her!'

Sorry for this guy being an idiot.

Oh well. As they each sorted out their thoughts, an evil force was growing.

"Eh? Evil force? Am I gonna have to fight something? No wait, don't go!"


	2. Why he speaks, I don’t know

**Hello! This is the second chapter in which adventure, romance, disaster and even more misfortune run amok! It's Hayate, so what did you expect?**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or anything else mentioned in this story. I say this because I don't wanna go through a list of things I don't own, seeing as how this story makes lots of references.

Lets get on with the show!

Chapter Two: Why he speaks, I don't know.

Where we last left Hayate, he was being interrogated by Maria in an interrogation room. If Maria didn't believe him, he might be tried as a robber for breaking in! You may be wondering why. Read the first chapter if you wanna know.

Hayate knew she didn't know who he was anymore, this was certain, but for a strange reason or another, she believed him.

"You believe me?" Questioned the seedy poor-looking idiot.

"Hey! I'm NOT an Idiot!"

Says you.

"I'm really annoyed right now..."

Maria looked puzzled.

"Ayasaki-kun, who are you speaking to?"

"You don't hear him?" Said the distressed young man.

"No." Said the confused maid.

"I see... sigh"

Ah! You seem troubled young butler!

"Because of you!"

"What about me?" Said Maria.

"Nothing..." Muttered Hayate.

A butler is one who serves.

A butler is one who dedicates himself.

A butler is a formal guardian who supports the days of their master.

Yes. This is the super combat battle story of a boy who risks his life fighting for the sake of a girl.

"Wait! You didn't do this last chapter!"

Because I needed to get the main plot out of the way.

"What's going on Ayasaki-kun?"

"...Don't ask"

(Several Scenes Deleted).

"Dammit, if you hadn't edited the OP out, it would have taken up half the space! This is written work you know!"

I know. I won't do it anymore. :)

"DON'T YOU :) ME! This is serious!"

Maria looked at him like he was crazy. Oh, and I changed the format in which I speak.

"Nobody cares! And who are you calling crazy?!"

Maria once again gave him a puzzled look. She took out a two way communicator from her apron pocket and said, "Klaus-san, can you bring me the polygraph? Thank you."

Hayate said, "Maria-san, what are you going to do?"

Klaus comes in with a polygraph.

"Oh, thank you Klaus-san." Said Maria with a smile on her face.

"No problem at all." Said the elderly butler. And with that, he was gone. Almost as if he disappeared.

"Eh? Where did he exit?"

"Now, now Ayasaki-kun. As an interrogator, I can't disclose that information!"

"I feel like the suspect in that foreign film, So-hie S-hool."

Maria looked puzzled again as she said "I don't think anyone knows what your talking about. Even without the beep."

"Sorry. This just feels like the detention center from Gy-kuten Sa-ban(Pho-nix Wr-ght: Ace Attorney)."

"Only you're being interrogated by a maid, not an attorney." Said Maria.

"Why is this polygraph here?" Questioned the questionably poor butler.

"I swear to God I will come up there, wherever you are, and kick your ass..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Maria calmly stated, "I already know you're telling the truth, but to prove it to everyone else, I will record what you say into this tape recorder/lie detector. Now please repeat the entire story.."

One more hour later...

"The polygraph hasn't reacted to any lies, so you must be telling the truth."

Hayate said, once again, "Why did you believe me in the first place?"

Maria blushed slightly and said, "Well, it's simply because you give the impression of a cute and caring person."

Hayate also blushed slightly.

Maria stuttered and blushed even more as she said, "I-I know i-it's ridiculous to think t-that you're innocent because of an opinion I have of you, b-but..."

She couldn't say any more than that.

Hayate was already planning a future together. I'm not going to show you because what goes through his mind doesn't really matter to me! :)

"Leave me alone already!"

No.

"Awwwww. Come on!"

"Ayasaki-kun." Said Maria, trying to pull him back into reality.

"Oh, sorry Maria-san." Apologized the embarrassed butler.

"Now that we have proof that you're innocent, even though nobody remembers it, lets go show everyone!"

Before she could say anything else, the tape recorder/lie detector exploded. Hayate jumped to Maria to save her from the explosion.

Hayate woke up on top of Maria, in midst of the destruction the explosion made. Maria had been awake the entire time. Hayate fainted due to saving Maria from the impact of the explosion. His pace was covered in blood.

"Ayasaki-kun, could you please get off?" Maria said nervously.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Maria-san!" Said our hapless hero.

Hayate is glaring at the sky.

"More importantly Ayasaki-kun, the only proof of your innocence is gone."

"Oh no! How will Ojo-sama ever believe my story if I don't have any proof!?"

As both Hayate and Maria wondered what happened, the camera moves over to a shady looking guy in a full black robe and a hood nodding, and walking away from the Sanzenin household.

"Huh? Who? Where?"

Sorry Hayate, you'll have to find out next time!

So how did you like the second chapter! Was it too long? Not long enough? Please give me your suggestions on how I can make this series even better than it might be, and I'll take those suggestions to heart and try them out. Because it's summer, production should go pretty fast, maybe even up to 50 chapters!(If I don't suck). Anyway, as you can see, it isn't an episodic comedy like the manga or anime, but it still retains the comedy genre. The trails will be fierce so please support me :)


	3. As One Might Say, I Don’t know

1Hello faithful readers! This story seems to be progressing quickly. I am, though, writing what comes of the top of my head, but ideas for this story came up before I started writing it. Now that I'm able to publish my ideas, I'm putting my thoughts in order basically. This doesn't mean I have and ending in mind, but as the story goes, I'll get more and more Idea's as to how the story should go. I thank you for your support in the future!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or anything else mentioned here, so please don't sue me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 minus 2 or more commonly known as chapter 3: As One Might Say, I Have No Idea What I'm Talking About!

Why is it that the tape recorded lie detector had exploded? And why did a black cloaked person nod and walk away from the mansion?

"I don't know. That's why you're the narrator, right?" Said Hayate.

No no no. You're thinking of the writer.

"Ayasaki-kun, I believe if we don't have any proof, you must leave the mansion." Said Maria, her eyes full of concern.

The debt-ridden butler was crushed as soon as he heard that. His parents disappeared. He had no home to go to. He was still in debt...

"Wait a minute," Hayate said, a sparkle in his eyes, " My debt!"

"What do you mean Ayasaki-kun?"Said the beautiful maid to his left.

"You all may not remember me, but I still have the loan agreement that states that I am to work off a debt as a butler for forty years!"

"Oh, that would help very much." Said Maria.

Hayate raced up to his room with Maria.

As soon as they got inside, Hayate lifted up his bed, revealing a safe in the floor.

"Ayasaki-kun, where did you find the time to make this?" Maria was very confused. That safe in the floor had never been there.

"I had a feeling that I might need this loan agreement, so I kept it safe."

A large drop of sweat rolled down Maria's head.

Hayate entered the combination: 1-5-6-8-0-4-0-0-0.

"Hey! Don't give away my safe number!"

It's not that hard to remember if you know the exact amount of your debt. And you'll never have anything valuable worth stealing anyway.

"..."

Hayate looked down in despair.

A couple of seconds later, Hayate opened the safe. You remember how I said this day would be horrible? Not only because nobody remembered him, or that he had to go through an awkward interrogation with Maria. It was also because the loan agreement that would prove his innocence is

"GONE?" Shouted Hayate.

"It's in here! I know it's in here! I never opened it after putting in the loan agreement, so it can't be gone!"

It is gone.

"I don't believe it!"

Believe it pal.

"Well, if you're so smart, then why isn't it here?"

Isn't it obvious?

"No, it isn't."

Somebody stole it.

"... ah."

"What is it Ayasaki-kun?"Said Maria.

"Well, if it isn't in the safe were I left it, somebody must have stolen it." The blue haired boy explained. "If you knew the amount of my debt exactly, 156,804,000 yen, then you know my combination."

Didn't I tell you?

Ignoring me, Hayate decided to go find out who took his loan agreement and get it back. The only problem is, he doesn't have any leads.

"Aw man. In C-se Clos-d, the criminal always leaves behind evidence!" Said Hayate.

Maria repeated, "If we don't have evidence, you need to leave the mansion."

Hayate's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't make me go out there! I have no other place to go!"

Maria blushed. 'Why is this so hard? He just looks so cute when he's crying. Or any other time.'

Hayate cried for a full three minutes. "I don't have a home! I can't even eat, I don't have any money!"

At this time he thought, 'It's over. My life is truly over. Even if I get a part-time job, I don't have enough money to live anywhere...'

Maria said, with much regret, "Ayasaki-kun, don't you have any friends who you could stay with?"

Hayate's cries turned into sobs while he thought for a moment.

"Well, there is Hinagiku-san, but she's a girl, and I wouldn't be too comfortable living under the same roof. That also crosses out Nishizawa-san, as she is also a girl. The only person in mind is Wataru-kun, so I'll give him a call."

Riiiiiiiing.

A young man with spiky black hair picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Tachibana Video Rentals."

"Hello? Wataru-kun? It's me, Hayate!"

"Who's Hayate?"

Hayate hung up as soon as he heard those words.

With determination in his eyes, he said, "I'll call Nishizawa-san next!"

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello Nishizawa-san, it's me, Hayate!"

"Hayate who?"

Hayate hung up.

"Maybe Hinagiku-san will remember me!"

"Hello Katsura Hinagiku speaking."

"Hinagiku-san, please tell me you remember me! I'm Hayate Ayasaki!"

"I don't know who you are."

Hayate hung up yet again.

"Everyone has forgotten me."

With this, Hayate started to cry again.

Maria tried to comfort him. "It's all right. They just forgot."

"Yeah, but now I can't live anywhere."

Maria thought hard. She had to cheer this boy up somehow.

"Now I can't go anywhere. To anyone. For anything. I'm nobody now."

Hayate fell to his knees, and then to his hands. He felt the same way now as he did that Christmas Eve night. 'I should just die.' Or at least, for a little while.

He suddenly felt a person's warm embrace around his neck.

It was Maria.

"Listen Hayate-kun, I'll take my time off to try to help you. So please, stop crying. It pains me to see you cry."

Hayate's entire face turned red. He had never felt so warm in his life. Maria receded from her hug and grabbed his shoulders.

Hayate asked, "How will you help me? I'm beyond help if noone remembers me."

Poor Hayate. He was still crying. Don't yell at me Hayate! I'm actually sympathetic right now.

'Thank you' Thought Hayate to me.

Maria said, "That's the problem! You know all these people, but they don't know you. Not only that, but the only record you had that proves your story, the loan agreement, is gone! This isn't a coincidence, so I'll help you find out why, and return the memories of you, to all."

Hayate was so happy, he was crying. Without thinking, he hugged Maria in the same way she had hugged him. He needed somebody to lean on (I never intended to make a reference to a lame song of the same name.)

Maria hugged back as she said, "It's all right. I'm here to help. We all will remember you again." She thought 'And when that happens, I'll let you know straight-up, my true feelings for you.'

A strange man passed them by, in a black suit, red tie, square glasses, and a briefcase. His short purple hair was messy. And his eyes glowed red as soon as he was out of sight...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was this chapter? Maria takes initiative! Maria loves Hayate right now, so she'll do anything for him. Hayate is sad, but once he finds out why his existence was erased, he'll be mad. And what is up with these mysterious men appearing at the end? You'll find that out, next chapter(well that's the plan anyway...). I'd appreciate your support until then.

This chapter was more romantic and sentimental. More chapters like this might appear anywhere. But in between will be the adventures of the (now forgotten) butler in debt, Hayate Ayasaki, and his growing relationship with the maid, Maria. See you next time!


	4. How far in this am I?

1Hi. Sorry if I'm moving quickly through the story, but it will be long, and I don't know how much longer I could go before revealing Hayate's and Maria's True feelings for each other :)

To tell the truth, the reason for forgetting Hayate is elaborated upon within this chapter and the next. Poor Hayate. He doesn't know what's going on. Through his perspective, this was supposed to be an ordinary day, but today is anything than ordinary TT.

Today's Lottery Drawings are 6 22 35 9 0 34 and the last number, 14.3692.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: How far in this am I?

Maria couldn't let Nagi see Hayate. Hayate says that now that his debt was erased from everyone's minds, he "lost the reason to be with Ojo-sama in the first place."

Hayate pondered furiously. He pondered and pondered until he came up with an excellent idea!

"What excellent idea? I hardly know what's going on!"

Okay, he doesn't, but that's when Maria came up with an excellent idea!

"Hayate-kun, retrace your steps from yesterday."

Hayate wondered why she wanted to see what he did yesterday. He had a puzzled look on his face. When Maria saw this, she immediately spoke. "It must be something you did yesterday, because if it had only been Nagi or me, memory loss would happen individually, but everyone with a connection to you has forgotten you, so it must have been something you did right before you went to sleep last night."

What an amazing insight. I didn't think anyone would figure it out.

"Are you saying you have no faith in me?" Said Hayate to the sky.

"I have faith in you." Said Maria. "Why would you think that I didn't?"

Hayate glared at the sky for a bit. He looked back to Maria with a worried look, as if she would never believe him if he told her. He then told her, "I was talking to myself."

Putting aside the question of why he didn't have any faith in himself, Maria reminded him to retrace his steps.

"Well, first I went to Hakuou Gakuin."

"What did you do there?"

"Well, nothing happened really up until lunch. Hinagiku-san congratulated me for winning the student raffle lottery, but unfortunately, all of the prize money was stolen by the Mafia about two days earlier and the superintendent didn't feel like replacing any lost money with her own..."

Maria started to sweat. "You just have to wonder how you became so unfortunate."

"OH YEAH! That's right! I forgot, I really am cursed."

Maria paused for a few seconds, then said "Wha?"

"Back when I was about nine and a half, I worked as a part-time exorcist to cover the expenses racked up from my mothers compulsive gambling and my fathers heavy drinking debts. I quit after my first job, because a senile old man put a curse on me for failing my first exorcism."

Maria looked at him with disbelief.

Hayate had the feeling that she didn't believe him.

"Hayate-kun, this explains your bad luck, but that happened years ago, and wouldn't take affect eight years later."

Hayate had a shocked expression on his face. He then lay in a fetal position in a corner of the room. Oh yeah, I forgot, they're in Maria's bedroom right now. It was the only place Maria could have privacy from Nagi Ojo-sama.

"So that's why my life sucks so bad..."

Fool. Exorcists don't cast curses, ghosts do. Your life sucks without any help. There was no point in even bringing that up you idiot.

"Aw man. I hate the guy narrating."

You just hurt my feelings.

"Who's narrating what Hayate-kun?"

"Nothing, Maria-san."

Hayate then remembers that at the end of each chapter, a mention mysterious men appearing in the area.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Who was it again?"

I can't tell you. I'm not the writer. I'm just a guy you hate.

"Sorry."

Allow me to explain something to you. The scene of the explosion was in a back room of the Sanzenin mansion, a sealed off room used for interrogation. It was a room that if the door wasn't boarded up and out of sight, it would have lead into the extremely large backyard.

Think that over for a few seconds.

"Ok."

Jeopardy music plays.

Ding.

"Hey Maria-san."

"Yes?"

"Are there any remote controlled explosives in this house?"

Maria thought for a bit. "We have many types of explosives. We do have remote controlled explosives too."

Hayate didn't feel like asking why because he would probably get a really strange answer...

Hayate also thought for a bit. "Is it possible for someone to have planted a remote controlled explosive in the tape recorder/lie detector, then made it explode from the outside after giving it to us disguised as Klaus-san, which would be incredibly easy in that dark room?"

It looks like Hayate also makes incredible insights.

"Well it's true... The real Klaus-san would have made sure there wasn't anything fishy on the machine..."

"Well, then my deduction holds water! Not that I know what that means, anyway..." Proclaimed Hayate. He seems to be very sure of himself right now.

Hayate turned red as he brought up his next topic. "Um... after the explosion you remember how we were, kinda, sorta, um, embraced?"

"When we held each other so you would have somebody to lean on (seriously, I never wanted to make a reference to that song)?" Maria lied to herself. She knew Hayate was crying at the time, but she held him not out of pity, but because she truly cared for and loved him. But they were in a serious situation, so he didn't need to know that now.

"Yeah, well did you happen to notice a strange man pass us by while we were distracted?"

Maria thought back to that time. She looked embarrassed as she thought about it but then calmly said, "Yes."

"Just how many men do you see walking by the scene of an explosion at the Sanzenin mansion near it's large backyard?"

Maria gasped. "S-so you mean..."

"Yes. That man may have something to do with this."

I was probably the main reason you found this out. Normally I wouldn't, so you'd better thank me later!

"Yeah, yeah..."

Usually, a mystery theme wouldn't come up in a story like this, but without it, these guys wouldn't have found anything out.

Next time, we'll be going along with them in an attempt to find out why somebody would destroy the life saving lie detector. Well actually, since you actually read this far (thank you), I'll be starting a bonus scene segment, where we take you to another perspective of the story.

In a nearly pitch-black room... there is a long round table. Location: Unknown. Date: Unknown.

Twelve figures appear out of nowhere at twelve of the thirteen chairs at the table, all wearing black cloaks and hoods covering their faces.

A thirteenth man appears about three feet away from the front of the table. He pulls down his hood. He has short, messy purple hair. He's wearing square shaped glasses. He's holding a briefcase. And his eyes are glowing red.

A voice spoke from nowhere.

"Is your mission complete?"

The Mystery man from chapter 3 smirked as he said, "Yes. I left behind all the clues he'll need. If he's truly worthy of challenging Us, then he should be able to find our secret organization."

"Very well done... Ryumon Salomon."

"Thank you... master. Hayate Ayasaki will soon be out of the picture. Now that he has almost nobody to rely on other than just the maid, it's probably time I started phase three of this operation."

A tough sounding, yet sympathetic voice came from one of the twelve unknown figures. "No, not yet. Let me take care of the third phase of the operation. Using the supernatural power of the Reverse Amnesia Hammer takes a lot of energy for one person to use."

Allow me to explain once again. The Reverse Amnesia Hammer or R.A.H. for short, is a supernatural hammer. It may not be logical, but the hammer has a reverse effect on the science of amnesia. In other words, instead of a person forgetting who his/herself is, people around him/her forget all about the person who was hit. Just a light smack from the hammer, can make someone forgotten for weeks.

Ryumon decided he shouldn't waste time searching for an excuse to keep going on with the Third phase of this operation. "Fine Konamo. But at the first signs of trouble, call one of us. We can't risk losing an operative in this operation."

The large cloaked figure named Konamo stood up. "Just leave the Ayasaki boy to me. With the way I lead him around, he will have lost all will to live..."

"Very well." Said the unknown voice.

With that, all in the room disappeared just as suddenly as they came. Hayate may be in trouble...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? My Adventure theme just might finally kick in next chapter! If not, then the next one! Don't worry, the working love relationship with Hayate and Maria will still continue, it's just that there is another part of the story that needs focusing on for this plan of mine to work for this story!

Nobody won the lottery. Well it just goes to show, you shouldn't gamble!(lame joke, I know) TT'

I finally reveal why nobody remembers Hayate! While he was asleep, Ryumon couldn't risk waking him up, so he just smacked him slightly with the hammer. You also know why they took his existence away, so that noone could back him up(or almost noone)! But as to why they did this, will be revealed in a much later chapter. Please don't get mad! I just need to work on the rest of this story, so that Motives fit in with the Plot of the story! The main antagonist has a dark past with Hayate... that's all I'll reveal. Since he's never been formally introduced in Hayate no Gotoku!, Have fun figuring out who he is! Sorry for talking so much. See you in chapter five!


	5. Enter Konamo, the Irritable

1Hiya people! I don't care if I work to make this story One hundred chapters long, I need to make a good story, no matter how long it is! If a good ending doesn't come, it's just incomplete work (and I hate turning in something incomplete.) I'll stay up all night every night to finish a chapter! It's as if I need to! (I don't really need to, but I will stay up to finish a chapter.)

Please R&R for anything. Compliments, improvements, hell even criticism, I can use it to my advantage!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku or any other copyrighted works mentioned in this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just what was that back there? Never mind that, It seems that Hayate just found out something important! Read Chapter four for reference.

Chapter Five: Enter Konamo, the Irritable.

Hayate inspected the ground in the backyard for any clues as to who the mysterious passerby was. After a couple of hours of searching, Maria was the first to find something.

"Hayate-kun, I found something!" Said the maid, now brimming with joy.

"Really? Show me!" Hayate said. He sounded absolutely delighted. They did, after all, find a clue as to who would destroy evidence proving his now-forgotten existence. Could this person be connected to Hayate's being forgotten?

Maria held up two objects. A briefcase, and a wallet. "I found them in the shallow water end of the lake in the backyard."

Hayate was already deep in thought. 'I'm sure the man who passed us by was already holding a briefcase. Why is this other one here where it would be discovered immediately? And this wallet... it normally wouldn't be able to just all of a sudden fall out of someone's pocket into an area of water. A person usually has his wallet tucked away safely, so it wouldn't just fall out in the same area as this strange briefcase, would it? The real question is, if they were in shallow water, why didn't he just retrieve them? The bigger focus should be, "what was he doing here in the first place?" It's safe to say that if this is the work of the criminal who blew up the lie detector, he intentionally left them here. But for what purpose?'

Just to let you now, I let Maria read your thoughts as if you were talking without moving your lips.

"Huh? You can't do that!"

Oh yes I can. I'm the narrator!

"That was an amazing deduction Hayate-kun!"

Hayate looked sheepishly before the maid. He said, " Yeah, maybe."

Maria wondered why he was so hesitant to accept the compliment. She leaned in towards his face, cheeks flushed. "But you sounded so smart right now!"

Hayate wanted nothing more than to kiss this beautiful girl, she was so close to him. He couldn't though, there are more important matters to deal with.

Maria leaned closer.

"I could compare your intellect with that of Shin-chi Kudo's from Detective C-nan!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You may even be successor to L Lawl-iet from De-th Note!"

Hayate frowned as he said "I'm not as smart as both of them together, just one of them separately..."

Maria smiled. "You shouldn't always sell yourself short Hayate-kun."

Hayate to hold her so much, but he had to break the mood, as they were still in a predicament.

"Did you check the contents of the briefcase and wallet?"

"Yes. The briefcase was empty, but the wallet had only one thing in it. An ID card."

Hayate looked puzzled. "Maria-san, we are treating these belongings as the criminal's, right?"

"Right."

"If a criminal loses something that would give him away, he would search frantically for it. This, however, is not the case with the ID card. It's as if he intentionally left it here."

"Usually evidence left behind means somebody's trying to frame someone else, right?"

"No Maria-san. This also is not the case. There is an empty briefcase at the scene. It is empty, so it tells us nothing. For what reason would this be planted? There is none if the real criminal wanted to frame somebody. That must have been a message from the real criminal. 'The briefcase doesn't implicate anyone, so I'm not trying to frame somebody.' This is the criminal's message. The ID in the wallet was intentionally left here as if the criminal was framing someone. But the briefcase proves that the criminal wasn't implicating anybody. The criminal expected us to figure this out, or else he wouldn't have left his subtle, yet clearly visible message. That means that the man in the ID is our criminal."

"But why would he reveal himself Hayate-kun?"

"If I had to guess, than the man in the ID is the same man who passed us. This man may be connected to why I am forgotten. He wants me to meet with him. He may be searching for something from me for a reason or another, or else he wouldn't be connected to why I am forgotten and leave this message for me to find him. As for what he wants, I don't know. This is all just a theory in progress though."

Maria was impressed. Thoroughly and utterly impressed. She leaned toward him again. "You really are smart." Said Maria as she grabbed his arm with both of her own.

Hayate blushed a little. "It's no big deal. I was forced to work as a part-time detective alongside the Metropolitan Police when I was eleven."

A large sweat drop rolled down Maria's head. 'Just how many part-time jobs has this boy had?'

She thought.

"Anyways, lets go see this guy! What's his name?"

Maria looked down at the ID, "Ryumon Salomon. He works in his own law office a couple of miles away."

Hayate beamed with joy as he said "Let's go!"

As the maid and (forgotten) butler walked over to the mansions heliport, a shadowy figure stood behind a tree, in the shade.

"All according to plan..."

Over at the law office of Salomon and Co., Maria and Hayate prepare to speak with who they believe wants to get something from Hayate. They are just outside the building, but little did they know about the danger that lurked around the corner...

"Huh? There's danger?"

"Hayate-kun! Look out!"

Hayate jumped to his left, barely escaping a physical force that made a very large crashing sound and a crater in the middle of the street. "What the hell was that?"

A very gravelly voice came from the destruction. "ME!" A large man standing around 185 cm tall jumped over to Hayate. He towered over the timid blue-haired teen. He had two large, thick, and muscular arms made out of solid stone. "Ayasaki Hayate!"

Hayate stared at him for a minute. He couldn't make heads or tails of what just happened.

So he dared ask the question on everyone's mind. "Who are you?"

The large, burly man smirked as he said, "I am Konamo. And I am the one who created that explosion!"

Hayate had a look of disbelief on his face. "No you aren't."

All of a sudden, Konamo screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU DARE REFUSE MY WORD? ME? KONAMO THE IRRITABLE?"

Hayate tried to reason with him. "I don't believe you are the criminal. All the evidence points to"

"I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS OUR MEETING PLACE! BUT SINCE YOU PISSED ME OFF BY DOUBTING MY SWORN WORD, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DIE! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"... Maria-san. Please get to a safe area far away."

Maria shook her head.

"Maria-san, Please!"

Maria shook her head.

Konamo raised a fist above both of their heads.

"It's time for you to exit, little boy..."

"MARIA-SAN!"

THOOOOOOM!

Meanwhile, in the unknown meeting area...

The voice spoke to the eleven people in the room. "Has Konamo yet made contact with that wretched butler?"

A cloaked person with a slender figure and very feminine voice rose and spoke. "Yes master. The test has begun."

"...Excellent."

The same person spoke. "Master, you still do not intend to tell us exactly how he will find us, do you? Absolutely nobody but us thirteen members and you know about the organization."

"And by forcing him to investigate members of the organization through false clues, leading him to find real clues about us is exactly how he is going to get here."

"Oh."

"Rest assured, when the butler comes here, he won't be shocked by the organization he's stumbled upon. He'll be shocked by who's leading the organization."

"That will be our first time seeing you in person, master."

"Oh don't worry. You'll be surprised too."

Without another word, the room was empty. What will happen next...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for not adding this earlier, but I also have a mystery theme in this story. If you don't like that, send me reviews on what I should do with the ongoing mystery theme, if I should scrap it, keep it the way it is, or improve it (and specify how).

Anyway, the Leader of this Organization seems to know Hayate. How will Hayate be surprised? Only time will tell. Anyway, sorry for the mystery theme, but I just love mysteries, and somehow fitted it into the plot. I'm not so good at coming up with mysteries, so don't be surprised if I suck (Sob).

See ya next time!


	6. Supernatural

1I really can't write a decent mystery, so I've given up. This doesn't mean I've dropped the entire theme, It just means there won't be as much.

Sorry to all of you mystery lovers out there, but I'm more used to reading them, not creating them.

You may be wondering just what the hell happened last chapter. It's a story, so I made it an "anything goes story" so that I can create more adventure without having it stay within the limits of the real world. I'm sorry if you're displeased, but if I didn't do it, the series would probably be cut short. In the end, there will be an explanation for what happens that makes even less sense, so just bear with me okay? sweat

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku. For that matter, I don't even own the letters I'm writing this with. But I own the keyboard they're on. Yeah...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Supernatural

"Are you alright Maria-san?"

Maria studied Hayate. Blood was dripping down from his head and arms, there was a fist on his back, his voice was shaking, a large crater where he stood, yet a worried look on his face as if he didn't stand in front of her to defend her. "Yes... the real question is are YOU alright?" Maria didn't see this as a possible situation. A man with solid stone for arms had just attacked him. What was going on?

"Yeah I'm alright." Hayate motioned for her to step back with his hand. She moved back.

Konamo laughed. He laughed so hard that he cried. "You cannot defeat me! It doesn't matter if the girl moves away or not! I'll kill you, and then kill her immediately after, no matter what!"

Hayate didn't speak. A dark shadow covered his face. He grabbed the wrist of the stone fist that was on his back with his right hand. He grabbed the top of the stone fist with his left.

"INSOLENT FOOL! DIE!"

Konamo tried to raise his fist, but he couldn't. "Huh? What's going on? Why can't I lift my fist?"

Hayate took a deep breath in... then immediately tossed the stone man over his back. Konamo landed about fifty yards away, where an oncoming car crashed into him.

Hayate looked fearful. "OH SHIT! I didn't mean to kill him!"

From out of the smoke came a different figure than what he had expected. At first, it looked like the shadow of a man. Then, as the smoke cleared, Hayate realized that what had come out was not a man. Or at least, not the same man he saw a few seconds ago. This man didn't just have solid stone arms. His entire body was made out of solid stone. He also had a talisman on his chest.

"YOU CANNOT KILL ME..."

Hayate was astounded. He did not believe what he was seeing! A man made of stone! 'Okay, now I get it. I had the feeling this day would end badly.'

Hayate walked up to Konamo very slowly. "What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am... a Golem."

Allow me to explain things. Again.

A Golem is an inanimate object brought to life with a talisman, usually through moldable materials so that it's shape can be made in any way.

"Wait, I thought Golems were only fake monsters!"

"Well, you didn't believe in magic until you saw your friend in the kimono used it, did you?"

Hayate smirked. But not the kind of smirk that shows your happy. It's the kind of smirk that shows interest. "Touche Konamo. But I'm curious. How did you know about Isumi-san?"

Konamo also shot Hayate a smirk. "We know everything..."

"Huh?"

"You're the only thing in our way... that's why I blew up that lie detector."

Hayate glared at Konamo. "No, you're not! If you are, than you would have left your own form of ID at the scene!"

Hayate didn't get another word out. Konamo came running to him and punched him again. The sheer force of the punch sent Hayate crashing into a 15 story skyscraper about 200 yards away, and making holes in buildings behind the building he crashed into. "AHHHHrRRRGGGHhh!"

Hayate didn't move. His whole body shook. He was covered in blood. His uniform was ripped in many areas. A large piece of shattered glass was jabbed in his upper leg. "ARRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

Konamo turned away from the butler, thinking he was dead. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Hayate standing in front of him! "Is that all?"

Konamo was pissed now. "You insulted me! For this you'll pay. PAY!!" He raised his fist to punch again. He unleashed his fury in a meteor strike, downwards. A huge THUD came from his fist, and he thought the deed had been done. But it hadn't been.

Hayate stood his ground, holding up Konamo's massive fist with only one hand.

"YOU... LITTLE..."

Konamo raised his fist to strike. "TWERP!" He smashed the ground this time, completely missing Hayate. Well actually, it didn't miss. Hayate used his extreme speed to dash from in front of Konamo, to behind him.

Hayate jumped up in the air, "Who's a twerp?" and gave Konamo a swift kick to the back of his neck.

While trying to regain his composure, Konamo felt his jaw snap upwards. "What?"

Konamo tried to figure out where Hayate was. He saw Hayate pass his left, but then he felt sharp pain surging through the left side of his head. Then his ribs. Then his knee.

The swift butler was moving so fast, the powerful golem couldn't keep up.

Hayate appeared about ten feet away. Konamo was hunching over in pain. "Is this revenge for me destroying your life?"

"I already told you! You are not the criminal! You're just trying to confuse me! As for the beating, you deserved it."

"Well then, if you're still gonna doubt my word, I'll just have to make you believe... be killing that maid there!" He pointed to Maria. Was on top of the building Hayate crashed into.

"Maria-san!"

"I don't care what you say now. People I want dead, die."

Konamo jumped 200 yards over to the top of the building, and advanced toward Maria.

'No! He can't do that!' Konamo came closer to Maria.

'I need to save her... I have no choice!"

Hayate jumped up towards Konamo with rage.

'HAYATE NO GOTOKU: WHIMSICAL HURRICANE!'

Hayate's body released a light blue aura as his body move faster than anyone could see.

Konamo had almost caught Maria. But then he felt a chill running up and down his spine. He turned around... and saw Hayate's demonic face.

Hayate smashed through Konamo like tissue paper. He grabbed Maria, and jumped off the building, as the stone warrior lay dead in two halves.

"Hayate-kun..." Hayate pressed his finger up to her lips. "Don't worry. It's over." He said as they landed next to the law office he needed to go to.

Hayate felt a sharp pain run through his upper leg. He had nearly forgotten, there was a large piece of shattered glass wedged in his leg! Hayate fainted.

Maria gasped in horror at the amount of blood gushing from Hayate! She took him into the mansion.

"Nagi! Nagi!" Shouted the distressed older woman.

The young Lady Nagi came down the stairs. "What is it, Maria?"

Maria looked down at the unconscious boy using her lap as a pillow.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Maria looked rushed as she said "I'll tell you later! Get this boy to the emergency room!"

Nagi paused. She looked at the boy. And then at Maria. Then her face turned red. Really red.

"NAGI!"

Nagi came back to reality. "Yeah! O-okay!"

A few minutes later, an ambulance drove in.

Remember those dark meetings? We're still in the middle of one. The mysterious voice speaks.

"So Konamo was killed..."

A cloaked figure speaks. "Yes master. But the talisman survived. We can revive him"

"...Good, very good."

The same cloaked figure spoke. "Why did you send Konamo? Was it a test of strength?"

The slim cloaked figure with the feminine voice stood up. "No. The test was to see if the butler would believe Konamo's false confession, or believe in what he had proof on. A test to see if he would believe himself, or a stranger. A test of judgement. Judgement of information."

The voice spoke. "Indeed. We now know that he will not be mislead by anything. He won't be deceived by false information. The strength in this boy is strong. But I know this strength, and how it can be turned into a weakness! You. Number eleven. You know what you must do."

The feminine cloaked figure stood up. "Yes, my master..."

"Good. We will meet back here tomorrow. Eleven. Write a report for me in three days. You are all dismissed."

All eleven cloaked figures disappeared. Where they are, nobody knows. The butler will be facing an unknown threat. What could it be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sixth chapter is out! I finally put in some action! Whoo! To top it off, I ended with Hayate's Super Special Deadly Technique! How about That!

Like I said, the story will now be about adventure and battling! But there are chapters where I'll take a break from the adventures and let my two main characters rest for a bit while building their relationship. Well, actually this will happen an awful lot so...!

HAYATE X MARIA FO-EVAH!!

Sorry. That just slipped out. Uh... see ya later!


	7. When This anime is licensed in America

1This chapter, like all the volumes of the manga, will have character profiles. Since their personal info has already been released, I will be stating the role of each person in the story. If I reveal too much, please tell me!

"Hey! The beginning area is to be covered by me, Nadja Orumuzuto!"

Oh yeah. The annoying Goddess will also be appearing at the beginning.

"I'm not annoying!" Pulls a string. Rock falls on my head.

Ow.

"Well, I hope you enjoy chapter seven!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: When This anime is licensed in America... What? It is?

"Aw, ouch..."

Hayate awoke to find himself in incredible pain. There used to be a large piece of glass sticking out of his leg. Now there were bandages. 'What happened to me?' Hayate was covered in bandages. 'Oh yeah. I got into an unbelievable fight with a stone dude yesterday.' Well, if he hadn't pushed himself, he would have had at least enough energy to stand up but...

"Urrrgh, ow. I can't feel anything. I can't move. All I feel is pain." He couldn't even feel the hospital bed he was in, let alone stand up.

"Hospital bed? I'm in the Hospital?"

"No, you are in the medical wing of the Sanzenin mansion."

Hayate struggled to look up to see who it was. The voice was Maria's. He couldn't get up. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling. "Maria-san?"

"Yes, Hayate-kun?"

"Am I going to die?"

Maria looked shocked at the question, but of course Hayate couldn't see. She gave him a nervous smile. "Um, with the amount of damage your body sustained, if you were going to die, you would have died hours ago."

"Oh. That's a relief." Sighed Hayate. He asked, "Is Ojo-sama in this room? Or anywhere near it?"

"No. She still doesn't trust you. Even if you're on the verge of death."

"Oh." Hayate sighed again. Of course she isn't here. She doesn't remember you.

Hayate remained quiet for a moment. He started to regain feeling in his body. He felt cold. Then he realized he wasn't wearing anything!

"OH MY GOD! Where are my clothes?"

Maria face turned a bright pink as she said "They were covered in blood, so they're being washed."

"Oh yeah. I was dying." Said Hayate.

After this sudden realization, Hayate also turned red. "Don't worry Hayate-kun. THAT area is also bandaged." The embarrassed maid had said. 'That's strange. I don't feel any pain down there...' "It's bandaged because there are two women in this house." 'Oh. Wait, how did she know what I was thinking?' "It's written all over your face." 'Damn. I need better control over my thoughts.' "Indeed, you do."

Ok, Hayate was scared. How much did she do this? Did she do it all the time? If she did she would know what he is thinking right now.

"'I can feel her eyes on me. It's really embarrassing.' Is that what you were thinking?"

Ok. How did she do that?

Ignoring the question, Hayate smelled something. It smelled like soup. He didn't know what kind, but it was soup alright.

Maria knew he smelled the soup and asked, "Would you like some?"

Hayate tried to nod but he couldn't. "Yes."

"Ok."

Hayate felt two hands lifting him up. Warm hands lifting him up from his back. His face turned even more red. He could feel his face burning. His body tingled with ecstacy.

Maria felt the same way. She was feeling his back. Hayate's soft back. She pulled him closer to her, her face, a deep crimson color. She didn't even know how close he was until both of their foreheads were touching! She blushed even more if it was possible, and quickly turned away.

Hayate was disappointed. So was Maria. They each thought something big was going to happen, but they were unsure of each other's feelings at the time. They didn't want to offend each other. Other than that, they didn't exactly know how to do what they wanted to because of each of their dull, romance-less lives. If they don't know, I'll find someone to teach them somehow...

I really wanted something to happen though.

Hayate, after hearing what I just said, quickly sat up without thinking.

"WHAT THE-" He questioned me. He was cut off because something soft hit his face. Before he knew it, something pulled him and pressed something soft against his lips. Hayate opened his blue eyes. His eyes met hazel-brown eyes across from his. He looked down.

Oh snap, finally!

He was Kissing Maria! And to top it off, she was pulling him into her! Hayate didn't know what to think! Well, he didn't have enough time to think, because a certain blond-haired pig-tailed mistress walked in just as it was happening. Caught in the act. OH SNAP!

"I-I knew it Maria. You and this man are in that kind of relationship..."

As Maria's face couldn't get anymore red, she said "N-n-no! It's not like that! He came on to me!"

Hayate was still confused as hell. "But you were pulling me in!"

"That was only so you wouldn't fall and hurt yourself!"

You know, I could change Hayate's personality so that with women, he isn't so gullible, but that would change his entire character. So he's gonna remain gullible. :)

"Oh." Hayate said with a straight face. But even though his face was straight, there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Nobody noticed.

'So she doesn't really like me? Figures. I'm always making mistakes, so there's no way anybody would like-like me.'

Maria was thinking differently. 'Why did I say that? We could have had that kind of relationship! And what if he's thinking differently now? What if he was on the verge of falling for me and I totally blew it?'

He fell for you a long time ago.

"Well anyway... Since you two aren't going to say anything to me, I'll just leave you alone..." Nagi mischievously said. 'Those two already forgot, there are surveillance cameras in here! I'm gonna find out what really happened!'

Again, Hayate and Maria were alone. Maria sitting on the side of Hayate's bed, Hayate sitting on the other side. "Well, the doctor said that you have the highest recovery rate of any patient he's ever seen."

Hayate opened his eyes. "Huh? Really?"

"Yes. He said your wounds should be okay by tomorrow. This still doesn't mean they won't be there."

"Oh."

Quit changing the subject! I'm supposed to be the one changing anything here!

Oh well. Maria left Hayate alone so he could sleep till tomorrow. Of course, because of what happened today, he couldn't sleep. Next time, we'll be fighting against familiar looking defense attorneys, and their inability to defend clients, their honor, and even completely obviously innocent people!

Oh yeah... one more thing...

At the same time, a feminine woman in cloak, with her face covered by a hood, disappeared from the mansion. "Mission complete."

Back at the unknown location... Twelve figures resided at the dark room, at the long table again.

The voice spoke. "Ryumon Salomon. Tomorrow he will come to your law office. I hope you are prepared for him."

The only man with his hood down raised his head. He had messy purple hair, square shaped glasses and red eyes. He spoke. "Yes I am fully prepared. He won't know what hit him." He disappeared.

The voice spoke. "Eleven. Have you figured out his weakness?"

The feminine cloaked figure spoke. "Yes. It is not only his weakness toward women, but also..." She says the next part so subtle, that it cannot be heard. "I looked deep into his heart and found that out."

"I see. Exactly as I thought."

A currently unknown figure spoke. "Well if you already knew, why did you have us check?"

"Three. I only said as I thought. I didn't say I knew. If it turned out that his weaknesses were other than what I expected, than my entire plan would change. Now it can proceed without fail."

"First of all, why is a weakness to women helpful?"

The voice explained. "Not only is he slightly airheaded when talking to women, when protecting a woman he cares about, he gains strength. The opposite is the truth. If he CAN NOT protect a women he cares about, If there were in, say, A Hostage Situation, then the Combat Butler will be powerless to our demands."

"But what about the other one?"

"All in good time."

All but number eleven disappeared. "Master, you said you wanted to confront the Combat Butler, right?"

"... Yes that is correct." Said the voice as if he knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Well, that means that you expect all of us to fail for him to get here, right?"

"... That is also correct."

"Why not just bring him here right now?"

The voice didn't speak for a full five minutes before answering. "First of all, it is fun to see him suffer. Second of all, If I immediately brought him here, I wouldn't be able to utilize his weakness."

"I see." Said Eleven. She promptly disappeared.

The voice spoke alone. "It is more than just I who is behind this. A bigger threat is behind it. I am only the stopping point, where he is destined to fail."

Three was standing behind a pillar in the room. 'I knew something bigger was happening... but what?'

"Number three. I know you're there."

The cloaked figure known as three came out from the shadows, as if HE knew that was going to happen. "So a bigger threat, huh? Why weren't we informed?"

"You simply didn't need to know. As I said before, I am the one who is destined to make him fail."

"What if he doesn't?"

"... Then nothing will change. He will just be hounded by people who are out of his league."

"Well, what about when everyone remembers him in about a month?"

"That will not happen. I overcharged the Reverse Amnesia Hammer. It's effects won't stop until he's hit with it again."

"You know, if he defeats you, he could very well get that hammer."

"Impossible. To be able to figure out where we are AND defeat all thirteen of you would take up half a year according to my plan."

"So?"

"The date Is July 6th, 2008. The Reverse Amnesia Hammer Is one of the most dangerous artifacts in history. It's immense power can only be awakened every Decade, the first day of the year. It's power is sealed by the beginning of the next year. Half a year will pass before he comes here, leaving him out of time..."

"So that was why you told us not to make a move until a couple of days ago..."

"Precisely. You now understand the gist of my plan, so I bid you, adieu."

Three vanished. Who and what would want Hayate gone? Keep reading to find out!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagi-chan, and Hayate's

Butler Network!

"Hayate, I can't stand this story!"

"Why is that Ojo-sama?"

"The writer makes it so that we, the characters in this story, don't even know what the other character is thinking when a gag is involved making fun of the story itself, like the butler network!"

That is so that you won't get jealous.

"Huh? Jealous of what?"

'Hayate doesn't know, which means he must not like Maria in that way after all!'

"Well, we're the Nagi and Hayate from the regular story. We will be appearing to give commentary at the end of the story."

"Huh? We only commented on one thing Ojo-sama!"

"Better wait till next week!"

Both at the same time: "Bye Bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview

Ah... A cool summer day. A nice day to relax.

Hayate: This is no time to relax! We need to find out why nobody remembers me!

Wataru: Maybe I can help.

Hayate: Wataru-kun? I thought because you didn't remember, you wouldn't help!

Wataru: Just cause I don't remember, doesn't mean I'm heartless!

Maria: That's right!

Saki: Don't be so quick to judge Waka!

Hayate: 'It's as if the entire cast turned against me...'

Hayate: Next time on Wasuremasu Hayate Forgotten: What the-! I didn't invite the porcupine!

Maria: It'll be a lot more chaotic, so buckle your seatbelts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Profiles can wait till next chapter. I'm pooped. There will also be another segment in the profiles because of a new... It's a secret! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and look forward to the next! Please rate and review!


	8. What the! I didn’t invite the porcupine!

1Today, is a special day! It's July 12th! Why is it special? I don't know! All I know is that in three days, this series will be making major headway, so look forward to it!

The new Profile feature will kick off the beginning of the next chapter, so please bear with me till that time comes!

"It's time to unveil my true Identity!" (Note to new time readers. This is Najda Oromuzuto.)

An idiotic representative who think's she's God?

"Why you! I'll show you!"

Please enjoy the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter eight: What the- ! Even if it's a video game, I OBJECT! I didn't invite porcupine head!

Hayate staggered out of bed. He felt much better! He was still in serious pain though.

The thing that ached him wasn't his body. It was his heart. "I was sure she was pulling me into the kiss, but she denies it. Sigh... I guess even in a heated situation, I'm useless. I'm disliked by Maria-san now. And because nobody remembers me, nobody else will like me..."

"Ha-yate-kun!"

"Huh?"

Maria came into his room.

"So how are you feeling?"

'... eh?'

Hayate looked puzzled. For all of you JUMP readers out there, you know what's coming. Actually, I'm gonna make it so you don't.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Hayate took a step forward. "Arg, ow." Hayate doubled over in pain.

Maria gave him a cute concerned look. ...What? So I used an extra adjective. Put me on the cover of "Big Whoop" Magazine. It's not that impressive.

"You're still a little hurt. Are you sure you can go?"

"Yeah. I need to find out what that lawyer was doing here. And as soon as possible..." 'She's acting as if it never happened... what's going on?' "Oh, Maria-san? Sorry about yesterday..."

Maria turned red and looked away. "What happened there was an accident..." 'He's apologizing. I knew it. He never really meant to kiss me...'

"Oh yeah." 'She sounds like she didn't like it! I was definitely right. She doesn't like me...'

Their minds can't see the truth because of the lies they are unintentionally making. Lies of how they felt then.

Well anyway, they decide to take a different route to get to Ryumon Salomon's law office, since the one they took, was destroyed. Once they got inside, they saw a dignified man, with a suit with a necktie, yet messy purple hair. He had square shaped glasses, a briefcase, and he was currently... shouting something into a handheld game system. "OBJECTION! Wow! A not guilty verdict! I wonder why I do so well at Ph-onix Wr-ght: Ac- Att-rney, yet still suck at my own defense lawyer job! It's the reason I have to rent to live in my office! And it doesn't help that I bought every game in the series and play the same ones every day! Ha ha ha!"

Maria looked disturbed. Hayate was shocked. In the two seconds they had been in this office, they already knew the dreadful lifestyle of the horrible attorney before them. But for whatever reason, he was _lauging_ about it. I wonder why. "At least I make decent money luring that Hayate kid. The organization will be so pleased when he comes here and I kill him..."

He takes his eyes off the game and puts them at the front door. His eyes widen. "Uh, no not you!"

Hayate and Maria eyed him suspiciously. "I meant another Hayate!"

Maria took a few steps toward him, and asked him, "How did you know that his name was 'Hayate'?"

Ryumon looked down. "I guess the jig is up." He shot an evil smile past Maria, towards Hayate. "I indeed was hired to KILL you!"

Hayate didn't look surprised at all. "So that stone man was your lackey?"

Now, Ryumon looked surprised. "So you knew?"

Hayate stared at him for a while. "If I didn't before, I sure did now!"

"!! You tricked me! You will not be forgiven! I'll kill you!"

"Actually, no you can't." A 13 year old spiky-haired kid came in with a camera. A green haired bespectacled maid walked in behind him. Wataru Tachibana and his maid, Saki Kijima. "If you kill him, I'll catch it on tape, and take it to the police!"

Ryumon burst into laughter a few seconds after absorbing what he had just heard. "Nobody can arrest me! I have more power than you can imagine!"

Hayate stepped forward. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Ryumon laughed again. "Fool. I fight with spiritual power!"

Hayate stepped back. "Sp...Spiritual... Power?"

Yeah, so that I can keep explanations short, I gave Wataru a small, yet long book, detailing the subject, spiritual power.

"I got it. 'Spiritual power is the power your spirit can release. It is a power used in regular fights for those in martial arts.'"

Hayate looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, you've heard of chi and ki, the energy released from within your body, right? That's basically the power of your inner spirit."

"Oh."

"The book also says, 'The most used form of spiritual energy, is the transfer into physical energy, which is most used. If one releases their spiritual energy without physical energy, it is released in the form of a "power". This power can range from forging your spirit energy into a blade, to creating lightning, to making illusions, to ultra speed.'"

"Oh. I've gotten in touch with spirit energy then, cause I use it to power my body up all the time."

Wataru looked at the book again. "It looks like this book can gauge what your power is."

"Well? What is it?"

"'The most common and least powerful of all. Standard Spiritual Release.'"

"Eh?" Hayate said.

Wataru was kind enough to explain in way that won't get me sued for copyright infringement. "You know Kameh-meha? It's like that, only it widens as it goes along. And it can be used in different ways."

Hayate tried to under stand. He did. He held out his hand. Focused all mind and energy there. He shot a small ball of light at Ryumon. As it made contact... BOOOOM. It exploded.

"That was kind of like Kameh-meha. Only in a small ball form."

"It can be used many other ways as well."

Ryumon stood up. "But it also has many limitations. Such as how much power you can release in one blast. Not much." Wataru took out the small book I gave him. "Apparently he has-"

Thoooooooooom!

"Uwah!" Everyone was blasted out of the building and into the street. Hayate was alright. Everyone else, however, was knocked out.

Ryumon stood behind Hayate. "Surprised?" Hayate quickly turned around, but noone was there. A voice came from behind him again. "I can shoot paralyzing shockwaves from my hands. Which is why your friends are just lying there. You have enough strength to stand up though. Impressive."

Hayate turned around again and saw noone. Then he saw someone. More like someone's hand. In his face. "An essentially powerless fool like you doesn't belong in this world..." Thooooom!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagi-chan, and Hayate's

Butler Network!

"Oi, Hayate?"

"Yes Ojo-Sama?

"This spirit power thing is confusing!"

"Don't worry, I don't think the readers understand either. If they don't, they can send us questions!"

"I think that's a bad idea Hayate. The writer doesn't even know where he's going with this..."

"That's why he's having us do that every chapter!"

"You hardly know anything that goes on in that guy's mind!"

"Very true... Oh well, see you next time!"

Same time: "Bye-Bye!"

Preview

Hayate: The story's very complicated now.

Wataru: But at least we have a lead!

Hayate: Huh?

Maria: That's right!

Hayate: What am I not getting that you all are?

Saki: Those powers silly! One of them must have wiped your history clean!

Hayate: 'It's like everyone's in the loop except for me...'

Maria: Don't be disappointed! We keep you in the loop!

Hayate: 'And how does she keep reading my mind?'

Saki: Next time, on Wasuremasu Hayate Forgotten! This is Fiction. Where All Logic Ends!

Hayate: 'Why is it always Me?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello. It's true. I just came up with the idea of spirit power out of nowhere. If you have questions, you can ask, but it might take a while for me to get back to you.

"Ahhhhh. That was great Shuji! Are you convinced that I'm God now?"

Because of the ratings, I can't go into detail of what she did to make me believe that she's God. Please do not think of me as a scumbag! Please.

"It was amazing! You should have seen the size..."

SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE READING INDECENCY!

"You're the one who..."

WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT ON ME!

Sorry for my outburst! See you next time!


	9. This is Fiction! Where all Logic ends

1Yeah, so ummmmm... You may be wondering what happened between me and Najda Orumuzuto last time. Look, as a narrator, I can't interact with the hot girls in the main story, and she's the hottest woman out of the main story I can go into a working relationship with.

So yeah. Nadja is my girlfriend now. Yes. Even the narrator/author gets a girl in this story.

"Shuji? Are you narrating again?"

Yes, I'll be done in a little bit.

"Ok. Don't forget about tonight."

I'm taking her on a date to Shinjuku. I'm actually nervous. I may be able to change the setting, cause I'm the author, but I can't change her sarcastic personality!

By now, you must think my mind is totally perverted cause of what happened last episode. I am, a little, but that only means I'm getting more and more inspired by the world around me, not only for the openings, but for the main story too. But this will only cloud my thoughts a little.

"Just hurry and do the opening."

Ok, Ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He who masters being a Butler, Masters the World!

The Butler War that rocks the planet has begun!

Hayate: No, you're not doing that again!

Too late, I already did.

Second OP.

Awwww. I wanted to. But he stopped me.

The smoke cleared. Hayate was nowhere to be found.

Ryumon questioned, "Huh? Did I kill him? Really?"

Hayate stands behind him. "No, I jumped through."

"Huh?"

Chapter Nein... I mean Nine: This is Fiction. Where All Logic Ends!

Ryumon didn't look confused. He looked pissed. "So you jumped through and survived. How?"

Hayate answered with a smirk, "It's actually really easy. There's a large hole in the shockwave I can go through if I move quick enough." Ryumon's attack is apparently a tribute to the stereotypical shockwave attack.

"Damn it! But next time won't be so easy!"

Hayate shot him a confused stare. "Why not?"

"One. I now know my powers weakness and can make up for it. Two your power is far inferior to mine. Three. I cannot be tricked more than once. Four..." Because I'm lazy, I can't list the rest. "Hey! I'm an important character!" And very talkative. Your list goes up to number 78.3633279. And I'm not even sure why. And I'm the narrator/author.

"Anyway, due to all these reasons, you cannot win now!"

Oh by the way, Hayate is sleeping.

Ryumon got mad. "Oh, you bet I'm mad! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Huh? Whuzzit?" Hayate said.

"Did you hear a single word I said?"

"Up to number three. Then I fell asleep."

"...I will KILL YOU!"

Ryumon sent another shockwave towards Hayate, who dodges the attack by jumping through the hole in it again. "OH no you DON'T!" While Hayate is in the air, Ryumon sends a different shockwave towards Hayate, one that spirals outward! "Haha! You can't dodge this one as easily can you?"

Hayate thought for a split second. "AHA!"

Hayate rotated his body up to 920 rotations per second, and dissolved the spiraling shockwave. "I can send a spiraling force in the opposite direction to stop that!"

Ryumon couldn't believe how quickly he figured that out! "Drat! Usually people don't live long enough to find out! Oh well..."

"Well what?" Hayate questioned. He was getting tired of this.

"I'm going to have to use my ultimate technique on you. But first..."

"Huh?"

Ryumon quickly shockwaves the ground, making the whole area shake. "Now to turn myself into a shock wave!" While Hayate stumbles due to the shaking ground, Ryumon passes through his body as a shockwave.

"ARRghh!" Hayate was paralyzed! "I- I can't move!"

Ryumon looked at the now helpless butler-in-debt. He smiled an evil smile. You know the one. "Time to die!" Ryumon sent a shockwave towards the sky. Where did it go? Well, Ryumon has complete control of his shockwave. And now he's telling his shockwave to blast meteors from an asteroid field onto the district! It may be a stretch, but it happened.

Hayate looked upon his oncoming doom of meteors! He couldn't move, so what could he do? "I can understand the meteor shower, but why did you have to paralyze me?"

Ryumon laughed. "I've done this countless times, so it's been pretty obvious for a while! Meteors have a metal signature in each of them. They are attracted by magnetized force. By sending electricity through your body via shockwave, I've made you a target for meteors with the same electric signature sent via Shockwave! There's no escape!"

Hayate couldn't believe it. He had been outdone. As the group of meteors came closer to impact, the more they started to look like one huge meteor. Hayate stood there. Waiting for his inevitable death. 'Ojo-sama, Maria-san, all of my friends... I'm sorry. I failed.' Just a couple seconds from impact, and Hayate could already feel dead. 'Who wrote my name in the notebook? Am I a criminal who deserves to die? Why am I making jokes in my head based on a popular manga?' All in all, Hayate didn't really deserve to die. We all know it. But Hayate always thought he was a failure. Even in death. 'I can't believe it. I failed to do anything right again. I'm always screwing up, even it's my own problems. Even to myself, I'm useless...' Only ten seconds from impact, and Hayate had already come up with the longest internal monologue I've given a single person. Hayate is truly amazing. Only three seconds left. Two. One.

All of a sudden...

Hayate is lightly tapped on the shoulder and can move! For the split second that he can move, he dashes out of the way and narrowly avoids death! How lucky!

Hayate is still a little shook up. "Huh? I thought for sure I couldn't move!" Hayate turns around and sees, "Isumi-san!"

Isumi Saginomiya. Age 13. Inheritor of Jutsushiki Hachiyo, spell of the eight leaves. Spaces out all the time. Due to her school time and time spent with her best friend Nagi, she hasn't gotten as much studying with her mystic spell power as she wants. Why didn't she just practice with Nagi watching? She didn't mind using it with everyone else around. It's a dark secret she's keeping, connected to Nagi's fear of the dark. A secret she doesn't like to even mention. But enough about personal info, lets look deeper into the story.

Isumi was trying to find her way home after playing at Nagi's house, but she got lost. Coincidentally, she got lost at the same street where Ryumon Law Offices was, where the battle took place.

"Are you alright, Hayate-sama?"

"Yes, thank you Isumi-san!"

Isumi-san, Isumi-san, the sound of that name rang through an unconscious boy's head. Immediately, Wataru woke up, saw Isumi, and walked over. "Hi Isumi!" Then he suddenly remembered the situation. "Wait, why are you here? It's dangerous!" The now flushed boy attempted to push Isumi away from the battle. Isumi released herself from his push, and turned toward him.

"I came to help all of you." She didn't. Well, she wants to help, but at first she was lost. She thinks she's covering up her mistake, but she isn't to all of us who are reading. "That wasn't very nice Shuji-kun..." Apparently, Wataru was only looking at you when he said that and didn't pay attention to the explanation I gave on why you're here. "It's only natural to look at someone when they're speaking..." I'm cutting connections from Isumi to tell all of you people who don't know of Wataru's affection towards Isumi, that Wataru thought it was brave for a beautiful girl like Isumi to come help people who might die.

"Alright, but right now, Maria and Saki need more help then we do! If even one of those meteors was off course, they might have gotten hit! Other than that, they're hurt! Please see if you can help them!" Wait, how did he know about the meteors? "I went back and read that part of the story." Oh, but you ignore me when I explain something about Isumi? "That's because when I read it and compared it to what she said, I realized it was all lies!" Why you... anyways, back to the story...

Ryumon laughed uncontrollably. "Oh? And what can you do young boy?"

Wataru looked in his book and smirked. "You're about to find out..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagi-chan and Hayate and video store owner Wataru's

Butler Network!

Hayate: Did anybody else get lost?

Nagi: I didn't.

Hayate: Eh?

Wataru: It was hard to follow the first time so I reread it and it makes perfect sense to me now.

Hayate: I'm still lost. sweat

Nagi: I'm still wondering why I'm not in the main story anymore!

Wataru: It's because we all wanted a break from you.

Nagi: What!?

Hayate: Don't worry Ojo-sama! Shuji-kun wants to wait till he has enough recognition as the author of this series to start a story featuring you!

Nagi: Really?

Hayate: Really!

Wataru: Well, for all you fans of a cruel short girl with blond pigtails, stay with us till then?

Nagi: Wataru! Hey, wait a minute! Wait until our author has enough recognition? That will take forever!

Hayate: We just have to bear with him Ojo-sama! Until then

All: Bye-Bye!

And now, the character profiles!

Ayasaki Hayate

Age:16

Motto: I'll do my best!

Power: Spiritual Release (the weakest and most basic.)

Special Deadly Technique: Hayate no Gotoku (Whimsical Hurricane.)

Description: A nearly invincible man and one of the Main Characters. His extremely bad luck is only matched by his ability in domestic tasks and fighting. Nobody remembers him, but for whatever reason Maria still trusts him. And so do Wataru and Saki. It's because of the little part of their mind that still remembers Hayate. It's aching to get out, but it still isn't there. What will happen when he's finally remembered? By then, everything will have changed!

Isumi Saginomiya

Age: 13

Recognizable trait: Always spaced out.

Power: A variety of magic spells. They each have different effects, so you can't really narrow it down.

Description: A purple haired girl who is always in a kimono. It's a little cute, in a way. Wataru loves her, but she doesn't know it yet. She is the main cause of Nagi's current fear of the dark.

She can never get to a destination by herself, so she is constantly helped by Sakuya Aizawa. You are all probably wondering why she still remembers Hayate. Well, the time everyone forgot about Hayate took place at night, and whenever Isumi goes to sleep, she puts a barrier around herself that repels magic energies from effecting her in her sleep. That's why.

Ryumon Salomon

Age: 27

Recognizable trait: Messy Purple hair and is always carrying a briefcase.

Power: Electric Shockwave that paralyze.

Description: A lawyer, basically. He joined the organization about a year ago, making him the newest member. His life before that was filled with the despair of never being able to defend in court for jack-shit. He is number seven in the organization. His artificial golem friend, Konamo, is number five. These numbers represent something, but it isn't rank. I'll give you a couple of months to figure out what.

Preview

Hayate: Wataru, you're gonna help?

Wataru: Yeah. Take a look in the book.

Hayate: Oh! This will be a great help!

Isumi: Are we gonna win?

Wataru: Yes we are! 'Watch me Isumi!'

Saki: 'Oh Wataru, I hope you know what you're doing!'

Hayate: Saki? When did you wake up?

Saki: During the butler network.

Sakuya: 'Ey! I'm gonna be in da next episode!

Hayate: That was completely random!

Sakuya: Don't speak like dat! Spontaneous actions are da foundation of da comedy world!

Saki: Crazy as ever.

Hayate: Next time on Wasuremasu Hayate Forgotten! The Goddess from Kansai!

Sakuya: Dat's right!

Hayate: Hey! You changed the dialect! Now we can't change it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! This was a longer chapter than expected! By the next chapter, we'll be seeing more of those organization guys, so stay with me on this!

"The mysterious voice is..."

No! Don't! You'll ruin the whole plot if you reveal it!

"Then the bigger threat is..."

Come on! Don't make me say it again!

"Okay. But you owe me a massage for keeping my mouth shut."

ba-dump ... Yeah. I'll get on that.

I never knew I could get so nervous with a girl. Oh well. It probably won't hurt to be a male masseuse... Who am I kiddin'? I'm delighted! Please, nobody think lowly of me for this! Even though I'm already pretty low...

"No matter what, I'll still love you Shuji."

Thanks Nadja.

Oh, just before I forget, do you remember in the second opening theme for the anime for Hayate, when he's fighting the shadows of the League of Mysterious Dark Butlers and lightning flashes over Kazuha and Shion? Yeah, that part was awesome. Even the lyrics of the song fit with what you're seeing at the time! It's awesome. If you haven't seen it, go see it! Please.


	10. The Goddess from Kansai!

1Hayate... A man with fear... a fear of the shinigami flying overhead. Oh well. He doesn't have long to live for anyway. OR DOES HE?

"Nope."

Nadja, have a little more faith!

"Sorry... but I can't."

Aw. Well anyways, those organization dudes will return, so stay with me here!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ten: The goddess from Kansai!

Hayate stood there in amazement. "So this power in the book will really help?"

Wataru only briefly glanced at him while saying, "Yeah. I'm really confident about this."

Ryumon was angry. "What is it you two are talking about?"

"Never mind this. Hayate, engage in battle!"

Hayate immediately ran up and began exchanging blows with Ryumon. Right jab to the ribs, high kick to the head, head butts, slap fights, it was happening too fast to see. But Wataru saw it...

Hayate was in the midst of nearly being punched(he had been kicked in the head and head butted twice already and is nearly out of energy due to the after effects of paralyzation) when Wataru said "Hayate! He's off balance! Crouch, swing your leg and trip him!"

Hayate did exactly as he was told, and Ryumon fell on his head.

"How did you know?"

Wataru smirked. "My power allows me to perceive things with eyes that are 1,273.94 times better than regular human eyes! In other words, when they flinch even slightly, or shake a little in an area, or even blink quickly due to fear, I'll notice it!"

Ryumon got up and shot a shock wave towards Wataru. Hayate stepped in. "ARRGGHH! OWWW!"

"Hayate!"

Just as Hayate had been struck, his life flashed before his eyes. His part time jobs as a child, his being sold, his pain at the Sanzenin mansion... not a very good life.

Ryumon laughed, "That was my special short range impact shockwave! It damages not by electricity, but by sheer force of impact! Heh heh heh!"

"HAYATE!" Wataru shouted.

Ryumon arms were lifted up, and at his sides. Electricity crackled between them. He slammed his arms together and released a giant spiraling shockwave!

Now that his life was through, now his entire future flashed before his eyes! There was darkness. That's the rest of his life. No wait! He isn't seeing the future! He's in a trance!

This entire scene takes place the split second before Hayate is struck by the shockwave. Everything has completely slowed down. To the point where it looks like time stopped.

There was darkness. Noone was there. Then flames appeared in front of him. Black flames. A figure in the flames, almost exactly his height, confronted him. It spoke. "Hello, Hayate."

"...Hello."

"It took a long time to respond. Are you worried?"

"Worried I'll die? That'll happen in a second anyways, so I'm not afraid of you."

"Good, good. Do you know who I am?"

"Um, seeing as how you're covered in dark flames, are you the lord of darkness?"

"...No. Not exactly. Not yet. I will be though."

"Oh. If you're here to bring me to the dark side, then forget it."

"I'm not here to convert you. I'm just here to talk."

"Well you're here, so talk."

"Okay. I am here to tell you that there is darkness inside you."

"There is?"

"Yes. There is darkness in everybody. It comes out when you least expect it, and when it does, all of hell breaks loose."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah. It is. But that's not the reason people steal, or commit murder, or anything like that. They made their own decisions. The Dark Soul in a person only comes when a person is desperate for the power to do something when they don't have the strength or courage to commit murder, or robbery. Even so, these are all reasons they came up with, so it's still that person's fault that their Dark Soul comes out. It's when they pray for any kind of power, or the courage to do something. If they are truly desperate, they will ask for any kind of help, even evil help. It doesn't come out just because somebody committed a crime. Only if they wish for the power to commit an act, from anyone. People with enough courage, don't need any help. Unless they don't have power."

"So you're saying, Darkness feeds off those who are vulnerable, or who seek power for any purpose?

"That's not all. When people wake up from their Dark Soul's possession, they can't recall a thing. But a very few people in the world can actually force the Dark Soul out, if they truly believe in the dark ways. People who force a Dark Soul out, can usually control it, so that they control the power and can remember everything. There was only one person who couldn't control it. A person very close to you, yet someone you haven't met yet..."

"That last statement made no sense! Who?"

"Silly you. Haven't you ever wondered where he went?"

"Huh? The only people I know who left are my parents..."

"But you know the reason they ran away. They never told you did they..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at your character profile in the first volume of the manga."

"Okay... Family structure. Mother: Missing. Father: Missing. O... EHHHHHHHHH!! Missing OLDER BROTHER?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Back when I was nine, they did make slight mention of him and his name, I think. I'm not sure. Hiwu... no, Hiwatari, I think."

"Haven't you ever wondered where he is?"

Hayate thought for a moment, for how this whole conversation led to him remembering that he had a brother that he never met...

"OH. MY. GOD. You're not saying..."

"Yes. Your older brother, Hiwatari, was consumed by the dark side he forced out. From the behavior of your parents, you can probably guess why he forced out his dark side. But he couldn't control it. In, the end, he paid for it."

"Wait, so you're Saying?!"

"Yes. Your older brother, Hiwatari Ayasaki... Is now dead."

Hayate felt bad. Not for his sibling-less life. For his older sibling. His deceased sibling. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. They began rolling down his cheeks and falling into darkness. He wasn't making any noise though. Not even whining.

"Ayasaki Hayate. Tears come from your eyes, but you do not cry. Why is this?"

"... Oh. I guess in my life of part time jobs, I met so many people, and had so many tragedies involving so many people... I guess I'm just used to it. Other than that, It would be a little much" sniffle "to cry about someone I never..." sniff "Never... never met... UWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Hayate finally let it all out. He may be used to it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything for someone who died. He's too nice for that. "WAAAHHHH... sniff Well... I guess he's in a better place."

"Or worse. He committed many crimes before his Dark Soul killed him."

Hayate was done crying. But he was feeling even more depressed than usual.

"Ayasaki Hayate. You do realize..."

Hayate looked up.

"... that since I am darkness, I am now your immortal enemy?"

Hayate thought for a second. Even if this darkness was nearly formless, it killed his brother! Hayate now despised darkness even more than death!

"That's right. Hate me. Feed me your hate..."

"That's it. I made my decision. I WON'T REST UNTIL I DEFEAT THE DARKNESS THAT KILLED MY BROTHER!!" Hayate jabs his finger at the dark figure in flames. "NAMELY, YOU!"

"Ha ha. You care so much about a dead guy you just find out about?"

"...It doesn't matter who it is. It doesn't even have to be my brother who died that makes me this upset. But no matter who it is, all human life is important!"

The darkness thought, 'Good. Now that he hates me, he wants to stay alive to kill me. I can sense it! I can see his thoughts! But in order to stay alive from his current enemy's attack, he wants power! This is the perfect opportunity...'

Back to the giant shockwave attack on Hayate...

In about a split second, the shockwave dissolved into nothingness, and a powerful being stood front and center.

He looked like Hayate. He was dressed like Hayate. Only difference is, he has black hair(same hairstyle), glowing red eyes, and a white butler uniform instead of black. "HELLO. ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE?"

Ryumon was still pissed. He moved in to attack, but for some reason, he couldn't move!

Wataru knew why. This man looked like Hayate, but if you've watched the anime or read the manga, you would know, like Wataru, that this, was not Hayate.

His very presence paralyzed Ryumon, and after ten seconds, made Wataru faint. The Dark Hayate walked up to the paralyzed Ryumon... and stuck his hand, clean through Ryumon's chest! Removing his hand, you could see a hole that went straight through Ryumon's Heart! ... Ryumon dropped dead. Hayate had dropped to the floor in exhaustion, no longer dark.

Much later, Isumi came with Sakuya. "Everyone except the bad guy should receive medical attention Sakuya..."

Sakuya looked at the damage. "Wow... Don't worry! I'll restore dese guys ta health in no time!" Claps hands. "Makita! Kunieda! Take dem to da medical wing of my mansion an' make sure the doctor does absolutely everything to help dem!"

"... You're really kind Sakuya. I called you because I don't have a medical team and Maria told me Nagi doesn't want to see Hayate-kun."

Not minding that the name "Hayate-kun" didn't sound the least bit familiar to her, Sakuya said, "Its da least I could do! Eh he heh!" Sakuya liked being flattered.

"No Sakuya, you truly are a savior."

"... As long as you're trying to flatter me, don't call me 'savior', call me a 'Goddess'!"

See? I knew I'd fit the title into the story somehow!

We're back at the dark room. Now there are only eleven cloaked figures at the thirteen-chair room.

The voice speaks. "Eleven."

The cloaked figure known as "Eleven" stood up. "I know. We have exploited his second weakness."

Another cloaked figure spoke. "Wait, what is his other weakness?"

The cloaked figure known as "Three" Stood up. "If you had been watching the fight, and how the butler turns dark, you'll see."

The voice speaks. "Yes. This other weakness is that he'll listen to what anyone tells him to do. Even if it's a trick. As you can see, on the verge of death, his Dark Soul had a conversation with him. It was a faster conversation that expected. Usually it takes one split second to explain what he is, and another to convince the person, even if they don't know it, to ask for power(i.e. the Dark Soul's Power.) Because, the conversation was fast slowed down, it proves how suggestible he is, Nine."

Nine said, "I see."

"Pretty soon he'll die... the same way his brother did."

"But I thought you wanted him to come meet you first."

"He'll completely succumb to the Dark Soul after the surprise my face will bring him."

"Don't call yourself ugly..."

"... Fool. He won't be surprised at the face itself. He'll be surprised at who owns this face..."

"...Very well master."

"Adieu."

All of them vanished...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh... I finally provide you with some family background! (Even though Hata-sensei has yet to reveal who Hayate's brother really was.) I just figured I should 1.)Come up with my own Idea of who Hayate's brother is, and 2.) Give Hayate a reason to fight the organization. Let me tell you, he thinks right now that since this organization is evil, then one of them must have a dark soul. Since he only figured out about his brother while being attacked by the organization, he thinks that dark entity told him for a reason. Now he thinks the organization is responsible for his brother's death! It actually makes a lot of sense if you think about it, but the rest will be revealed later. No comedic preview or Butler Network today. Because this is one of the actually serious chapters, and I don't want to ruin the mood.

Well, see ya later.


	11. Too much to fit in this box!

1Last time, Hayate found out through use of his character profile in volume one (in stores now! Buy the manga today!) That he had an older brother. Well, his parents made small mention of him when Hayate was young, so it's more like he remembered he had an older brother. Now that he figured out that darkness killed his brother when he ran away, he is determined to defeat the mysterious Organization, which he believes is one of the sources of this darkness, due to a near-death experience (where his own darkness, unknown to him had shown up) telling him about the darkness as soon as he was to be killed by an organization member. He doesn't know about it YET, but he knows that if more than one person is involved in assassination, there are probably more people behind it (from his own life experience). He won't stop till they're all down (In prison, dead, whichever one comes first.) Sorry I took so long, I just need to explain Hayate's thoughts now so there won't be any confusion later.

"I just love hearing you speak..."

You do? Personally, I think I'm annoying. The only reason I continue to speak like this is because I know It annoys other people! : )

"Really? I don't think so!"

Thank you Nadja. I'm glad ONE person enjoys my narratives. Hayate doesn't seem to enjoy them at all!

Hayate: Yeah, I don't. Only because you insult me every time the situation isn't serious!

Don't worry. I'll turn your ears off to me occasionally and speak to others! I'll try this out sometime this chapter. 'Till then... Idunno!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter eleven: Woo-hoo! I fit the meaning of last chapter's title into the story of the last chapter itself! But I weep for now, because this title is too long to fit in the little box where you can select the chapter now, and noone can see my extremely long title for this chapter which grows gradually longer with each letter I type! I'd better stop now. Aw!

"Thank you again for taking us in for a while Sakuya-san." Said Isumi.

Remember how Sakuya told Isumi last chapter to call her goddess? Well, Sakuya told her to stop after about an hour long helicopter ride over to her mansion, 'cause it was getting annoying after an hour.

Sakuya glanced at the ceiling. "Who's speakin'?"

Oh, I'm sorry, We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Shuji Nonohana, the author and narrator of Wasuremasu Hayate Forgotten.

"Mushi mushi, I'm Sakuya Aizawa. Ya know you put da Japanese word for "Forgotten" and da English word "Forgotten" in da same title?"

It makes the title unique! And I mostly put it there for people who don't understand Japanese words. I hardly understood it, it's only a rough translation.

"Oh well. Get back ta the story."

Sakuya and Isumi were in the medical wing of the Aizawa Household, and were watching over the unconscious Maria, Saki, and Wataru, and the fading in-and-out of consciousness (former) butler Hayate. Maria and Saki were only knocked out by the shockwave that sent them all out into the street. Wataru was injured from that too, but afterwards, he was knocked out by the sheer presence of Hayate's Dark Soul, which for now, he will still be unaware of.

Hayate... was the worst of the injured party. Not only because of the massive electric burns on his torso, but because it took a toll on him to use the Dark Soul unwillingly. Apparently, he struggled a little to keep control. In order to gain control, the Dark Soul had broken Hayate's arm to knock his mind out. Ouch.

Well, everyone was resting in their bed in separate rooms. "Now since Isumi told me the situation, I put two people in each room, with whom their most familiar!" The rooms are as follows: Hayate and Saki, and Wataru and Maria. Isumi and Sakuya were in Hayate and Saki's room.

Isumi looked worried. "Um, Sakuya-san? Because noone knows Hayate-sama anymore, Saki-san doesn't know him. He's been with Maria more."

"... YA SAID A MAID! Ya were never clear on which one he started out with!"

How does Isumi know so much? In about a minute of Hayate's consciousness, he told Isumi about the situation. The only detail he left out, was who helped him when.

A few hours later, Hayate woke up. Saki was already awake, and staring out the window. "Oh, Hayate-san. You're awake finally."

Hayate was a bit confused. He remembered nearly dying, and the conversation with the dark entity, but other than that, he remembers nothing. 'What happened?' He's too dazed to figure out he was possessed.

"How long was I out?" Hayate asked.

Saki looked up from the window and said, "Five Days."

Hayate looked out the window with Saki. "Oh. I've fainted longer."

Saki had been told all of Hayate's endeavors from Maria. She had witnessed quite a few of them herself. Maria also told Saki that whenever someone asked Hayate how he got so good at something or when something similar happened to his past life, he would bring up a past part time job he had as a child, reminding all of them of the shitty childhood he had, making everyone feel awkward and wonder if they should laugh or cry that this boy is laughing about the hardships in his life that nearly killed or mentally wounded him. Of course, Hayate told Maria this after he was forgotten, so that noone would ask, and another increasingly awkward moment would be avoided.

So, Saki decided not to ask when he fainted longer. "So, what are you waiting for Hayate-san?"

Hayate blushed as he said, "I'm waiting for Maria-san to wake up."

Saki looked at him slyly as she said, "Oh really? You only just woke up, walked over to the window, and make a worried face as if you're waiting for Maria? I think you like Maria!"

Which is true. While he was asleep, Hayate had a dream about Maria. In the manga, he exhibits feelings of love for Maria and looks to her for advice sometimes. In the anime, they went out (on a pretend date which Hayate took as a 'sign' from Maria.) Hayate has no reason not to like Maria. But Hayate currently wants to avoid confessing to that.

"W-well, it's only natural to like her! She's a nice person, and a good friend!"

Because Saki still doesn't remember Hayate prior to about a week ago, she is acting differently toward him. "Friend? No. I'm not talking about liking someone as a friend."

Hayate's whole face was flushed now. "W-well, what other k-kind of like is th-there?"

"L-O-V..."

"Eyaahhhh! Don't say it!" Shouted Hayate.

He leaned his head against the window. "How did the topic jump from how I'm doing, to my love life? And that's a rhetorical question! Don't answer!"

Saki laughed a little.

She looked back out the window. "I wonder how Waka is doing..."

She looked around. Hayate was in bed, asleep. He still needed rest.

"So, ya love Wataru, do ya?"

Saki was surprised. Due to her surprise, she forgot to deny anything. She just turned around and shouted, "OMYGAWD how'd you know?"

Saki was now facing Sakuya. "Well, If I didn't know before, I sure do now!"

Small drops of sweat rolled down Saki's face. "Um..."

After a long story of how she fell in love with Wataru when they first met, Saki blushed even more than Hayate did a few minutes ago.

Sakuya lauged loud enough for the world to hear. "Really now? Ya know what kinda situation yer in, right?"

Saki nodded. "Yes. I know that my Waka is already in love with Isumi-san. I wouldn't want to get in the way of what he wants."

"... Ya do realize da other reason why ya can't be wit Wataru, right?"

Saki paused. Then nodded again. "Yes. I'm twenty years old. Waka is seven years younger than me. I can't be with an underage child. It's morally wrong."

Sakuya then said "I see. So basically, ya have a Shota Complex (Small boy complex)."

Saki jumped at this. "I do not have a sexual attraction to little boys!" She then fidgeted a little before muttering, ".. just Waka.."

Sakuya jumped up in the air and said, "AALLLLLRIIIIGHHHT! I'm gonna go tell him now!"

"No wait! Don't do it!"

Sakuya looked mischievously toward Saki. "OK. But in return, you have to tell him!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Well then I'll tell him."

"No!"

"So which will it be?"

Saki thought of any possible way out of this situation. With Sakuya here, there are no ways out. Saki finally decided that Wataru should know. 'Even if it makes living together awkward, I should tell him to get this weight off my chest at least...'

Saki slipped on two black leather gloves. "I'll decide using rock paper scissors!" Yeah. Those gloves are for rock paper scissors.

Sakuya put on her game face. "'Kay! I'm ready when you are!"

JAN

KEN...

PON!

A couple of minutes later, Saki was walking down to Wataru's room (shared with Maria) with Sakuya (who came to make sure Saki confessed.)

"I'm telling you Sakuya ojou-sama, paper beats rock!"

"But not super rock. Super rock beats everything."

"Everything?"

"Yup."

"Well, what about super paper?"

"Yeah, you could use super paper."

"Ok, then I use super paper!"

"But then I'll use super scissors."

"... The whole point is to"- she was cut off by the sound of the door opening and the sight of Wataru and Isumi (with Maria still asleep.)

"...love you..."

Saki's ears must have been deceiving her. She couldn't have heard...

"Isumi. I love you!"

Yup. She heard it.

Isumi looked shocked. As if she didn't expect anyone to have romantic interest in her. (Well, she may not have remembered that normal people have love-lives because she's busy finding her way around everywhere and with exorcizing spirits.) "Wataru-kun. I..."

Wataru speaks. "No worries. I always knew you wouldn't go for a guy like me, so I don't need an immediate answer! Just tell me when you can!" Wataru was jittering. He was extremely nervous. It took him all this time, but he finally confessed! But what sort of effect will it have on the people around him?

In the other room, Saki is quietly sobbing, and Sakuya is consoling her. "Things, sniff will be a lot harder from now on sniffle. I, I... I hate it..."

Meanwhile, in the subconscious of Hayate...

'My God. I can feel immense power... but who's it from?'

The Dark Soul tells him. "Someone's using a dark soul. A small amount of power, but enough to make you wonder in you're sleep..."

"Hey, I didn't know you could invade my dreams!"

Maria was waking up...

"Did someone confess in here?" How does she know these things?!

And the certain presence Hayate is feeling... is hidden behind a bookshelf in the hospital rooms...

"...All life form data, has been copied."

The organization members are all working on the plan the voice told them while you weren't looking, so they won't be appearing this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagi-chan and Hayate's and video store owner Wataru's

Butler Network!

Nagi: Ugh. Shuji hasn't come up with the new story yet...

Hayate: He put up a poll a couple of weeks ago, and it's still up, but there are barely any votes as to which anime people want Shuji to fan fic next.

Wataru: Please sent in your votes via poll!

Nagi: And if you don't vote for the next Hayate the Combat Butler story, I'll have an imperial mall built on your house!

Hayate: (Honestly, vote for whatever anime you like!)

Nagi: Oi, what was that Hayate?

Hayate: Nothing ojou-sama!

Wataru: If you don't know what anime the authors talking about, don't worry, the poll closes in November!

Hayate: And just because he's waiting for the poll, doesn't mean he won't be writing any other stories either! The anime in the poll are the anime he's got BIG plans for! So please vote now!

Nagi: November?! Aw That will take forever!

Wataru: Oh Well!

Bye-Bye!

Preview

Hayate: Something bad's gonna happen, I can feel it...

Wataru: I finally confessed...

Saki: I'm happy for you Waka!

Sakuya: 'Ey, Saki?

Hayate: Why did Saki-san just run off?

Sakuya: Ya both are dim.

Wataru: Huh?

Hayate: Wha?

Isumi: Sorry I'm late. I got lost on my way to the preview section.

Hayate: It's a little late now.

Wataru: Next time on Wasuremasu Hayate Forgotten! Saki-san's Wonderful Day.

Hayate: All this just strays from the real plot!

Sakuya: But dis' will help move it along better!

Wataru: What in hell is going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this chapter may have been boring, but don't worry! The cliffhanger at the end should keep you entertained for a while! (Hopefully long enough for me to come up with a story behind the cliffhanger!)

Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a bit pessimistic (I have a negative view of my life), but that doesn't mean I don't have fun! The reason I tell you this is because it is similar to how Hayate views his own life. It's the only similarity we have really. In fact, It makes me a bit like the author of the manga! (Not that being pessimistic is anything to be proud of...)

"I'm tired Shuji. Lets go to bed."

Together?

"Yes."

Okay, I'm gonna leave what just happened up to you. (I am a bit too young, so don't think I'm talking about sex!)


	12. Sakisan's Incredibly Happy Day

1Yeah, so I... kinda slept with Nadja Orumuzuto. Not in an indecent way though!

"Shuji, you're just so cute! You look way younger than you actually are!"

Wait, I look way younger than 15 years old? That's too young Nadja!

"But you do! I just love you!"

Ok... talk about coming out of left field, but Nadja had just recently been assaulted (luckily nothing seriously bad happened) and wouldn't go to sleep without protection... a future Butler's profession! Ok, I'm not going to be a butler, but I am too humble for my own good, and continually train to do absolutely anything at any given moment...

"The author, Shuji, just basically looks up to Hayate in a way."

Well, he is older than me... and a little taller. I just don't wanna be sold off and hounded by the yakuza.

"We're too off topic. Let's save the earth, my darling!"

I'm just... here to narrate the story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Saki-san's Incredibly Happy Day

Ok. By confessing to Isumi, Wataru totally unknowingly dropped a bomb on Saki, who admitted to Sakuya that she loves Wataru. But lets put that aside for now and skip over to 11:00 pm. Late at night.

Saki was still a little weepy. Only she wasn't in her room. She was in the bathroom across the hall, crying. Wataru had to go, so he started down the hall. He had just reached the door when he heard someone say "Love him..."

Okay, he didn't just hear that, he decided. Just to be sure, he pressed his ear up to the door.

Because I'm too lazy to incorporate the sound of sobbing into Saki's words, I'm going to have to ask you to imagine a sniffle or a sob or two in between each word.

"Why did I have to fall in love with him?"

'Saki?'

"Is it because he's more mature on the inside? Or that he's better than me at everything? Because he's cute? All three? Yes, all three. But I can't really love him anymore!

'Okay, am I hearing this right?' Wataru thought. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just because he confessed to Isumi, I can't confess anymore!" Saki sighed a little. "I guess it was impossible anyway. I'm 20 and he's 13. I'm too old for him."

Let me just remind you that Saki is still crying at this time. Keep that in mind.

'Hey wait, Saki, she... she...' A little bulb lights up. 'LOVES ME?'

"But now I can't even covey it. I never will be able to."

Wataru felt just like Hayate feels every day. 'Is this all... my fault?'

As Wataru wondered, the door started to open. He snapped out of his daze, and raced down to the end of the hall, walking towards the door as if he hadn't just been there, with a forced bored look on his face.

"Oh, Waka. Need to use the restroom." It was more of a statement than a question. It was kind of obvious if he was walking to the restroom and she saw him walking toward it. Other than that, she really didn't feel like talking to him.

"Uh, yeah Saki, I, um, I do."

Without another word he went into the bathroom. He could no longer see her, but he heard footsteps trailing off behind. He came back out into the hall and just sat there. Not moving.

"So Saki apparently loves me, huh? Never would of thought... oh my god, what am I gonna do? I can't take back what I said to Isumi, but..." Saki's aggravated face came to mind "I can't just leave her like this."

Wataru didn't know what to do. Contrary to the name of the title of this chapter, things are going to get a little more serious than usual.

The next morning, Wataru went to Hayate's room. Fortunately for him, Saki wasn't in.

He never thought he'd ask this, but he was thirteen. He needed to ask someone.

"H-hey, Hayate-san?"

The butler was in a daze himself. He looked up from what he was thinking about and said "Yes? What is it Wataru-kun?"

"Well, y-you see, I..." He swallowed all his pride and asked "I need advice!"

"...? About what?"

"...about women."

Whoa! Talk about coming out of left field!

"... Is that so?"

".. Yeah. Saki is acting strangely, and I don't know why."

"... Is she irritable and impossible to look at in the eye?"

"... Yeah."

"Does it seem like no matter what you do, she's gonna be mad?"

"Yeah."

Wataru thought to himself. 'This guy isn't as undependable as he looks. Maybe he can teach me how to handle a love situation like this...'

Although, our oblivious former butler (I'm just gonna call him a freelance butler now, cause that's what you are if you're a butler, but you don't have a master. Kinda like Himigami-san.) Took this as a misunderstanding of how a woman works. 'If she doesn't have any reason to be angry, like Wataru says, then there is only one explanation. He's still a child, so he wouldn't know about it, but I need to explain, or he'll worry. I guess I have no choice.'

"Listen Wataru-kun, a few years ago I was a part time nurse at a hospital, and I..."

"Why were you a nurse?"

Hayate hesitated in answering that question. "Well... when I applied for the job, I came in jeans too small for me... and long sleeved shirt. They determined that I was a girl, so they put me to work as a nurse."

"That's kinda sad."

"Any way! This is..."

For about ten minutes, Hayate filled Wataru with unnecessary facts.

"And it happens every month for a week or two."

Wataru had been mentally scarred for life.

"HAYATE! I'm talking about..." Wataru whispers in Hayate's ear.

"OH! So that's it! Sorry I filled you with unnecessary thoughts... I'll take 'em away." Hayate slammed both of his fists into the sides of Wataru's head.

Wataru stood after being knocked down and said, "What happened? What did you do?"

"Oh, I just used a technique I learned from a Sadist to make someone forget 10 minutes. You see, I told you something unnecessary."

"...You don't know what I'm talking about then. Never mind..."

Wataru promptly leaves.

'Damn. If I need advice, I need someone smarter than Hayate, and who won't make jokes about it like Sakuya would.'

"Oh?" Said Maria. "And why are you asking me?"

"Well, I'm not saying anyone would know how to handle a situation like mine, but I need a smart, serious person's advice, not a romantically experienced person's advice."

Maria didn't know whether to be happy, or sad. Or mad for that matter. Maybe a little disappointed. Probably a little bit of regret mixed in. Or a bit of confusion. I dunno.

"Well, I would say you need to just get it out of your way and tell her about the conundrum..."

"Say wha?"

"You need to tell her about what's going on, why you feel bad for her, and just tell her you can still be friends..."

"I... can't really do that."

Maria didn't like where this was going. I like it. She on the other hand, won't like it. Trust me.

"Oh? Why not Wataru-kun?"

"... Well you see, it's because..." and he blushes while he says it, "I kinda... love her too."

Maria should have seen this coming.

"...Is that so?"

Maria was, once again, the only one who knew the entire situation. Not only about the misunderstanding between Saki and Wataru, but about the major difference in age group in comparison to the misunderstanding relationship between Nagi and Hayate. i.e. 13 and 16 year old vs. 13 and 20 year old. The other problem was that Isumi might actually accept Wataru for a boyfriend. Oh boy...

'What's going to happen next?'

Saki was eavesdropping from the bathroom next to the bedroom. 'Waka loves me?... I'm so happy...'

Meanwhile, Hayate was also eavesdropping through the door from the hallway. "Oh no. This isn't good. He should have just told me in the first place. I could have helped."

In the same room, hidden by the shadows of the debt-ridden butler himself, a voice whispered, "ULTIMATE LIFE FORM DATA, HAS BEEN COPIED..."

To be continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No butler network for these serious chapters. What will happen now that Saki knows the whole truth? And how will Hayate knowing the whole truth screw everything up? What is this entity who seems to be copying some kind of data? Sorry, but that's top secret...

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have school, and my parents always use the computer during the day, so I had to choose a good date at the dead of 2:00 AM.

"Shuji, you look so tired. How about I give you a massage now?"

That's a little embarrassing, but okay...

She really feels good about this relationship. I'm gonna get comfortable with it, 'cause she's the only one who takes me seriously in this story (In fact, Hayate and the others are ignoring me now)!

Oh yeah, and just a reminder, the part of the theme of Hayate no Gotoku where lightning flashes over Shion and Kazuha and where Hayate is fighting, in the shadows, the League of Mysterious Dark Butlers is awesome. Just sayin'.

Sayonara.


	13. Despair

1Sorry I took so long, but my schedule is crazy. I hardly have any time to gather more story material, let alone write the story! So today, you will be looking at the last couple of Chapters of the introductory arc of the Wasuremasu Hayate Forgotten Series. I've already planned out the next story arc and it'll be called the Memories of One who Was never Met arc. It's a long name for a story arc, but it sums up what the arc is about. Given the fact that I call it a story arc, it will only be about 5 chapters long. I'll be sure to make them extra long for all of you Hayate fans! :)

"Shuji, you already had a second story arc planned out?"

Yeah, I just need to find out how I'm gonna get to there from the current story arc...

"That's a problem most authors suffer from in writing a series. But you're still working hard and in a busy schedule too. You're soooo cute when you look overworked!"

Not really helping the fact that I'm still overworked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: An Honorable Discharge in the Dark Days of Growing Despair.

Yeah, since the Saki Wataru Isumi triangle isn't going anywhere until Isumi decides what her answer is, we'll focus on what Hayate was really thinking about these past couple of days.

He wasn't lying to Saki when he said he was thinking of Maria, but he was also thinking of the Darkness and the Evil Organization.

Even now, the same thoughts linger in his head. 'Damn, what do I do? I can't get the ones I care about get caught up in this. Especially not Maria-san. To begin with, I don't even know how to confront the Darkness, or how to find this group that hired that assassin. I can't do anything but wait now...'

His mouth is at the moment speaking. He isn't but his lips are moving and words are coming out. He's so lost in thought, he doesn't know what he's saying or who he's speaking to as he walks around the medical wing.

Maria was walking down the hall at the time Hayate was.

"Hayate-kun. Why is your head down?"

Hayate didn't realize that he responded "Well, looking at you, I'm very sorry I didn't look up earlier, you're so pretty..."

"Eh?"

At that moment, Hayate suddenly realized that he was spitting out pickup lines! Little light bulbs light up!

"M-Maria-san! This is, I, um, gotta need to, uh-" And he runs off to the bathroom without a word.

Meanwhile, Maria was taking in what she just heard. "Pretty? I... I didn't know Hayate-kun thought that way about me..."

Hayate was in the bathroom, blushing so much, you could literally see blood coming out of his ears. "I cannot believe I said such a thing to Maria-san! I can't even think about anything else!" Hayate splashed sink water into his face. "Well, the problem is all this pessimistic thinking. I can't concentrate with these bad thoughts lingering!... And I need to find a way to resolve my thoughts... So I'll-"

Maria went up to the reception desk. "Um, excuse me? Do you know where the patient Ayasaki Hayate is?"

"Oh, that young man? He was discharged and left four hours ago. He told me to give you this note if you came looking for him." The receptionist gave Maria a note.

"'If you're looking for me, don't bother. These bad people are after me. Staying with me will put all of your lives in danger, so I'll fight this on my own. Although I want to defeat this threat and return to my life, I fear that more danger will come to you and everyone else. So I'm never returning. I'll repay the debt by working overseas and sending Ojou-sama the money via mail. Once again, don't follow. You can't catch up to me by now. Unless you have the legs of S-na Kobay-kawa from Eyesh-eld 21. Or the fl-shstep from Bl-ach. This is my last message. If I die, It's probably better for everyone's safety if I do. Because then I won't have to fight the urge to come back...'... This is terrible! Hayate is gone. Nobody remembers him... nobody will grieve for him, or give a damn, that's probably what he's thinking right now, but I give a damn! And so do Wataru, Saki, Sakuya, and Isumi!"

Maria read the rest of the note. "'Maria-san, if you are reading this, my last message to everyone, I just want you to know... that I love you.

Ayasaki Hayate. Third Rate Butler. He who is no more.'

The ending shocked her. Not only his low opinion of himself, but those THREE words... I love you. She never would have guessed.

"Where are the others?"

"Waiting for you to be the last one to read the note so that you can get into the limo to search for your friend."

Yeah, the opening wasn't quite right. I'm making another second story arc. I was gonna call it the Search for Hayate arc, but it sounds too much like the Search for Sas-ke arc from N-ruto. So I'm calling it Mislead and Deluded arc. I was gonna call it the Hunt for Hayate, but it will have used the same cliche that the aforementioned story arc uses. You know, with two of the first letters being the same.

Going back to our protagonist, who is lost in the woods surrounding Fuji...

"This is the only way. I won't endanger anyone with my presence anymore."

"_That's right. If anyone get's hurt, it's all your fault. Best to just fight it on your own."_

The italics are the Dark side of Hayate telling him what to do, but he doesn't know that.

"The high altitude of these woods is perfect for training. But compasses don't work here, and dead bodies are found here all the time..."

"_Once you master your power, you can get out with ease." 'Then I will take control and force him to complete the ultimate...'_

"Huh. I guess I need to be out here to master my power."

Hayate secretly tore the pages detailing his power from Wataru's book.

"Okay, let's see. Standard Spiritual release, Chapter one..."

Now back to our other hero and heroines (Wataru, Saki, Maria and Isumi).

"Sorry I can't come with ya, Grandpa Mikado wants me ta come to the Main Mansion for somethin'!"

From the limo, Maria said, "That's okay Sakuya-san, we'll find him." But when Maria said "him" she meant Hayate. And when she thought of Hayate, she thought of what he said in his note. "I love you." Which came as a shock to everyone but Isumi.

"As I thought, Hayate-sama has feelings for Maria-dono."

"Please, just 'Maria'."

Isumi, however was still thinking of an answer for Wataru. 'He sounded serious. It will take time to answer, but the person I feel will take my hand will be the "hero" to my "side-heroism" as in a side female main character!' Okay, about that "side-heroism" thing, She doesn't actually know what she was thinking when she thought that.

Now, the story will take a twist and instead of following the gang for the rest of the chapter, we will follow Sakuya while she goes to visit Mikado Sanzenin.

In a small room in the huge main Sanzenin Manor, a short old man with huge presence was standing. Sakuya comes in and says "Old man, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Mikado stood there and stared at her for a few moments. Then he said "Ayasaki Hayate."

Isn't Hayate supposed to be forgotten?

"Nobody knows dat kid anymore. I called around."

"That is correct. Nobody on Earth remembers this boy."

"So why do you old man?"

"... None of your business."

"Why is dis boy being killed all over da place?"

"That boy is almost an incarnate of the god of unluckiness."

"Huh... I could sorta tell."

"I could use this to test his abilities as a butler... but as I am not the cause of this situation, I cannot."

"Ayasaki... I only found three names on the internet. Shun Ayasaki, a man who makes dirty money through dubious means. Never looks for a steady job."

"Well, memory of the boy is only erased, so his parents are still existent..."

"Misaki Ayasaki, A woman with a gambling disorder."

"Sakuya, had you ever thought to realize that their marriage makes no sense?"

"Eh?"

"Well, people who are lazy usually marry someone hardworking so they can mooch off of him/her. But two lazy people got married and waited until they had a kid to do manual labor... it's a little stupid."

"Getting back on topic... the third name I found was **Hiwatari Ayasaki.**"

Within a second of hearing that name, Mikado's pupils shrank and he wore a very angry look on his face.

"Did you just say... Hiwatari Ayasaki?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Mikado had no time to answer, as he hunched himself over in pain.

"Old man! What's wrong?"

"Hiwatari is a foot soldier."

"Huh?"

"That man is a soldier in an organization I stumbled upon years ago."

"Wha?"

"I fought him. But he almost killed me. So I decided to leave that organization alone."

'What really surprises me is that an evil old man decided to fight evil itself...' "So what's this guy got to do with Hayate?"

"... He'll kill the boy."

"Huh?"

"When Ayasaki Hayate meets Ayasaki Hiwatari, his older brother in the field of battle, he will die."

"How do you know?"

"... I wasn't alone when I fought him. I had an army of about thirty-nine professional combat butlers help me. All killed by the same man. Hiwatari Ayasaki."

"But dat's impossible!"

"... I knew there was something special about that boy when I heard his name was 'Ayasaki'. It looks like I was right."

"Ya can't prove his older sibling will kill him! He might win!"

"No. Hiwatari cannot be beaten. It took four hours of intense nonstop battle for him to utter 'umpf'. He said nothing else the entire time before and after that instant."

"So Hayate is..."

"It is the same organization that's going after him. Ayasaki Hayate... is DEAD."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayate is in a bit of trouble! His own brother will kill him... how tragic!

Oh yeah, and I beat Kenjiro Hata sensei at giving Hayate's older brother a background! I said that Hiwatari was an enemy. In the manga, Hayate said that his older brother is "never coming back." Well, whatever.

See ya next time, when the new story arc begins!


	14. Konoha Kamaki

Well, the story is reaching a new story arc and I want to thank all my supportersཀ (I don't really seem to have many though... maybe some I don't know about.)

"I will always support you."

Thanks Nadja. Geez, if only Hayate and the others had your upbeat spirit.

"But if they did, the current storyline wouldn't make sense...."

Yeah, true. Hayate is trying to master his spirit(?) Power. The power to send a burst of energy similar to a ki blast from Dragonball Z. Hey, Nagi once said Dragonball without bleeping, so I figured I can too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deluded and Misguided, Chapter 14: Konoha Kamaki

Hayate is in his third day of training. "HYAAAཀ" Trees are being uprooted everywhere his blast goes. _"Not Yet__ཀ __You still need to veer off at a 90 degree angle__ཀ" _"Okay, these beginner exercises are getting a little stupidཀ I can't make sense of themཀ" _"__....Tch. Okay, we'll move on to the first technique"_ Hayate listened to what he believed was a dark entity, but is actually his dark side. He only listens because he is not familiar with "spirit power" (and who isn't? I just made it up. But if any power besides Hayate's comes from a different manga, please tell me, so I can make a joke about the manga. Although, I will more than likely already know what manga it is if you point out what it looks like. You know, this is just like the Tiger's Pit. Only Parenthetical, and without any major significance.)

While Hayate is off training, his search party groups at Nagi's mansion. Nagi was a little angry. "Where have you been Maria?"

"...More to the point, why is it that the mansion is in Shambles?"

"Uh, well you see, I tried to make myself a fish dinner, and the kitchen sorta..."

"Exploded."

"More or less."

Maria sighed. For the rest of the day, she cleaned and rebuilt the mansion. "I should call Klaus-san just to be safe."

"Eh? You're leaving me with the old man?"

"Listen, right now you don't remember, but your butler is in danger. You may not remember picking out Himegami-kun's replacement, but that's okay, neither do I. I need to go and help the boy, or else he might get hurt, and-"

"Woah, woah, run that by me again. Boy? Maria, are you going out with someone?"

Redder than a beet, Maria answered "N-n-no! I mean..." Flash back to the love statement on the letter "Not... yet at least."

"Aha! Maria, you finally found a suitor! I'm so proud! Is that why you called him my butler? By marrying you, is he going to assume the same work you do?"

"No! Right now, he's in danger!"

For about an hour and a half, Maria explained the situation the best she could.

"And that's why I came!"

"Hm... Sounds like something out of a lame fanfiction."

.... I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"But Maria, your saying that an Organization is after this Hayate? How do you know?"

"Because at the end of a few chapters there was this creepy voice talking about copying data or something."

Hey! I tried to make it as subtle as possible!

"But you're saying that he feels like he's a burden?"

"Yes. He is a very nice boy, very strong headed and thinks about others too much. He never really thought of his own safety! Now he's out there, probably lost, doing nothing but.... I dunno, he said they were after him, so training to fight? Either that or trying to win the lottery and failing."

Yes. We get it. He is unfortunate. You got that point across so many times.... Well, I guess it is safe to say it's fun to make fun of him.

"So Maria, this person was my butler."

"Yes."

"And for a reason currently unexplainable to any of the main characters, absolutely nobody in the world can remember him?"

"Well, for whatever reason, Isumi-san remembered."

"Where is she? I'd like to ask more questions about this 'Hayate.'"

"Uh, well..." Maria bent down and whispered something in Nagi's ear.

"Finally! Good for him!"

"Yes, but neither of them wants to get out of the limo. They're afraid that if they leave, they will end up alone and in an awkward situation together. At least in the limo, they have the driver there."

Close up of the limo driver. "Hi, my name is Kotetsu, imprisoned Segawa family butler currently pulling jobs like this off for community service. But when this all blows over.... I will finally see Ayasaki again!"

Allow me to explain. We couldn't just let Kotetsu-san forget the whole reason he was in prison to begin with. So, one of the inmates in his cell was an exorcist who, like Isumi, sleeps within a magical barrier protecting from outside sources.

"Once I'm out, I'll legally convince Ayasaki to see me! And the things we'll do together.... Ahhh...."

Please do not throw the innocence of this work into question, I'm begging you!

"I heard of the situation. Nobody remembers Ayasaki? He must be in so much pain... I will help ease his pain! And I'll teach him to become a true Combat Butler! The only time he used true power was during volume 6 with his special deadly technique!"

Let me explain again. A butler's job is to serve their master, and guide their master. A Combat Butler must do that, and protect their master with awesome strength. The special deadly technique is simply an extension of spirit energy. Hayate's technique was simply his Spirit Release forming around his whole body. He unconsciously added the attribute of wind too. However, in cases like Kaede Nonohara (a person whose name I have most in common) Fire isn't an attribute. He is a special case, as fire is his primary power. Because Safety Shutter: Grand Explosion Immolating Dark Murder! Is merely one technique, he hasn't even begun to use his full power. You know what, maybe I'll include him in the story.

Because a special deadly technique is required to be a first-class butler and spirit power is required for a special deadly technique, spirit power is to butlers what N-n is to hunters from H-nterxHunter.

"And another thing. Back in volume Five, a guy mentioned that the reason he bought the manga was because he thought it was by Kumeta-sensei. This is not Sayonara Zets-bou Sensei!"

An explanation I had planned, yet has nothing to do with the story :)

"Although I am very depressed.... and so is Hayate."

Yeah, and so is Gilbert, the Yakuza, and Klaus.

So, now back to Wataru and Isumi in the back of the limo.

'Isumi... did I fluster you? Damn, maybe I should have waited until this whole thing blew over... but no, Saki loves me too. And I, uh, kinda love Saki as much as Isumi. Damn, this whole situation is impossible!'

A line worthy of Nats-hiko Taki.

'Saki still probably is angry... I need to solve that problem first!'

Another misunderstanding. Well, more like dramatic irony. We know some things he doesn't. Saki already knows, and is no longer mad. She is using the restroom, currently.

Saki: 'Oh no. If I suddenly act different than I already did, the fact that Waka admitted he liked me as well as Isumi-san will make everything obvious! He'll know that I love him! And I don't want to make a scene... I mean, I'm 20 and he's just 13!'

For whatever reason, if you love a person that is or looks young (is 13 years old or looks like it) it is called a lolita/shota complex. But if the person is younger than you are, but looks older than he/she is, it's considered as normal as a relationship between two people of the approximate same age who look and act their own age. That's the way the world works.

But if it were me in charge of the world, I would make it so that loving a person like that or any other way would be okay. Because love is love, you know? Like how Julius Ceaser liked that Egyptian chick, even though he was Greek. Love shouldn't have barriers.

(Editor's Note. Shuji is very philosophical. Some aspects of this story may incite an explanation of his views on some things people don't understand, or consider "unusual".)

Well anyway, I won't have to explain about homosexual or lolita/shota complex relationships ever again, because that was it. Back to the story.

'So I'm going to remain indifferent to hide it!'

Well, this should complicate things.

Nothing of significant importance happens for about one month... and the group has combed all of Japan.

Isumi's mind had gone blank since a month ago.

Flashback.

"Isumi. I love youཀ"

"No worries. I always knew you wouldn't go for a guy like me, so I don't need an immediate answerཀ Just tell me when you canཀ"

'Wataru-kun loves me... Wataru-kun loves... me...'

In a continuous movement like a record.

Maria-san was frantic. "Thank you for helping us search, Nagi!"

"Hey, anything for your fiancé. I can't wait to get a good look at this guy!"

"H-he's n-not my f-fiancé!"

"Your beet red face says otherwise!"

"Ugh! Geez!"

Heh. That's cute. Well, the only place they haven't checked was... Mt. Fuji.

"Hey, Maria? Is this man an adventurous type?"

"Why Nagi?"

"Because I see trees ripped from their roots in the middle of the street near the forest surrounding Fuji."

Maria started to sweat as she saw uprooted trees scattered around the area.

Well, lets get back to our protagonist...

"Huff, huff. Yes! I mastered the Special move from this book!"

"_Yes, but everyone knows that in a fighting game, most fighters have at least two special techniques, and at least one finishing move! At least two must be original!"_

"Well, my special deadly technique is essentially my original finishing move... and this book-taught Special move does cover some areas of attack... but not all of them! I need to come up with a new, original special move!"

"_Well_,_ I suppose I could teach you about addition power."_

"Addition power?"

"_Where you combine your spirit power with physical power."_

"Huh... you mean like this?"

Hayate swung his fist at a tree, and a round burst of energy came out, and sent the tree flying! Hayate kicked a tree, and a burst of energy did the same! Finally, he head-butted another tree, and the results were the same.

"_My God! I can't believe you learned how to do this in such a short time! But if you switch to this form of attack, your moveset and special moves, not to mention your finisher will change! It's like in a fighting game with two of the same characters, only in different modes!"_

"When did the topic of conversation with this guy change to fighting games?"

Meanwhile, a shadow was watching from the shadows.

"Oh, a strong man, huh? And considerate... just my type! I'll have him yet..."

She steps into the light. She has bowl cut red hair, and thick rimmed, round glasses. Her eyes were green, like a salad garden.... and she had breasts the size of the world. Not the actual world, I mean like Globes. (No actual nudity, so it's okay.) She was wearing a completely yellow, turtle neck sweater (in August) and a short, violet mini-skirt.

".. Or my name isn't Konoha Kamaki!"

So Hayate trains. Next time, we'll deal with sad reunions, and happy feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time's specials will include a description of Hayate's power. Expect to see more!

Standard Spiritual Release: The most basic and the weakest, but can also be the strongest if used by the right person. User can use something similar to a ki blast from Dragonball Z and can also be used in a way similar to Kameh-meha. The blasts can change in size and power depending on the users will or desires. Master users can Change direction of the blast at will.

Addition Power: Burst Fist. A round burst of energy immediately comes from Hayate's fist as he punches. Dynamite Kick: Same effect as Burst Fist. Gong: Same effect, using Hayate's head instead. Let it be noted that this Addition power is not to be confused with the Special deadly technique, Hayate no Gotoku! (Whimsical Hurricane). The effects of these burst techniques only last as long as Hayate's punch/kick/head-butt. Hayate no Gotoku lets Hayate use Spirit release all over his body, but instead of the blast coming from his body, the spirit energy surrounds his body, enabling him to become the blast itself, after which, he self-destructs causing a large explosion or something. It's complicated, I know. I'm not quite sure where I got the effects ideas from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagi-chan and Hayate's and Dark Hayate's

Butler Network!

Hayate: Hello, I'm Hayate Ayasaki, the protagonist!

Nagi: Hi, I'm Sanzenin Nagi a (current) side character, but I'll be back on top!

Dark: Heh, I'm a character whose identity is unknown to everyone, including Hayate. I'm Hayate's dark side. Dark Hayate for short.

Hayate: He isn't known in the story, but he was kind enough to appear as a guest in this side project that has nothing to do with the story!

Dark: Heh, which means in the story, Hayate, you still don't know who I am! And since it's already known who is speaking, I don't have to use those annoying italics!

Nagi: The author has already confirmed that Dark Hayate will be appearing more frequently in the story.

Hayate: And the drama is building in the story!

Nagi: At this rate, it looks like Hayate will end up with Maria. I'm not mad, since this has nothing to do with the Actual Story by Kenjiro Hata, but I am a little peeved that the author chose the MariaxHayate story instead of the NagixHayate story.

Hayate: What?

Shuji: Hey, when everyone remembers Hayate, your memory of your love for Hayate will be something else that deepens the drama. And the suspense. And also, I made Hayate deaf for the remainder of the Network.

Hayate: What?

Nagi: I hope you understand everything!

Hayate: What?

Shuji: And if you don't, ask me in a message, or a review!

Hayate: What?

Shuji and Nagi: Bye bye!

Hayate: ..... uh, bye?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preview

Hayate: Who are you?

Konoha: I love you!

Maria:!! Hayate-kun, who... is this girl...?

Hayate: M-maria-san! I told you not to follow me!

Maria: Hayate-kun, you don't understand.

Hayate: Understand what?

Konoha: What's this bloodlust I feel?

Next time, on Wasuremasu! Hayate's Forgotten? Regrettable Decisions in Desperate Times.

Hayate: I honestly don't understand!

Maria: Come next episode, you will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew! This is the longest chapter I've done in a while! I included Nagi Ojou-sama and added a new character. How do you like that?

To tell the truth, I'm not sure if many people will continue to read this because with the spirit power involvement, so that's why I'm going to put an explanation of everyone's power at the bonus of every chapter I can! I hope it helps...

"I'm sure it does Shuji!"

Thank you.... Wanna go out to a movie?

"Sure."

Well, I've got a date, so see ya later!


	15. The Melancholy of Hiwatari

1I'm so happy that I've actually received reviews begging me to continue! If you'd like, please write your own Hayate story! They're scarce, and I'd like to see more!

My long hiatus was because I was frantically searching for information on Hayate's brother so that I could weave that into my original story about his brother.

"You're such a hard worker!"

Nadja, I don't consider it working unless I've actually found something.... Well, I have to make do with the only info on his brother I have to go on!

BTW, _Italics_ are Hayate's dark side speaking. Just so you know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deluded and Misguided Part 3, Chapter 15: Regrettable Decisions in Desperate times! The Melancholy of "Hiwatari" Ayasaki.

"... And that is who I am." Said a man in a cloak. To a mirror.

We're using a quarter or a half of a chapter to explain this.

This man, was "Hiwatari" Ayasaki. I use this term lightly, as it is an alias. "Hiwatari" is not his real name. For everyone who had just met him, he was Hiwatari. But as for everyone who did...

At a Parthenon-like structure in the sky.

"Sir, I have the last of the people who know me." Hiwatari was holding a sleeping, six year old Hayate.

From the shadows, there was a man who apparently likes to wear curlers to bed. And during the day. Behind him, there was a small speaker. The speaker said, "Good. Very Good. My political pawn, and Emperor of this country you traveled to will rearrange his memories."

The really familiar looking Emperor took Hayate in his hand, and opened one of his eyes. Then, a small, shiny bird looking thing appeared in the Emperor's eye, then in Hayate's. "I will change three things in his memories for you *drip*." A drip concealed his name. Is this scenario looking familiar?

"Thank you. First off, I want it to be very difficult for him to remember me. He only remembers in rare instances when he thinks about sibling-ship, or in his dreams. Two, If he remembers me, he knows me as 'Hiwatari', not my real name. Third, any instance in his memories involving me, other than when I saw him in the rain a few days ago will be erased."

"So it shall be done." After 10 seconds, the Emperor dropped Hayate.

The speaker spoke. "Just because your dark side lost all control in a domestic argument concerning this brat, you want to join this small evil organization?"

".... Those parents I could do without, but I don't want to hurt Hayate...."

"... But you do know that by leaving a single memory, you haven't really erased his memories of you. And although you made it difficult for him to remember, that still means he'll remember."

"......."

"Hiwatari" wanted him to remember. He cared for Hayate just as much as he cared for his girlfriend, so he didn't want to just vanish from Hayate's life. He wanted to stay with Hayate, even if it was in a memory he wouldn't ever remember.

"This emperor abandoned one of his sons in Japan. I predict that he will face his son once again. And afterwards, his son will make as much money as he needs to make a living as a butler with plastic surgery so that noone will recognize him. I warned this emperor of this. I can provide you with loose predictions of your future. It might help..."

"No thanks."

"This emperor will guide you to the meeting ground." The speaker shut off.

"..... So, what is the name of your country?"

"Britt-nia." Yeah, we all saw that coming didn't we?

Getting back to the regularly appointed story...

The girl kept watching Hayate intently. "Oh, he's so cute! I can't wait to meet him!"

She jumps down from the tree, expecting to land in front of Hayate... but she lands ON him instead!

"Ah, owch.... Sorry miss... I was just wandering around and didn't... know..." Hayate looked up and found that they were in a suggestive position with her on top of him. It seemed like everything he thought about came to a screeching halt as he looked at the position that they were in.

"Um, I'm sorry sir! I'm a bit of a klutz..." She got up off of him and dusted off her skirt.

Hayate's face was steaming red. "Uh, no problem. Um... who are you and why are you in the forest surrounding Fuji?"

"Oh." She got up and folded her hands together. "My name is Konoha Kamaki! Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh. Same here, pleased to meet you.... ah!"

"What's wrong?"

Hayate looked at her, and tried as much as possible not to make a scene. He covered his eyes with his hands. "Um, your skirt's sticking up...."

Konoha looked down and saw the front end of her skirt sticking up. "Eek!" She quickly pushed it down. "D-did you see?"

"Um... a little, for the split second I noticed it..."

"Pervert."

"Ah!" Said Hayate as an arrow labeled pervert struck his body. But wait! 'She didn't sound angry... it actually sounded playful!' He looked at her... she had her hands on her smiling, blushing face. '... I have a terrible feeling in my gut...'

"So you pervert, what are you doing way out here?"

"Um..." 'I can't very well tell her that I'm training. She'll ask about what I'm training, and if I lie, she'll ask to see a technique that I can't pull off, but if I tell the truth, she'll probably think I'm a nut job!' Well, your way of thinking isn't all that normal anyway... Things shouldn't go your way right now though.

"Are you by any chance training out here?"

"Oh, uh, yes." 'Damn, she caught me before I lied!' You can't be caught for lying before the fact. Honestly.

"What're you training for?"

"Erp!" 'No wait a minute, she didn't ask "what I'm training" she asked "what I'm training for"! This is easy!' "To defeat an unforgivable enemy."

"Do you mind me asking who this enemy is?"

'How do I answer? I don't really know.' "I don't know yet, but he's my brother's killer." Remember what he was told, Hiwatari "lost" himself to his dark side, so Hayate thinks that he's dead. Any comments that have to do with what they don't already know will be muted to them. You'll find out how it really went down later...

"You're searching for revenge?"

"... Well technically, I was attacked first. This is related to an organization according to the information I have. In reality, he was killed by the darkness inside him, but I was told this during an attack by an organization guy. There is a reason for this, and that means that this organization must be involved."

"How do you know it's an organization?"

"An organized crime can't be crafted by only one person if they wish to succeed. And this person has no particular grudge against me. So this must have been planned out in a collaboration with a group of people who have a sort of connection between me. If I never knew who my brother was, and a group of people I don't know want me dead, then I can only believe that the organization is connected to my brother's death." You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. But you all know that his brother isn't really dead. (Again, to be revealed in a later chapter.) Don't tell Hayate.

"Hmm.. So you're training to beat an organization that may have killed your brother."

"In a nutshell, yes."

".... It's a little farfetched if you ask me."

"Oh, really?"

Konoha smiled and said "But I believe you."

"Eh?"

"I've never met you, and it isn't just because you're cute, but I feel I can trust you."

'Wait, this seems vaguely familiar... Oh yeah! Maria-san said something similar the morning that this ordeal began!' Hayate suddenly remembered what DID start this ordeal. Not the Darkness. Not figuring out about his brother. Hell, not even figuring out about an organization. It was the plain and simple fact that nobody remembered him. He had almost forgotten that HE had been forgotten. 'I only gave it some thought when writing that run away note, but... that is what started this entire ordeal. The lone fact that nobody remembers me.' He never thinks about himself. He only does when the situation is focused on him and how bad things look for him. But even when he's in trouble, when someone else is in equal trouble, he thinks he was being selfish, and that's what causes his misfortune to everyone around him. It's not. He's just too blinded by his care for other people. That has been his mindset since he was a kid. When he became a teen, that changed a lot, but on that Christmas Eve night in meeting with Nagi... he regained that care for others that blinded him to his own problems, which in itself, is a problem he has. Now that he remembers his own problem, he won't know how to deal with it.

'But I can't really just change my cause for this from my brother to me just because I remembered it...' It was your initial cause for investigation, idiot. I finally had to stoop to calling names. Humph.

Meanwhile... The Hayate search party was following a trail of uprooted trees.

Maria was still troubled. She didn't know what to say when she saw him. 'He confessed to me in that note... maybe I should confess too.' The thought had run through her head.

Isumi was still trying to sum up what Wataru had said one month ago. 'I've always thought he was a good friend. It was because he loves me? I've never really thought that way about anyone...' Hayate wasn't a potential lover, he was someone she looked up to as a hero. Which also explains why she still gets embarrassed around him. 'But if I consider the possibility of a lover, then my answer to Wataru-kun is...' Omitted for suspense.

Wataru was continually trying to find out what to do. 'No doubt Saki is still angry about that whole thing... but she doesn't know that I know the cause! So if I tell her that I know that she loves me and apologize... then she won't be mad anymore! But then she'll ask if I love her... I do, but I already confessed to Isumi! She'll refuse me if I confess to Saki! Is it so wrong to love more than one person?' Not really. You just can't get married to both women. If you're in a relationship with both and they both approve of the situation, I'd say you're golden. But then you have more troubles on your hands if you need to support two women. So you can't really do anything right now that wouldn't screw you in any tiny or monumental way.

Saki was going to take initiative. 'Okay, I decided that I won't let others opinions of me stop me from loving Waka! I don't care if they think I have a thing for small boys!' She finally listens to me. 'I'll confess. I know that he confessed to Isumi already, but that's what's making me hold this in! If I don't get it out soon, I never will! And what could happen between us never will be...' You can see where this situation is headed, right? If you don't, you'll find out soon.

Nagi was awaiting her first look at who she believed to be Maria's "fiancé". 'I wonder what he looks like? He has to be good looking if Maria suddenly settled for him.'

Maria looked back. "Where did Isumi-san, Wataru-kun, and Saki-san go to?"

Nagi sighed. "I know that Wataru took Isumi somewhere to talk of their love-life, but I dunno where Saki went."

In a small clearing just two minutes away...

Wataru Isumi and Saki all speak in this order: Wataru - Isumi - Saki.

"Saki, Isumi, I..."

"Wataru-kun, I..."

"Waka, I..."

Their story is to be continued. Getting back to our butler...

"So you're saying that nobody remembers who you are?"

"Yes, Kamaki-san. It's like the reverse of amnesia." Reverse Amnesia Hammer folks. Don't forget that plot device.

Kamaki laughed.

"Um, I know that it's somewhat unbelievable.."

"Tee hee. Not 'somewhat'. It is! Any other person would probably think that you're a nut job!"

"Uh, yeah."

"But I trust you. Call me crazy, but you don't look like the type of person who would lie."

Hayate looked down in embarrassment. "T-thanks."

".... Hayate-kun was it?"

"Yes."

"I have something to tell you..."

"Huh?"

Maria's side. "We're getting close! I feel a strong presence up ahead!"

"....E-EHHHHHHHH!???" Shouted someone in the forest. Birds are flying away from the area.

"What was that loud yell? Is it Hayate-kun?"

Hayate's side.

Hayate's eyes went blank. His whole body was trembling. His hands started to shake. He broke out into a cold sweat. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"W-w-were you really......?

"Yes."

"How d-did you know? I never even told you about.....!"

"I have the spiritual ability to look at what people are thinking. I saw the info in your head and recognized it from my association with it."

"A power-user!"

"You aren't the only one out there, cutie."

At that moment, Maria came into the same area and saw Hayate in the distance. "Hayate!" She got closer... "Hey..... huh?" As she got closer, she saw Hayate on the floor, in a fetal position, trembling and shaking.

"Oh no, Hayate! What's wrong?" She ran over to where he was, and knelt down.

"Maria-san, she...." Hayate tells her what he just heard.

Flashback.

"I was probably the main cause of your brother's death."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was cool because I could control it, but he had difficulty and 'died'."

"My brother!?"

"'Hiwatari' Ayasaki. It's my fault he died."

"....E-EHHHHHHHH!???"

To be continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When this chapter started, did you think Konoha Kamaki was going to be a rival to Maria for Hayate? Well she isn't..... yet. She might be in the future though. What do you think?

As you probably guessed, since Hata-sensei already showed us a small glimpse of Hayate's brother and might elaborate more on him (seeing as how unlike his parents who have the kanji for "mother" and "father" on their shadowed faces, he has a shadowed face, but no kanji for "brother" on it) I made it so that "Hiwatari" isn't his real name. And I also made it so that Hayate has no actual memory of him other than that time after the incident with A-tan. I'll give him more memories based on the older brother that Hata-sensei develops. I don't want to make an already existing character a different background than he originally does. Although his background story in this story I'll tie in with the regular story... and at the end of this story, I need to make it so that in the actual story, when they meet the older brother, this story doesn't contradict that. Maybe a memory wipe... or a major time-skip without anyone aging, but forgetting stuff that passed by in their lives...

"You're being so kind in explaining all this to the readers. It just creates more work for you...."

Well, I don't want to leave them clueless...

"Still, you're being so nice right now."

:-") Thank you. Well, see you later!

"_And I'll see YOU next time!_"


	16. Apologies and Elaborations

Sorry to all you Code Geass fans, but I was referring to the Puppet Butler, Limited to Once from the anime that was a parody. The Emperor, I admit, was a little much. But I sort of wanted an explanation for what was up with that Puppet Butler. It should take place in an alternate timeline, yet after Lelouch's, "Death". He would need someway to keep his identity secret. And a way to make money. So I came up with a twist, that Lelouch was really that Puppet Butler from the League of Mysterious Dark Butlers (and I'll explain how in this chapter). It will be the last mention of Code Geass except for when mention of the Emperor is involved (because remember, he's the reason Hayate can hardly remember his brother, and I can't just phase him out.) Although I'll find someway to fit in Lelouch's backstory to this! Maybe a random extra....

"All of you fans of Kazuha and Shion rejoice! Those two make an appearance!"

Thank you, my lovely co-host! Well, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deluded and Misguided Part 4: Apologies and Elaborations.

First, I want you all to know that the Emperor is dead. Lets say that the events of Code Geass happened between Hayate's childhood, and his current age. And that he wasn't anywhere near the conflict when it all happened (which is a little unbelievable I know, but please bear with me). After Lelouch's supposed "Death", this is what I speculate. And BTW I'm using the actual names because it would get confusing if I didn't.

"C.C., this surgery is only temporary, and when I come back from Japan, I will remove this false face and come live with you once I make enough money."

"But Lelouch, what are you working as?"

"A butler."

"Fufufu. How noble of you."

"In this world without a ruler or MAJOR war, I want to do the best I can. And I read the job description. The definition of what a 'butler' is has become more noble than it would have been back then."

But Lelouch forgot to take into account who he was working for. Kirika Kazuha.

"League of Mysterious Dark Bulters? I'll have none of it!"

"Oh really? I know who you really are."

"Huh?"

"And I know who you know. I've looked up the incident. And have been watching all involved. Including Kallen, Nunnaly, the Black Knights, and all from Ashford Gakuen."

"What?"

Kirika held up a cell phone.

"After seeing you, I put my spies on speed Dail. As soon as they hear the ring, they are commanded to kill..."

"YOU!" Lelouch made a mad dash to the platform Kirika was on. It's the stone platform from the second OP. And did I mention that she was with her snake?

"Heh." She snapped her fingers. And before Lelouch could use Geass, he felt one hand covering his eyes, and another restraining his body. It was the female butler Shion Kureseto. "Make another move, and I call my spies."

"GRRR.... Fine. But if you so much as touch a hair on their heads..."

"As long as you do what I say, they will remain unharmed."

".... Alright."

And so, during the events of the Dark Butlers' story...

"This man."

"Kirika, what about this man?"

"He killed your sister."

"What?"

"He's a butler who's fulfilling his obligation and making his mistress powerful... by ridding himself of the competition."

"WHAT? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I can get you to do whatever I want. Would I lie?"

"Grrrr.... fine. I'll believe you."

But Lelouch had his suspicions. After Hayate defeated the snake controlling Kirika, he learned the truth.

"I can't really blame her. She was being controlled by a snake. But she is still a person abusing her power, so I should stop her..." He looked into a small picture. "But I have enough money to support me and C.C. for a long time now, and I shouldn't worry her. (I know it's a bit OOC, but it's also my favorite pairing, so once again, please bear with me). And besides..." He remembered the fall of the Dark Butlers and the evil snake to Hayate's hands. "I think this academy will be safe in his hands."

And so Lelouch went off to live with C.C. I might make this into a fic when I can, but right now, I can't.

For those of you who have no idea of what I'm talking about, here is where the story restarts.

"Were you really the cause?"

"Yes."

"How did you know? I never even told you about my brother!

"I have the spiritual ability to look at what people are thinking. I saw the info in your head and recognized it from my association with it."

"A power-user!"

"You aren't the only one out there cutie."

End of Flashback.

"And that's what happened."

Maria just stood there in shock. "You have an older brother?" For the next ten minutes, Hayate explains everything that you know. "Hayate-kun, I wouldn't trust a voice coming from black flames."

"But it's true." Konoha said from behind them. "And he only 'died' because of me."

"Um excuse me, but who are you?"

"Maria-san, this is Konoha Kamaki. She appeared out of nowhere."

Konoha raised a hand and said "Please let me continue. Since explaining things in detail would be hard, I'm going to let the readers read a flashback while I explain what happens to you." Hey, I'm the only one who can interact with the... oh forget it.

Flashback. Again.

In a small apartment building.

"I can't believe that happened to Hayate... all because of those rotten parents of mine!"

Konoha is standing next to him. "Why is it that he can't just abandon them?"

"Because of his kind nature... he believes that people can change. Look at me, I never changed, and that's why I'm never going back to those parents."

"That stubborn nature hasn't changed since I met you."

".... Yeah."

Hayate cuts into the story. "And it's true. Those parents never did change."

Konoha frowned. "Please let me continue."

"I know of a way to change."

"Konoha? You do?"

"Yes. You see, when people are weak, they can't change who they are out of fear that it will drastically damage their lives, and it will, because they aren't strong enough to handle the change. But with power..." Suddenly, a dark flame bursts, and surrounds Konoha. "You can change, and handle the changes."

"K-Konoha?"

"You see, your parents are the weakest of all. They don't look for jobs, they make money using dubious means. If they changed that, they wouldn't be used to it, unable to adapt. Weak. That's why since they started this lifestyle, they never change. But if they had more confidence, will, spirit, all parts of the element of power, they would be able to change. But they don't have any of the three."

"I-I see..."

"I asked for this power when I was in desperate need. I was told that I couldn't control this power, so I set out to prove that wrong. I needed help when the people in College bullied me, so that's why. I gained confidence in myself, the will to live on, and spirit determined to grow stronger (hence my spiritual power). When I confronted my inner power, it said that I had enough power to overtake it, so I did."

"B-but this power, it's..."

"Dark? I know. But darkness is misunderstood. Not every dark thing is evil. Not every light thing is nice."

"But the nice part..."

"Villains today don't even know about dark power. Any power other than a force of darkness is considered 'light'. Dark power is considered dark. If villains control light power, than a nice person can control darkness. But it's already been pre-determined that every dark thing is evil, so there is an evil entity that this power originates from. But I'm strong enough to **Overtake** it! Which means I can use it's power for my own means."

"But if you didn't have a power to begin with..."

"Oh, everybody has power of the spirit. But if they don't discover or use it, they may as well not have it. The evil dark entity is just the reverse side of the spiritual coin."

Once again, sorry if all this "spirit" stuff is confusing.

"What does this power do Konoha?"

"If you can control it, it gives you an enhanced body, strength, a new power, and other enhancements depending on your spirit!"

"Okay! Show me how to do it! Then maybe I can help Hayate... and if I have time, teach those parents of mine a lesson."

"With the newfound power you will have, you can fix everything that went bad in your life!"

But unfortunately, that didn't happen. He didn't have the three requirements to overtake this dark power. And this one wasn't as nice as Konoha's. It didn't explain that. It just sensed his desire to change things for the better... the desire for power... to help his little brother.... and it took advantage of this desire by taking over his body.

"AhHhhHHH.... AHHHHHH.... h-help..... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Oh no!"

"Grrrr..."

At this point in time, he completely tuned dark. His blue hair turned black. His clothes went into negative color. And his breath came out in puffs of smoke. Shadow covered his eyes, but you could see a pair of red, glowing circles in the shadow.

"Ah. I'm out."

"Oh my! Oh dear!"

"Well, I'll be nice to this sap. I'll fulfill his wish to teach those parents of his a lesson!"

"No! Don't!"

And so, he jumped through the ceiling of the apartment. Later, you would see him confronting Hayate's parents at the entrance of a small shack. The wind blew furiously where he was, making the windows clatter. More than usual. A young Hayate got up, thinking it was ghosts. Then he just figured that the wind was just blowing more than usual. If you can tell me which episode Of Hayate this is alluding to in a review, I'll give you a prize!

At that moment, he had lost all control, and the dark side didn't care to fulfill his wishes anyway. So he left without saying anything.

Hayate just stood there in awe. "So my brother lost control. He can never come back?"

"The dark soul has been aching to get out, and he won't ever give up his freedom. Do you know how long your brother's subconscious self has been locked away in that body? Ten years. Nobody can live that long. Even a mentality can't live that long."

"No...." Tears began spilling from his eyes. "Hiwatari...

'I can't let him know about the next part.'

She lied in the last sentence. He regained control of himself. He knew, at that time, exactly what was going on. He apologized, for he knew what it was his dark side wanted to do. He asked for one last night with his little brother. That wish was granted. Although, at that same time, a speaker came flying through the window. It said "If you want control, bring the boy and everyone you've ever been in contact with, to me. I'll be waiting at the docks." His parents didn't understand, but he did. He was being dragged into something. After first telling his parents never to speak of this, he found everyone he ever knew (which isn't that much since in HIS childhood, they moved every WEEK to escape the authorities) from his high school and college (the only places he was at for more than one week). At the time he had them going with him on the ship that he was taken onto by an Emperor of some sort (who wears curlers) the situation had been explained to him via a speaker that the Emperor had. He wanted Hayate to be safe, and he wanted to be far away to ensure this safety. This organization was the only place that would take in a person who could turn dark and kill at any moment. He also felt that as a now-dark person, he belonged to this group. This was at the time he wiped Hayate's memories of him.

On the ship.

"Onii-chan, where are we going?"

"I-it's a trip!" He started to cry. "We're going on a trip together! Uuu..."

"Why are you crying onii-chan?"

"... After this trip, I'm not gonna be able to see you anymore..."

"But why? I know that you won't ever come back to see my parents... but you've visited me when you can!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not fit to be your brother anymore."

"Onii-chan...."

"Just go back to sleep. Please."

After that, Hayate had his memory wiped.

And he took on the alias, "Hiwatari". The only one whose memory wasn't wiped, was Konoha's. He cared for her as much as Hayate, but he couldn't erase the danger that her own dark side brought to her. He figured that since it didn't matter whether or not she knew, since she's always in danger anyways, he told her everything. She surprisingly took everything well. "Hiwatari" asked that she wouldn't try to look for him.

"I'll wait for you... forever... *drip*"

"That isn't my name. And you need to get that faucet fixed. My name is Hiwatari Ayasaki now."

Konoha never gave up hope that one day, he would forget the organization, overtake the dark side, and come back to her. Up to this day, after meeting his brother, Hayate Ayasaki. But she knows that the day won't come in her lifetime. So she's decided to join with Hayate in the next chapter, to fight the organization, and try to convince "Hiwatari" to stop this, and come back.

Next time, I'll reveal what's going on with Wataru, Isumi and Saki.

To be continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I know that you know what happened, but Hayate still doesn't know the last half of that story, so don't think that he does. But now you know what really happened to "Hiwatari".

"Since this was a dramatic chapter, Shuji really squeezed his brain to do this!"

It's not that I'm not good with creating drama, it's just that when I do it, I want to go all the way with it, so I squeeze every bit of dramatic effect from my mind, into the story. I do the same with comedy, but since I'm already a comedic person, it isn't as hard. Well, I need to plan the next chapter, so Sayonara.


	17. Story arc end New arc next time

Well, most people are probably thinking "why does this guy continue? His story is already way too complicated." Well, I continue because I like complete stories. And it gets complicated, that's because I don't want to COMPLETELY rip off the plot and characters from Kenjiro Hata-sensei. I want a lot of original stuff that follows the story created by sensei.

To all of you who think "Hey, this guy's making a good story! Keep it up!" thank you. I hope the original plot, settings, and characters aren't confusing you TOO much.

Why is it that I'm making this story so long? Well, at first it was because I wanted a good story. But now, I want to make up for the fact that there are barely any continuing fanfics in the Hayate archive. How can we compete with the entire Yu-gi-oh! fanfiction archive? To my inspiration Shad0w, thank you for continuing Trials and Tribulations. And thank you SilverCaffiene and arcunaruto for spicing up the Hayate archive. If you are a fan, I'm begging you. I get a lot of other good fanfics for stuff like Death Note and xxxHolic (But not NHK ni Yokosou, grrr) but not for Hayate! I want to know your opinions, know what conundrums you think up for this unfortunate butler, which girl you would pair him up with, and hopefully make a fic that's way better than my Christmas fic (I went a little overboard since I was late getting it in)!

For all of you authors out there with incomplete Hayate fics (for over a year), not to be rude or anything, but if you have time to read this, you also have time to make more Hayate! I don't mean to be rude.

"Shuji, you're using up story space to explain and complain..."

Don't worry Nadja! As long as it isn't more than one page long, it's okay!

And another thing. I, like Nagi, enjoy rare doujinshi. Why is it that only like one or two Hayate doujinshi have ever been translated? I'm half Japanese, but I can't really read Japanese! I was born and raised in America! There needs to be more translations!

"Shuji, aren't doujinshi inappropriate?"

As long as I don't talk about the contents, I THINK it's justified.... Please don't think of me any lower for my comments about doujinshi (even though as a pessimist, I already think you hold me in the lowest regard, and am happy whenever someone compliments me. I mean REALLY happy).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this. It is sole property of Kenjiro Hata-sensei. But If I could, I would work as an assistant to him. This is the first Disclaimer in a while....

Chapter 17...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deluded and Misguided Final Part: Chapter 17: It says "Final Part" but that only means the end of the story arc. Next week, there'll be a new story arc. I just realized that I used the chapter's name to explain what I could have explained afterwards. Oops! :)

Wataru, Saki and Isumi lost Maria and Nagi purposely (Not Isumi. She just got lost.) To meet in this spot. If you want to know what's going on, read chapter 15. The speaking goes in this order: Saki, Wataru, and Isumi.

"Waka, I...."

"Saki, Isumi..."

"Wataru-kun...."

An encounter is inevitable...

"Love you!"

"Love you both!"

"Love you, yes!"

An encounter with rivals is even more inevitable...

At that moment, it had been speculated that Isumi and Saki would see each other as rivals... which is wrong. They were both afraid.

Saki. 'Oh no, I hadn't prepared for this sort of thing! Waka is put on the spot... but will I win? There's a chance I won't....'

Isumi. 'Oh dear! Saki likes Wataru-kun too? This means... uh... am I getting in the way of something?'

It looks as if they have yet to realize that Wataru confessed to both of them. "Um, Saki, Isumi..." He could see that they were both panicking.

What to do? Confusion has sprung up out of nowhere.

Wataru was struggling with trying to come up with solutions. 'Okay, I don't know what they're thinking, but I think that it's clear that they both fear each other.' Using his power of ultra-perception, he looks at Saki.

'Okay, Saki is shaking her head back and forth slightly. She's denying something. Seeing as they both ignored my confession, I'd say that she's reacting to Isumi's confession to me. I also see she's sweating a little. She's thinking about the answer I'll give as a result of both of them confessing to me. She's probably thinking that I'll probably choose Isumi over her....' Wow. His power also enables him to analyze what he perceives.

Now he's looking at Isumi. 'She's looking downward and blushing.... She's also reacting to the confession. But she looks a little sad. As if she lost something. She probably thinks that she's getting in the way of a potential relationship between me and Saki.' This power is more amazing then anyone thought it would be. The analyzation process is a part of his brain functions. If his eyes are enhanced with super perception, then his brain has to be affected too! Also, his perception has been honed over the years because of his video store profession. In order to recommend something, he needs to have watched it himself, and picked out what makes it good, or bad. In other words, perception. With his power, give him the smallest bit of physical information, and without any other info, he can probably figure out what it is, or what it means.

'But I can't comfort both of them at the same time! And telling both of them I love them both at the same time will only make it look like I'm trying to stop either one of them from being sad... it'll look more like I'm trying to avoid the situation of either having to choose, or the possibility of a rivalry between them. Which won't really help them... they'll just think of themselves as nuisances (he's watched a lot of drama anime). Nuisances as in, they're clouding me and my judgement by coming on to me like this! But they aren't! But that's how they both think!' His enhanced eyes and mind help him to analyze, but he can't really come up with a good answer...

He thought of only one plausible answer at that time... "Um, look, I'm really flattered, but I'm worried for my friend....... Hayate. I can't think straight, so how about I answer later?" Stalling.

"Ah, yes Waka."

"Yes, Wataru-kun."

Saki sighed relief. 'I should've known. He loves us both, now I remember. An answer wouldn't come easy.'

Isumi also sighed relief. 'It looked as though Saki-san was already in a relationship with Wataru-kun, but I was mistaken. Wataru-kun confessed to me, so if this was still under that impression, he would have apologized to Saki and guiltily choose me, but.... because he decided to stall, he must have feelings for both me and Saki-san. That's nice...' Wow. Now both parties have a loose understanding of the situation. But they made the situation sound easy. It wasn't.

In calming both of the girls that he loves, he threw himself into a panic. A silent panic. 'Oh man, I just dug my own grave... at the end of all this, I'm going to have to give an answer! Why is it that I can't just love and be with both of them?' Because most of society (not including me) thinks it's wrong. For all you out there who may take offense to this statement, I'm sorry. It is merely a product of this story, and my philosophy.

"....E-EHHHHHHHH!???" (Around the time of Konoha's revelation).

"!!! That sounded like Hayate! C'mon!"

But before they can go any farther into the woods, they are stopped by the presence of a cloaked figure. He gives off an incredible amount of power just by standing there.

He holds out his hand and.... WhOoOM! The trio was pushed backwards.

"Ugh, we got pushed back!" I said that. "Who are you?"

"Kak kak kak kak..... I am just an elderly woman in a cloak... what's it to ya?"

"No elderly woman has that much presence! ..... Are you here for the Butler?"

"Kak kak kak kak.... to be found out this easily... I'm losing my indifference." You didn't seem that indifferent to me. We just met you.

"I guess you children deserve to know who I am... If you already know as much as who I'm going for..." She took off her cloak, and she is revealed to be.... a slim, hot 19 year old girl with white long hair with bangs and green eyes, wearing a red traditional Chinese dress that splits at the sides of the waist going downward.

"..... okay. You sounded WAY older than you look!" In case you're confused, Wataru is doing the talking here.

"Hmmm.... well, the narrator was incorrect about my age. I'm actually 97."

"NINETY SEVEN? A NINETY SEVEN YEAR OLD WHO LOOKS 19? There's no such person in the world!"

Isumi remembers her Great Grandmother. Ginka Saginomiya. 91 years old and looks like a child (When she sucks someone's blood).

"Yes. I am. I suppose you could say I'm 'immortal'.... no wait, that would be incorrect."

"What?"

"Because I drank an elixir made by a certain someone in our organization, my body doesn't age. It also gives me three times the life span of a regular human. If someone does something that would regularly kill me, an entire life span out of the three life spans I have would be taken away. Whenever I reach the end of my second life span, I drink another elixer to give myself more." Insert little heart.

Isumi's speaking now. "Wait, you've been doing this more than once?"

"Yes, I've been very good friends with this person since the 1500's. To answer your question, yes. This is about the eighth elixir I've had. When I said 97 years old, I meant that as the age of my current life span." Once again, insert little heart.

"...... Who gave it to you?"

"Huh?"

"Who gave you that elixir!?" Isumi is serious now. It's a rare moment. You never hear her yell.

"Kak kak kak kak kak.... a member of the organization I said." She changed her voice from old, to young and sexy. But her irritating laugh remains.

"Name! I need a Name!"

"Hmmmm...... Shu. Just Shu. He has no last name."

At that moment, Isumi's blood ran cold. Wataru and Saki could see her trembling.

Saki asked, "Who's Shu?"

"Kak kak..... none of your business!"

"Well then, who're you?" Still Saki speaking.

"I am Mitsuki Ryuugen." And with that, she jumped up into a tree, and ran off (by jumping across to other trees).

Wataru said, "Well, it looks like that Butler's idea of an organization was right. Still, who was she?"

"She is Shu's lover." Said Isumi.

Saki was confused. "Didn't she tell us that she's just his good friend? Do you know something about this Isumi-san?"

"Yes."

She is going to explain it.... but because I want to feel significant, She'll explain it to them while I explain it to you. The human mind is a fragile thing. Back in the 1500's, there were two people who learned of spiritual power early on, Shu, and Mitsuki. These names are aliases though, because they moved to Japan after an incident in Northern Europe. At a fateful trail, they stood accused of being witches. They escaped, and fled to Shu's home. Using his spiritual power Magical Brew, he could create potions, elixirs and other concoctions using natural ingredients and an insertion of his own spiritual energy. They were chased by angry villagers to this home. With pitchforks and torches right outside his door, Shu had to brew fast. After three minutes of blending poisonous mushrooms, herbs, and venom from a rattlesnake, he made what he believed to be an elixir of death. "I can't make anything to get us out of this bind... I can only make so much with my power. But I don't want to be taken to my death by a bunch of ignorant idiots..." "I'm with you there Shu." They are referring to the fact that "witches" are burned. They say that if they live, they are witches. But if they die, they are human. Which is stupid, because every time a supposed "witch" died, they cheered because they thought they killed a witch, completely forgetting that if they die, they are proven to be human. Which, by their logic would mean that witches can't die. The only example I have of how stupid people were in the middle ages. They decided to die by their own hands instead of by these idiots hands. Mitsuki couldn't do anything, her power was underdeveloped. But when they drank this elixir, they found that they didn't die. Instead, their lives had been tripled! When the villagers tried to kill them, a whole lifespan had been subtracted from the three that they had. After being left for dead, they snuck out of the country to Japan by boat. "This is the start of a new day. I have abandoned my old name. Now my name is 'Shu'!" "And mine shall be 'Mitsuki." Together, they changed their identities and their facial appearances (with help from Shu's potions).

There would later be rumors that an immortal potion brewer had entered Japan, started by the Saginomiya family. The reason being, when Shu and Mitsuki got off the ship in Shinjuku, a Saginomiya family member walked by conveniently. At that time, the Saginomiya family had lived in Shinjuku. This family member could see people for who they were, and she saw what that man's spiritual power was (potion brewing) the fact that he had more than one life span, and used divination to determine what this man's past was like (that was her power). This family member would later write the book that determines who has what power, and what the power does (in case you forgot, I gave that book to Wataru). The rumor of an immortal potion brewer had been passed down to all daughters of the Saginomiya family, including Isumi.

"I've studied the book, and it lists countless ways to make and use potions. Seeing as how I've met Shu's lover here, he must have a steady supply of that elixir."

Wataru started to get nervous. "But Hayate beat that shockwave guy, so he should be okay. Right?"

"Not exactly Wataru-kun. That was a level 7 power, a neutral power between 'effect' and 'power'. A fairly average power. I don't know what the woman's power is, but 'Magical Brew' is a level 12 power, meaning it has very great strength in effect."

"Oh..."

"Not to mention this man has a steady supply of life elixir."

Saki pieced that all together. Then the thought made her shudder. "Do you mean..."

"Yes Saki-san. Hayate-sama has to fight a powerful man.... who essentially has limitless life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I gave Hayate a very difficult obstacle to overcome! Not to spoil anything purposely, but Shu will be the next opponent Hayate fights. Will he win? Tune in to find out!

And I know that this "Level" stuff with the spiritual power is confusing, so let me draw up a chart for reference if you wanna look back at it. Note: You cannot increase your level, but you can become as powerful as a power user AT that level.

No level: Not even worth mentioning when you compare it to the other powers. They say that a true maser of spirit can make use of this power against all the others..... sometimes. Hayate's power is at this level. So is Klaus'.

Level one: The strongest of all the levels in terms of "power". Usually includes compressing power into a smaller form of body for the user among many other things. Organization member 1 and Mikado Sanzenin's power are at this level.

Level two: Not as strong as one, but with practice, you'll get there! Usually includes buffing up your body to as big as it can get among a few other things. Organization member 2's power is at this level.

Level three: The half-middle man to level in terms of "power". Usually includes increase in spiritual and physical defenses so that nothing can hurt you, among very few other things. Of course, you aren't as good as inflicting pain as one or two. Organization member 3's power is at this level.

Level four: The second half-middle man to level in terms of "power". Usually includes the transfer of all your body power into a single part, and gaining incredible force and presence, among other things. Mitsuki Ryuugen (member four) and Wataru (special case: only his eyes and mind) are at this level.

Level Five: Inanimate objects are brought to life using a special power known only to a few specialists. Millions were created. Only inanimate objects brought to life are at level five; it's a level reserved for them. A notable example is Konamo the Rock Golem (member five).

Level six: Usually includes Forging your spiritual power into an object, or enfolding your spiritual power into an object or weapon, and manipulating it, among other things. Makita, Kunieda, and Organization member 6 are at this level. Himuro Saeki is **Half** at this level, making him a **Specialist** (see Specialist below).

Level 7: A weak mix of "Power" and "effect". Usually includes forming your spiritual power into a sort of weapon or form (but since it is weak, it only retains the shape of the weapon, but doesn't turn solid) and giving this form or weapon an extra effect (such as paralyzation, magnetism, poisoning, etc.). Ryumon Salomon is at this level.

Level eight through ten, and twelve and thirteen: These powers are different. Instead of "power", these are reserved for "effect". The more powerful or clever these effects are, the higher the number, with thirteen being the limit. Effects can include the effects of potions, changing one thing into another (known as alchemy), changing your settings dramatically, unlocking potential in others, etc. Member 8 is at level 8, Member 9 is at level 9, Member 10 is at level 10, Shu (member 12) and Isumi are at level twelve, and Member 13 is at level 13.

Level 11: This level is special. Let me tell you, an attribute such as fire, water, electricity, earth, etc. can be added to any power, and I will explain that in a later chapter. But those at level 11 have one of these elements as their main spiritual power. Kaede Nonohara's main weapon of choice is a Bokuto, a wooden sword, but he doesn't use it like a level Six user (look above) would use it. Instead, his main power is fire, so his technique spews his fire out of his sword in the shape of a dragon, increasing it's power. Kaede Nonohara and Organization member 11 are at this level. Himuro Saeki is **Half** at this level, making him a **Specialist** (See Specialist below).

Specialist: This is an even more special level. People with this level of power surpass all human limitations in terms of any kind of spiritual power. Being able to see the future and the past, being omniscient, having half of one level of power and half of another, reading minds, super recovery, one-hit kills, limitless strength or spiritual power, and even more than one of these powers at once makes you a specialist. Himuro can use all plants (primarily roses) to his advantage (level 11) and enfold them in his spiritual power, and manipulate them (making them into a rose whip) at will (Level six). Himuro Saeki, Isumi's great grandma, Isumi's ancestor, Maria, Nagi, Konoha Kamaki, And the unknown leader of the Organization are specialists. I haven't decided yet, but I think Hayate's dark side will be a specialist as well, along with his brother's dark side.

Phew... that took a while to type....

"Ha ha ha! Your hands look crippled! Here, let me rub them...."

*Blush* Um, thanks Nadja. If you have any trouble understanding the ranks, come back to this chapter. Tell me what you think! Did it help? Even if it didn't, there are other aspects of spirit power I didn't go over, so look for more info next chapter!

Next story arc: The tragedy of the "Witches".

And um, about my rambling at the beginning of the chapter... I'm sorry for rambling. See ya!


	18. Makita and Kunieda

I know I went a little overboard with the explanation of how Isumi knew about Shu and Mitsuki. But hey, I'm making the most of the time I have (which is steadily decreasing), so I may not be as good. Even so, now that it's a part of the story, I must work with it.

Nadja is away for the week, so in her place...... Um, it's Hayate.

"Hello everybody! Since Shuji hasn't been doing the Butler Network for awhile, it's been a long time since I could speak with you!"

So Hayate, what do you think of this story?

"It's good. It isn't bad. There are a lot of original concepts that probably have tons of readers confused."

True. The "spirit" concept was borrowed (I don't remember from where anymore.... maybe Bleach, I dunno) but the powers and the level system are things that popped up from the top of my head. I'm still getting used to them.

"Are there going to be any more segments on 'Spirit Power'?"

Well, I covered levels and specialists, and there is something else I need to explain....

"Do tell!"

... At the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **It should be obvious that I don't own Hayate no Gotoku, or else I'd turn this into a side manga. And I'd use up like ten pages explaining this "spirit" junk.

"Meanwhile, enjoy chapter 18!"

New story arc peoples....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tragedy of the "Witches" part one, Chapter 18: Makita and Kunieda.

Nagi had gotten lost in the forest. When she finally caught up with Maria, it was around after chapter 16. "Huff, huff... hey, Maria! Sorry I took so long...." That's when she saw Hayate.

To her, he looked like the coolest poor person in the world.

"Don't say poor!" -1- Said Hayate. (Sorry Shad0w, but do you mind if I steal your Translator Notes idea for a few months? I don't want these people to be left behind on these references...)

He had a sense of familiarity about him, but she's telling the truth if she says, "Who's that guy?"

"Maria, this is the guy I had you interrogate in Chapter one right?"

"Yes...."

"And he's also the guy you kissed while he was hospitalized in the mansion?"

"Er... w-well, when you put it that way..."

"So I was right! You're getting married to this man!"

Hayate's face flushed dark red. "O-ojou-sama! Please don't say such embarrassing things!!"

"Huh. Since you're getting married to Maria, I suppose you must be a freelance butler, huh? And you plan to work side-by-side your sweetheart in my estate, huh?"

"N-no, I just, what I'm saying is, Augh!" Hayate figured it was pointless to argue until everyone remembered him again.

'Huh. I feel like there's something important I forgot.' Hayate looked over toward Maria. She was looking down, and her face was pink. 'It has something to do with Maria-san.... the Note!!!!"

Hayate had completely forgotten about the note he wrote. He was so overjoyed to be seeing other human souls after a month, that he forgot that the note told everyone not to look for him! Not to mention, he confessed to Maria in the note.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We came to look for you."

"Why? I only put everyone in danger with my presence... and I keep causing trouble, wether I'm forgotten or not."

Maria sighed. "Relationships are about overcoming those small problems that the other person has. You remember, don't you?" She had to ask him, because she didn't remember. "Shut up!"

"Well...." Hayate started to remember. He accepted the fact that Ojou-sama is easily irritable, and doesn't listen to anyone. He always respected Hinagiku, even though her hatred of losing almost killed him, and put him on the spot when she called him a pedophile. Even though Sakuya constantly hurt him when he made bad jokes, and put him into compromising situations all the time, he still didn't dislike her.

All of these were aspects that would normally push away anybody but a true friend. Hayate was in a relationship with every of these people. The fact that he never really got angry at anybody for doing anything that has negative impact on him, means that he was a true friend (albeit the fact that most of his friends think of him as more than a "friend"). He had developed a relationship with each of them, and that means he got past all of these problems, and was willing to accept them as they were.

What Maria couldn't understand was, "Why doesn't Hayate let people accept him for who he is?"

"Yes, Maria-san. I do remember. But I put people in actual danger......" Hayate hesitated before speaking any more. All those times, he had protected people when they needed him. And sometimes, he was put in dangerous situations because of the people he was friends with.

"I see... I don't cause trouble.... that much is evidenced by the fact that I protect everybody..."

"Hayate-kun..... you-"

"I'm just a dangerous **magnet** to trouble." Maria didn't know what to say.

"Although I don't cause the troubles themselves, I'm still a man who is dangerous to be around..." Maria couldn't take this anymore. She walked up to him... "And although it is a trait that you can accept about me, it's still dangerous, so I shouldn't be cared about as much-" Maria grabbed his shoulders. Hayate could see tears in her eyes, so he stopped talking. She looked at him, concern in her eyes. She took him in her arms, and embraced him.

"M-M-Maria... san?" He didn't know what to say. He could feel the warmth of her body against his own, and felt the concern she had for him behind the embrace.

"Y-you idiot.... You accept everyone else.... you don't doubt anyone.... but...." Maria started to sob. "... why are you so unwilling to accept yourself?!" Maria was yelling. She was serious. Very rarely did you see her act as angry as she is now, but Hayate was wrong. "If people care, then it shouldn't matter if you endanger them or not..." Each word was shaky, and at this point, tears were spilling out of her eyes. "... the fact that they care means that they don't care about the danger you may attract...!"

"M-Maria-san." Maria was holding on to him tightly. Hayate returned her embrace. They each held each other tightly, as if their lives depended on it. And it very well may have. (Sorry, not very good at speaking out romantic situations.... but I'm practicing!)

Nagi just stood there and stared. "They like each other that much.... faults and all." Although Nagi did like Hayate when she remembered him, that was only because of the situation they were in. But even though that situation didn't happen in her memory, when she saw him, he still looked as cool as he did when she remembered. (This hints that even if Hayate didn't rescue her, she would still consider him as a potential lover if they met). "I hope that I can be in that kind of relationship someday...." You were. As you can see, this relation with her older sister/mother figure has had an impact on her life.

"HAAAYATEEEEEE!"

The scream startled Hayate. He and the others turned to see who it was. It was Wataru! "Hayate! Big trouble!" Following him was Isumi and Saki.

Wataru paused. He stopped running. He blushed a little. Isumi and Saki did the same. Isumi spoke up. "Ummm.... Hayate-sama.... Are we interrupting anything?" Hayate looked down. He was still holding onto Maria. Both he and Maria walked back casually and brushed themselves off. They both said in a simultaneous manner, "Now what is it you need?"

Isumi thought, 'It looks like Hayate-sama has taken lessons from Maria-sama in causality.'

Wataru explained the ordeal of the "Witches" to Hayate and the rest. "And so now, you need to fight a guy with limitless 1-ups -2-."

".... So my idea of an organization was correct?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm..... is this some kind of conspiracy?"

"What?"

"I mean, it can't just be coincidence that bad luck happens to me all the time...."

Wataru promptly said "Yes it can."

"Yes, I know it can, but I'm trying to make an NHK-like conspiracy."

"As in NHK ni Yo-koso? -3- Sorry, it was too obvious. I had to stop you there before you embarrassed yourself."

"Aw...."

"Are you acting silly to take your mind off of your fight?"

"...... Truthfully, yes. Fighting a person who has limitless lives... It's almost impossible."

Isumi looked worried. "So what are you going to do, Hayate-sama?"

"...... I'll fight. Even if the odds are against me, even if he's unbeatable, even if I must sacrifice my life! Because my brother.... Hiwatari.."

"...... Who?"

Hayate explained his extent of the knowledge of his brother's situation (remember, Kirika never told him the whole story!).

"Oh.... I'm sorry...."

Nagi tried to make things better with this joke: She took Hayate behind a mystically spontaneous folding screen -4- and brought him back out in a G-ndam suit. "Does he not share a common trait with Kira Y-mato -5-?" Everyone fell silent. (I know it's out of line, but I've been wanting to do a _Gundam_ parody since day one, but never found the time....).

Wataru looked at him intently. "While they do not look alike, they _do_ both look like girls."

Hayate snapped at this. But silently. He calmly said, "Um, what was the point of all this?"

Nagi blushed as she said, "I was trying to cheer you up, with a joke?"

"Uh-huh...."

"No! Since you look kinda girlish, you look like you like to be teased...."

Hayate just fell, face first, into the grass.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile.... Back at the secluded room in the Sanzenin Manor....

Sakuya opens the door. She enters the room and closes the door. "Old man Mikado? What did ya need?"

"...... Send out your two butlers." Said Mikado in a serious voice.

"Wha? You mean Makita and Kunieda? Why?"

".... You may not realize it, but those two could be much more powerful than they are... and they know it." Makita and Kunieda stepped out from the shadows behind Sakuya. A man with very light and a little long blond hair: Makita. Spiky black hair: Kunieda. (Okay, I don't know if I got them right. I haven't seen the episode where we look at their interests... that's the only one I haven't seen, and that's the only one when we see which is Makita, and which is Kunieda. If I'm wrong, please tell me).

In a simultaneous fashion, they both said, "Please allow us to help with the situation! Sakuya Ojou-sama!"

"Sakuya, do you remember when I told you about this organization?"

"!! Yes..."

"This Ayasaki boy needs all the help he can get from the best combat butlers around if he even wants to survive long enough to get to his brother..."

"..... Fine." She clapped her hands together. "Makita! Kunieda! Until he says so, you are now under the employment of Ayasaki Hayate! When he dismisses you, come back to me!"

Simultaneously: "Yes! Sakuya Ojou-sama!" And with that, they disappeared mysteriously.

"Heh. Sakuya, your butlers are strong. But they haven't discovered 'powers' yet. I can only imagine what will happen when they do...."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello! This is the second installment on the Explanation of Spiritual Power (Or ESP for short. Yes, I know what that abbreviation really means...)! I still don't know if this story will continue long enough for a third installment....

Today, I will cover two more aspects of spirit power (for all of you who care....), **Biding**, and **Addition Power**!

**Bide**: For those of you wondering, yes. I took the name off of the move from Pokemon. I once thought to myself, "I have to wait like two or three turns for something to happen? I know that they're building up power, but the attack hurts too much for it just to be built up strength in the course of two turns! I could skip two turns using items, and one of my regular attacks wouldn't be stronger than it already is!" So I decided to develop upon that, and include it in this story.

Bide is the transferral of Spiritual Power (SP) into Physical Energy (PE). It is the most commonly used form of Spiritual Power, being used as "Chi or Ki" in martial arts.

Look at this example of how Bide works. Lets say that your SP is 100%, and your PE is at 100%. Now although it is 100%, depending on the person and the training each person goes through, 100% can vary greatly between two people (a person who is twice as strong as I am, would have 200% power if he were compared to me). To even up some of the gap, I could wait for his PE to drop. But endurance contests are hard to win, so I use **Bide**! If I transfer 1% of SP to my 100% PE, it becomes SP:99% and PE: 110%. For every one percent of Spiritual Power I transfer, I gain ten percent Physical Energy. That's the formula. Any questions so far?

Physical energy drops in two ways. By exerting yourself physically, or by being hurt. Spiritual Power only drops through Bide, or by use of your Power.

**Addition Power**: I came up with this on my own. This technique requires a person to **add** their **Spiritual and Physical Power**, instead of converting Spiritual into Physical.

Say for example, Kaede Nonohara has power over fire. Using Addition Power, he is able to turn his body into flames, and manipulate his body in ways he could never do before.

Hayate's Addition Power has already been stated. Instead of the Kamehameha wave-esque blast coming from his hand, he is able to focus it into a shorter, more powerful short-burst that is powered up by the punching of his fist. The same rule applies to any other part of his body.

Well, I don't place a lot of faith in my own story.... If you never read this, you can get lost on a lot of the story, and if you forget it, you need to constantly check back. But if these explanations help, please tell me. I don't want to do something that would subtract from the reading pleasure....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first, I was hesitant to add Makita and Kunieda into this list, but then I thought, "These guys are butlers, but they aren't given any background at all. Perfect for my story!"

Here are the Translator's notes:

-1- **Don't Say Normal**!: When Hayate said, "Don't say poor!", I was parodying Nami Hito from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Nami is a completely normal girl who tries desperately to be different. This behavior, however, is normal in itself. Whenever someone comments on how normal she is, looks, or speaks, She yells out "Don't say Normal!"

-2- **1-ups**: Could refer to any video game that uses a "Life System", but more commonly used to refer to Mario. If you don't know who Mario is, then you must be an alien from space. No wait, even aliens know who Mario is. You just must be a video game-deprived person. I'm sorry.

-3- **Conspiracy Theory**: NHK ni Yousoko focused one hikkikomori's theory that there is a conspiracy in th TV station, the NHK. Hayate wanted to make a reference here. I like the novel, Manga, and Anime series, so that's why.

-4- **Mystically Spontaneous Folding Screen**: The folding screen itself isn't a parody, but the "Mystically Spontaneous" part is a parody. This a parody of the Hayate no Gotoku! manga itself. Whenever someone reaches for a weapon, it always seems to appear out of nowhere for no reason. When Hayate had to fight Hinagiku for Nagi to win a marathon, the "Hammer Space" is parodied . When Hayate draws his weapon(a broom), it appears out of nowhere, with the subtitle "Mystically Spontaneous Broom".

-5- **Kira Yamato**: The main Character of Gundam 00. He and Hayate don't look alike, but they do share a similar trait: they both look feminine. The parody I used was blatant, and it only came up because I had been planning a Gundam Parody from Chapter 1.

So yeah. I hope these translator notes helped! (Once again Shad0w, I'm Sorry. I'm gonna borrow your idea so that others won't get confused). I got the translator note idea from Shad0wHunter, creator of Trials and Tribulations. It's really good story, so you should check it out.

"Once again, the extras take up almost as much space as the story..."

Thank you for your commentary Hayate. See ya later!


	19. Hayate Obocchan?

1"Hi! I know it's been a while, but here's a new chapter!"

A lot of you are on a waiting list and have probably forgotten about this story, but whether you did or not, thank you for tuning in to Wasuremasu! Hayate's forgotten for another chapter!

Using characters that have hardly made appearances is good for original content, but I don't exactly know how to present them. Makita and Kunieda.

But since I took so long, I'm really rusty again.

''= thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hayate no Gotoku. Seriously, I would have an editor nagging me all the time.... wait a minute....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tragedy of the "Witches" part two, Chapter 19: Hayate Obocchan?!

At the Sanzenin Manor (where they were formulating a plan...)

"EH? You two are under my employment?"

"Yes, and we await your orders!" They said in simultaneous fashion.

".... First off, could you not speak in monotone? It sorta creeps me out."

"Okay." Said Makita.

"But it's pointless, since we're bound to be thinking of the same general idea most of the time." Said Kunieda. "We heard about the organization..."

"And we were told to help." Finished Makita.

"Okaaayyy...."

There was a long awkward sentence.

Hayate's thoughts.

'I really don't wanna have to fight my brother...'

Maria's thoughts.

'Hayate.... are you okay?'

Nagi's thoughts.

'This sounds like a plot straight out of an anime!'

Saki's thoughts.

'I hope Waka likes me.'

Isumi's thoughts.

'It would be nice if Wataru-kun liked me...'

Wataru's thoughts.

'I hope they aren't fretting over wether I like them or not...'

Makita and Kunieda thought (the same general idea).

'Who is this, "Hayate"? We don't know. But we will serve him.'

None of these thoughts are actually important, just so you know.

"So, Hayate-obocchan..." asked Makita.

"No, no, just 'Hayate'."

"We are still under your employment." said Kunieda. "What are your orders?"

"Well, those organization guys will be attacking soon, I'm sure of it. Can you show us what you can do? So that we know our hand before we fight?"

They both said, "What do you want us to do?"

'I thought I told them to turn off the monotone...' "Um, well, this may be different than what you're used to fighting with, but could you both try focusing all the energy you have in your bodies into a single shape? It sounds weird, but that's what it feels like when I do it..."

Makita forged a solid steel blade out of yellow light. Kunieda drew his own sword, and enfolded it with a green aura.

"........ Okay then....."

Makita said, "We've never been asked to do this before. What phenomenon is this?"

Wataru decided to explain things. "This isn't a typical fighting style. This is spiritual power, a type of power that comes from within."

Makita and Kunieda understood completely.

"Um, aren't they learning this a bit too fast?" asked Hayate.

"Well, they don't really think too deeply about things that can't be explained. They just look at the facts. Here, I'll give them the book." You remember, don't you? The book about Spiritual Power I gave Wataru a while back?

Kunieda said, "Hm.... forging a weapon out of energy...."

Makita said, ".... or enfolding it into a personal possession..."

They closed the book and said, "We are both level 6 power users."

'Again with the monotone.... I guess old habits are hard to break.'

Makita and Kunieda both asked, "Would you allow us to fight you, Hayate-obocchan?"

"Huh?"

Makita said, "We would like to test these powers against you...."

Kunieda finished, ".... a person with experience in this field."

"Um, but, I'm just one person, and while I may have trained, I only trained by myself...."

"I'll fight with you." Wataru stepped up.

"Wait, Wataru-kun?"

"You aren't the only one who trained his power."

It was set. First off, Hayate vs. Makita and then Wataru vs. Kunieda.

Hayate and Makita fought out in the courtyard.

Maria and Saki were the judges. "The first one to have been confirmed KO'd is the loser!"

"Begin!"

Makita forged his sword, and immediately followed it up by slicing it at Hayate, who reacted by doing an aerial flip upward. Behind him, about ten trees fell. "Oh my God! I don't think any regular sword has that kind of power!" Hayate focused energy in his palm. "Well, I don't normally have that kind of power anyways. But I do!" In mid-air, Hayate thrust his palm forward while shouting, "Hand Gun!" A burst of round energy shot out of his hand, narrowly missing Kunieda, causing trees in the background to explode.

"Nice try." taunted Kunieda, still wearing an expressionless face. He suddenly felt his sword pulse.... 'Hm? This feel, it's as if.... my sword is telling me something?' True swordsman develop deep connections with any sword. 'It's telling me about.... what my next move should be. How do I access this move? ......... Got it.' Makita held his sword in a loose grip, while moving it in a small circle before pointing it forward. "Feather Dance." Makita suddenly felt his body grow lighter, giving him a weightless step, as he ran toward Hayate. Hayate, who had not yet even blinked before he saw Makita charging at him, jumped to the right. "Whoa!" Makita, too, had only just narrowly missed Hayate, by an inch. A small slit appeared on Hayate's face. 'So fast!'

"You see this Hayate-obocchan? Carrying a sword usually dampers footwork, because of the sword's weight, no matter how strong the fighter is. I've trained my footwork for years, and never saw it improve. **This **sword's weight can change to 0 Kg. Combined with the leg strength I've built up over the years of training footwork with sword in hand, and I can run as fast as I always could, while my sword ceases to lose any of it's power."

"How fast can you run?"

Maria raised her hand. "Oh, that distance he ran was conveniently 40 yards!" She held a stopwatch in her hand. "I timed it. It was 4.4 seconds."

"You mean like Seijuro Sh-n?1"

"Hayate, I'm not sure all of these readers have read Eyesh-eld 21."

Hayate wasn't ready to give up! He thrust his palm forward again, while shouting, "Energy Hose!" Instead of a burst of energy, a steady stream of energy came out of his hand. Makita jumped to the left, but the stream nicked his right foot. "Ow...."

Makita received instructions from his sword. "Got it." He held his sword in an upright position. "Disappear." The yellow light surrounding his sword turned into a bright white, and flashed brightly.

"Urgh, I can't see!" At the instant Hayate could see again, the first thing he saw, was Makita dashing toward him at full speed, right in front of him. 'No time to....' Hayate attempted to dodge right, but it was a horizontal slash, and Makita sliced him anyway!

"Aw, ouch!" Hayate held the wound that Makita had left across his chest. "Is that it?" asked Kunieda, genuinely curious. "...... Not quite." Hayate started thrusting his palms repeatedly at Makita, going faster, and faster, and then, he released his spirit power! "Requa Battery!2"

Small bursts, yes, but there sure as hell were a lot of them! As they closed in on Makita, he had received instructions from his sword. ".... Got it." Makita ran at the bursts, but instead of being hit, he effectively dodged every one of them! "Fleetfoot." He effectively saw the weakness of the attack. 'One burst comes from his right, and then, his left. Although some head toward the center, they are easy if it's a pattern this simple.'

Hayate had realized this weakness, for Makita was closing in, and prepared a strike. 'How about this?' Hayate feinted with his right hand twice. Of course, Makita dodged to Hayate's left, but then, Hayate sent out a burst from his left hand, and landed a critical hit on Makita! "Urg!"

Makita decided to end it all, right here. He lifted his blade.

Hayate wanted to finish this, because in the end, isn't it the ability to end a fight more valuable than dragging a fight out as long as possible, like in Dr-gonball Z3?

Makita drew his sword upward. It glowed with incredible power. "Not only can I make this sword weightless, but I can also **Increase **it's weight, making the slash stronger." The blade's normal weight is 694 kg. Makita multiplied that by 971. That's.... a REALLY heavy blade!

Hayate drew upon his power, as he became surrounded by a blue aura. "If I can stop you before you make your slash, it won't matter how strong it is!" Hayate made a mad dash forward, remaining aloft above the ground.

"Not good enough! Gyaaaah!" Makita brought down his blade. "Wind Splitting Blade!"

"Hayate no Gotoku! (Whimsical Hurricane!)"

As Makita's blade hit Hayate's head, he thought, 'No good?' The force of the wind split the wind in Hayate's attack, blasting him away. However, the kickback from the power of both Hayate's attack and his own attack blasted Makita away as well.

Up in a nearby tree, Konoha Kamaki was laughing. "Head-on special attacks? It's an easy way to determine who's more powerful, but a skillful thing to do would be to dodge the attack. Both Hayate and Makita are very headstrong people."

Maria ran over to Hayate. Saki ran over to Makita. "Both of them have lost consciousness! Tie game!"

A few hours later.

"Huh? So it was a tie?" Hayate had woken up.

"Yep."

Makita walked over to Hayate. "I see.... when I saw you using your special deadly technique, I could tell.... you became the wind." Hayate said, "What?"

"How? How is it that you became the wind?"

Hayate picked up the book of spiritual power, since he obviously didn't know the answer himself.

"Um... it says here that a select few in the world are able to add an elemental attribute to the spirit power that they have, as opposed to the people whose spirit power **is **an element to begin with." In other words, he unconsciously adds the attribute of wind to his special deadly technique. If he didn't become the wind, there would be no other driving force to propel his body forward while he entered his state of full spiritual power release.

"I see. I look forward to fighting you again, after training my skills."

"... Right!"

Next match: Wataru vs. Kunieda!

Tune in next chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translator Notes:

1 Seijuro Shin: A character from Eyeshield 21, and the protagonist, Sena Kobayakawa's greatest rival. Typical, seeing as how in terms of friendly rivalry, Makita will be Hayate's main rival in this fanfic. Sena could run the 40 in 4.2 (speed of light pace), and Shin's main running speed was 4.4 (Speed of Sonic Pace), but he raised it to 4.2 to match his rival's.

2Requa Battery: More of a reference to a real life weapon. I had this in the translator note's so that everyone would know what I meant. The Requa Battery was one of the first successfully used machine guns. I thought it would be lame to just have an attack called, "Machine Gun", so I thought of using a specific machine gun, with a short name. If you would, could you please tell me if I did a good job?

3 Dragonball Z: I shouldn't even have to put this in the translator notes. If you didn't know, almost every battle was drawn out as long as it could. It wasn't a bad thing, but I'm a bit of an impatient man when I'm waiting for the climax of an epic battle deciding the fate of the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's a shout out to all those on the Hayate no Gotoku fanfic Forum! I thank all of you for reading, and I thank all of you for making stories of some of my favorite anime! (Gundam 00 and SEED, FMA, Naruto, and, of course, Hayate no Gotoku!)

"Shuji really appreciates all that you guys do! Thank you, Shad0wHunter, Crazyisme!, YukinoMaikeru, and soon, Raven the Ravenous!"

With this next line, I will have broken the seven page barrier. I really appreciate all that you guys do for this archive, wether it be reviews, new stories, or even just posts on the forum!

Sayonara!


	20. Can't this Wait

HI! My first anniversary is coming up in about a month, and I'd like to thank the readers who stayed with me up to this point, came in midway, or just picked this story up and thought of it as interesting!...... is what I should say when the first year anniversary actually comes. I dunno. Maybe it should be longer? Because I really can't express my gratitude enough.

"The continued chapter reviews really pushed Shuji-kun to write this chapter in the dead of the night!"

Yes, Nadja-chan. Thank you for continued support!..... maybe something like that? Or based off that? I need to think this over.... Well anyway, it's the 20th chapter anniversary (not as big as the first year anniversary.) To be honest, I bragged a lot about wanting to make this story about 100 chapters long, but in the process of making this story, I sorta didn't think I'd make it past chapter 15, so this is actually a really big deal for me.

**DISCLAIMER**: Hayate no Gotoku is way too awesome to be owned by a simple boy such as myself. But then again, simple people do go far in life, so I could be wrong.... let me check. _Two Hours Later_. Okay, after doing all the research, going through every aspect of physical science, and visiting a psychic, I have confirmed that I am not Kenjiro Hata, and I don't own Hayate no Gotoku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tragedy of the "Witches" part three, Chapter 20: What? Right now? But I was looking forward to this fight! Can't we do this Later?

Man vs. Man. Warrior vs. Strategist. Swordsman vs. Young Boy with a lot of heart. Tiger vs. Machine shaped like a Calico cat. Really Old Man with back and hip problems vs. Registered sex Offender who is wanted in twelve countries................ those last two were stupid.

Anyway, we finished the battle with Makita and Hayate, so now it's time for the Wataru vs. Kunieda fight!

Wataru stood facing Kunieda from across the Sanzenin Manor backyard. Wataru's eyes flashed, as he prepared to activate his power.... Kunieda slowly motioned toward his sword.....

"Begin"

Immediately, Kunieda made the first move. He ran towards Wataru at full speed! Wataru analyzed the pace at which Kunieda ran, coupled with the fact that he looked as though he were to slice the moment he drew the blade.... "That means a horizontal slash." Wataru ducked, just seconds before Kunieda even made his move, and managed to avoid his attack. Kunieda smiled. "That isn't it." All of a sudden, a second blade came slashing downwards toward Wataru. Thanks to his incredible perception power, he was able to see it coming and dodge left, right before it struck.

"Woah!"

"Wataru-san was it? This is my swords power, the '**Phantom Blade**'. Whenever I swing my blade, there is a short instance in which there is an afterimage. My power allows me to actually take control of any number of these afterimages, and use them as if they were my actual blade."

'I have to admit, that sounds like a pretty complicated power... and if I don't understand, I can always review or PM the author, and he'll try to give me a lecture-sized explanation on how it works!'

Wataru immediately realized his weakness. 'I could have.... no, I would have dodged if I knew the capabilities of his power! But I didn't, so I ended up almost tasting blade! I see my weakness.... My power isn't one to predict the future, it's one to perceive one's motions, and predict what they'll do based on that! If they do something I've never seen before, I can't calculate that into a list of things that they'll probably do based on a motion or twitch they made!' In other words, he can't predict it if he's never seen the person do it before.

But Wataru realized the strengths of this power vs. Any other spirit power. 'But once I see something like that being done, I become more aware, and I can actually perceive better! Now I can prepare myself for something like this when it happens!' In other words, as long as he keeps his distance and perceives the spirit power from a safe distance (or unsafe, doesn't matter which) he can add that and calculate it in his mind, grouped together with what he perceives and predicts.

'Not only that, he told me the function of his power! That'll make things easier!'

Kunieda swung vertically this time. Wataru dodged right. 'Now that I know that from where the sword was swung, another sword will come, I can dodge it!' And as expected, another sword came from the afterimage of the sword being swung (if you don't understand what I mean when I say "Afterimage", just imagine a fan's rotating blades. The residual image of the blade in more than one place is an afterimage). Wataru ducked. 'Okay, now like I practiced!' He immediately channeled his spiritual power into physical power (refer to chapter 18 for information on **biding**). 'I'm just a small boy, so a regular punch won't work, and I don't have a useful spirit power that affects physical power, so I have to use **Bide**!'

Wataru hit Kunieda with a swift jab to his face. "Ow!" "Are you all right Kunieda." questioned (more like stated) Makita. "Urg... yes. Although I admit, my nose is bleeding a bit."

Wataru was amazed at his own strength. 'I actually made a butler's nose bleed? Wow....'

Returning his focus to the battle at hand, now Wataru was on the offense. He came up to Kunieda with a left hook, but Kunieda blocked it with his blade. "Yow!" Wataru had hit the "blade" part of the blade. His hand was bleeding. 'I almost forgot, I'm not the only one who can see what's going on! I need to keep my moves contained, so that they can't be read! And the ones who are best at that...' Wataru bent his legs, so that he could keep his balance, and he raised both arms, so that his fists could block his face. '...are boxers!'

Saki commented. "Waka researched a fighting style that couldn't easily read and was easy enough to learn, but difficult to master. With fists closed to the body, boxers are very hard to read."

"But how did he learn the technique so fast?" Inquired Maria.

"He watched every single episode of Hajime no Ipp-(1) to date." Typical Wataru.

In this stance of boxing, Wataru seemed to move faster. He swung a couple of times at Kunieda. He didn't have time to block, so he dodged. 'This boy is so fast for his age...' Well, perhaps it's because he's using bide, eh?

Wataru was, at the same time, watching Kunieda's footsteps. 'I can see! I punch left, right, left, right, so that's the same way he dodges, left, right, left, right! If I can use the same trick that Hayate did....'

Kunieda quietly thought to himself. 'If I'm correct, this boy will try doing the same thing that Hayate-obocchan used against Makita, fake one way after going one way already, but then attacking in the same place twice! I'll be expecting this, so it won't work...'

'Wait! If I'm right....'

And then it began. As he was punching, Wataru took his left fist, and jabbed it. Kunieda dodged. Wataru took his right fist, and moved it forward. He stopped it, pulled it back, then jabbed with his left fist. 'Not quite boy.' To Wataru's surprise, Kunieda didn't dodge the feint he made to the right! ..... or was it a surprise?

Before the jab was complete, Wataru immediately took his left fist back, and jabbed Kunieda with his right! "Ha! Since you and Makita work together, I figured that you'd learn from his mistakes! But in the end, that was your downfall!" Makita had been taken off balance, and fell down. He wasn't knocked out yet though.

'Fast boy. But....'

"Your punch was weaker."

"Oh. Yeah. It was, wasn't it?"

Allow me to explain. If you feint, it requires a lot of training not to loose any punch speed when you do. Wataru has only had one month of training. Plus, he used two feints. That lowered his punch speed considerably.

Wataru and Kunieda went at each other again, when the earth started shaking! "What's going on?"

The entire group (Hayate Makita Kunieda Wataru Isumi Nagi Saki Maria and Konoha) turned their heads, and saw... a regular man with red hair and a pointed beard wearing a cloak. "Um.... huh?"

The man answered, "Greetings. My name is Shu." At the mention of the name, Hayate, Makita, Kunieda, Wataru, and Isumi assumed battle positions. "No, no. I'm not the person you'll be fighting. You'll be fighting my wife.... Mitsuki Ryuugen."

Wataru shuddered a bit. "Mitsuki.... and a man named Shu...." He turned to Isumi.

"Yes Wataru-kun, these are the presumed 'Witches' that I told you about. The people accused of being Witches 500 years ago!"

"Don't you ever talk about that!!" Said a voice in the distance. From the thick trees came a slim, hot 19 year-old looking woman with white hair, bangs, wearing a black shirt under a cloak and skin-tight black pants. "Excuse me Narrator-san, but I believe that your comment about my pants was indecent." Hey. The impression I'm trying to give is that you are a very old woman who looks much younger than she is. The skin-tight pants add to this. "Very well then.... but you add in anything completely inappropriate, and I'll kill you." Do I have to keep spelling this out? This is a T rated fic. T! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't write smut! And I'll never want to! That's just the kind of person I am. (Well, maybe later when this fic is done and ideas from a lemon fic won't cross over into this one.... no! Even now I cannot think of it!)

"Don't talk about that like it's your business, girl..." Mitsuki said menacingly. "That was an accusation that arose a long time ago by some stupid people in some stupid village. Our sentence was narrowly avoided by the fact that we drank a life elixir instead of committing suicide with a poison like we planned. It was a dark time then.... We don't need reminding!" Okay, that was both an expression of her true feelings, and a small recap of who they are.

"Shu! Now!"

"Alright..." Shu threw two vials, one around him, and one around Mitsuki. "Now!" Shu dashed over, snatched up Hayate, and set him near where the vial would spill. Mitsuki did the same, with Wataru Isumi, and Kunieda. Where the vials spilled, circles appeared, and from those circles rose what seemed to be barriers with a large diameter, that stretched endlessly toward the sky. At the instant they rose, Makita sliced one of them, but to no avail! The mark that was left in the "Barrier" molded away, as if it healed itself.

"Fool. This is **Barrier Jelly**, a special jelly made with my power, the **Magical Brew**. It keeps things out, for it can't be broken nor sliced! Impact and slicing is useless!"

"Grr... you shall pay."

Ignoring Makita, Shu and Mitsuki turned to the opponents at hand. Inside Mitsuki's barrier, she was fighting three-on-one: Mitsuki Ryuugen vs Wataru Tachibana, Isumi Saginomiya, and Kunieda. Inside Shu's barrier, it was a one-on-one confrontation between Hayate Ayasaki, the Combat Butler vs Shu, the Witch.

For the sake of leaving the best for last....

"Hayate Ayasaki-san, eh? I'll let Mitsuki work her magic on your little friends, while I get better acquainted with my enemy."

"Feh! Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Hayate-san, although it is a battle, I have yet to attack you. Until our battle actually starts, we don't start out as enemies, we merely start out as strangers. Unless you know our reason for attacking, you can't really attack back."

"But you're targeting my friends!"

"On the contrary. My wife targeted your friends on her own will. I said nothing about it. I am targeting you. But until I actually DO attack you, why don't we get better acquainted? I want to know who you are, and if I recall correctly, you are a gentleman. You wouldn't want to attack without reason to attack me, would you?"

'...... He's right. Until he attacks me, or at the very least releases his bloodlust, I have no appropriate reason to fight him. Although he may be my enemy.... he hasn't tried to fight me... yet...'

"Alright, let's talk....."

Meanwhile, over in Mitsuki Ryuugen's Area.....

"Let's get this straight. I'm a level four spirit power-user. You can't hope to defeat me."

Wataru looked up the levels of his own and his friends power levels. "I'm also a level four, Isumi is a level twelve, like your husband, and Kunieda here is level six."

"No. My power is much stronger than your's. That girl needs physical backup to finish chanting her spell (or so I hear) and a swordsman is only limited to where his blade can reach. Using my power, my incredible power, none of you will be able to get near me..."

'She's right.... the incredible presence she gives off... it's hard just to stand around her. I can feel it from way over here! Not only that, but my power doesn't power me up physically. It affects me physically, but I can only concentrate power in my eyes and certain analytical centers in my brain.'

Allow me to explain things again. Level four spirit power's primary function is to concentrate all of your body's power into parts of your body. It's a different concept than using bide to turn spiritual energy into physical energy. Instead, the spirit energy is used to remove limiters in parts of one's own body and not only that, but focus all aspects of power in any other part of your body into one part of your body at a time. This means that you could tell your body to take energy from your leg and focus it into your arm. You can take energy from any body part (or all of them at once) and focus it all completely into a single body part. It's incredibly powerful. But you probably figured out it's weakness already. For those of you I lost in this explanation, I'll tell you. **The power is basically taken away from those other body parts to make one body part stronger, making whichever part(s) you sapped, or your entire body vulnerable**. It's sorta like "Ko" from H-nterXHunter(2). Mitsuki has perfected her power up to the point that she only draws small amounts of power from each body part in order to power another body part up, so that her body isn't vulnerable. Wataru is special (but not an actual Specialist) in the world of level four. His power only works for his brain and eyes. Even though eyes and brain are very valuable assets, they aren't body parts that can get physically strained (but they can be mentally strained). They only need minuscule amounts of energy from very few parts of the body to power up. (What would make him a specialist is if he didn't need any transfer of body energy)...... Huff... Huff.... it took forever to put this whole explanation into a way you would best understand it! But you know what the best part was? My computer performed an automatic shutdown, so I had to write this entire chapter over! I hate my computer!

"Shuji, shouldn't you be describing my battle?"

I'm sorry Wataru. It's late, and I haven't had any coffee today. The automatic shutdown and re-writing of this chapter kept me up till 5:34 am.

"Well.... take a rest. We'll be on standby to fight when you can start writing again."

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translator's Notes

(1) Hajime no Ippo: In case nobody knew, this is a manga/anime about boxing. The story gets real epic, but this was just a general reference, not a reference to anything specific, so I don't really need to go into any detail.

(2) Ko, Re: HunterXHunter: In the manga HunterXHunter, the technique that the main character Gon uses whenever he forces all of his aura into one part of his body to strengthen defenses in one part, but leaving the other parts vulnerable, was called "Ko". I only recently bought the volume that introduced this to me (I know, I'm a lacking fan), and I found it eerily similar to my concept of the level four's power to focus all body power into one part of the body. "Am I psychic? Or am I just the Master of Coincidence?" I thought to myself. Since I found that the two shared similarities, I figured that I ought to make a reference to that here. (Well actually, the reason I couldn't buy the volume before was because I didn't have enough money).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well today's chapter was short.

"Wasn't it?"

But in reality, that's only because I haven't written a chapter in about a month, and there are some people I know on the waiting list.....

"Why couldn't you go farther? It's only 5:54..."

And I feel like I could write 'til it's 7:30, but unfortunately, I wasted every last iota of creative energy that I had for the week to explain the level four power, as well as write the short but sweet introduction to the second of the Aizawa butlers (Kunieda) fighting. It'll take a week or two before my creativity comes back with a vengeance....

"But when it comes back, it'll be stronger than ever!"

Thanks Nadja.

Anyways, I feel like yelling at my computer for being evil now, and I'm sure you don't want to hear me yell (I go all out when I yell), so now the time to end the chapter!

Sayonara! (Afterwards, you hear yelling in the background directed at the computer).


	21. Mitsuki Ryuugen

Hey, my creativity suddenly returned. I'm serious! I was planning to save a next chapter for my one-year anniversary… but I guess that can wait until my 22nd or 23rd chapter. I'm still surprised I even have over 21 chapters to begin with!

"You shouldn't sell yourself so short Shuji!"

Yeah well, I leave my emotional support to you, my darling. When you aren't criticizing the main characters, you're very quite sweet Nadja-chan. (Insert a little heart.)

"Aw….. (insert another little heart)."

So without further ado, let us move on to the Twenty-first chapter!

Haga: I just realized, these long author notes are just another way of making the chapter longer…. Cheater. (1).

Haga!? Get back into your designated fanfic!

Haga: Fine, Fine…. Just tell me when that Maria chick makes an appearance! (Insert another little heart).

Haga you pervert! Get the Hell out!

Haga: I'm goin', I'm goin, calm down!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Last night…. I had a terrible dream. It was the last day I would ever see. But that shouldn't happen, because no matter how much danger I have…… as long as we're here, our days won't ever end.'

Dream guess. Write it down in a review: Who's dream do you think this is? Answer correctly, and you get a prize! Answer wrong, and……… you don't get the prize. Yeah, scary, huh?

Tragedy of the Witches Part 4, Chapter 21: Mitsuki Ryuugen.

Mitsuki Ryuugen. One of the Witches. She faced off against a young video store owner, a young purple-haired girl in a kimono…. And a black haired man in a suit?

'Uh oh. A butler! Even with as little backup as he has, I can't face a butler…..' "Shu!"

"Gotcha." Said Shu. Shu threw another vial over in Mitsuki's direction. A barrier surrounded Mitsuki, Isumi, and Wataru, cutting Kunieda off. "Arg! You coward!"

"I'm not a coward. It's called strategy. I can't fight three-on-one when there's a butler involved, so I'm waiting until you're alone." This action alone should tell you how powerful butlers are. Half of the reason there are so few of them in the world is because they need to be both strong enough, and noble enough (a useless fictional factoid).

**Jutsushiki Hachiyo. **Isumi's power is mainly a power to dispel demons and ghosts and specters and such. Against a human, you would figure that such powers were useless, but….. 'I can see it….' As Isumi looked at Mitsuki, she could see a small whitish figure hanging by a thread connected to Mitsuki's body. 'Prolonged use of immortality isn't good for the soul…. It was so long ago that she was supposed to pass away…. She herself doesn't want to die… but the forces of nature are strong. Her soul is drifting away. Eventually, she would have lost all of her soul and would have remained a hollow shell…' But! If Isumi could attack the soul directly, then she could sever the thread and send her soul up to heaven regardless of how much life elixir she has!

Before Isumi had any time to think anymore, Mitsuki rushed in to attack! She brought her fist up…. And then a fist struck her! "Stay away from Isumi!" It was Wataru. He saw the attack coming,, and ran up to defend Isumi immediately.

"Oh Shoot! I just punched a woman!"

"Don't worry Wataru-kun." Isumi assured him, "It's all right, so long as you distract her long enough for me to build up power."

"Alright!"

"Sorry. I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." Mitsuki jumped up from where she had fell, and pounced at Isumi! Isumi held out her hand…. "**Jutsushiki Hachiyo: Fire and Ash**." Mitsuki burst into flame and fell to the ground.

"Isumi? I thought you could only hurt demons or ghosts…."

"This woman almost literally wears her soul on her sleeve. What I attacked wasn't her…. But I attacked her soul."

"….. you can aim for a person's soul?" Wataru said as a large bead of sweat came rolling down his head.

"No, but this woman's soul is aching to get out so that it can rest in peace. While it's out of her body, yet hanging on a thread, I can attack it directly, and Ryuugen-san will feel the effects."

Up from the flames, Mitsuki's passion went ablaze. "You bitch! I'll murder you!"

"Wataru-kun! Low level spells like that won't keep her down for long… I need a spell that can sever a soul's thread…."

"How long will it take you to charge….?"

"Till the end of the chapter."

Wataru suddenly remembered my vow to make chapters longer than they usually are. "Um…"

But before he could voice any complaint, Mitsuki threw an angry punch at him. "Huh?" As the punch made contact, a snap could be heard. A bunch of sound effects that represented a punch being thrown and having made contact roared throughout, only one of them clear and audible: BOOM. Wataru went spiraling backward into the barrier.

"Ah! Wataru-kun, are you alright!?"

"…… Ah, yeah…."

Wataru stepped out from the smoke and held up his arm. It was bleeding, and was bent in a way it shouldn't have been. "Ryuugen, do you really think I'd let my guard down so easily? The second I saw your fist, I blocked immediately."

Mitsuki was getting irritated. "So? That isn't power! You use power to crush your enemies, to wipe out all who stand in your way! All you can do is see stuff!"

"No! It's a focusing/analytical power that is used mainly for dodging and defense! If you can see what's happening and find a solution, you can more readily defend yourself!"

"But you can't attack!"

"I can defend from your attacks…. And give directions so that others don't get hurt…. Like, 'Isumi, get out of the way!'"

Isumi heard this, and jumped right. She narrowly dodged a swift kick delivered by Mitsuki. The ground around her….. Had cracked due to her immense presence.

"Defending others…. I can only relate that to one person…. And that's the desire to protect my husband."

Wataru grew fearful, because although he can direct people, it takes a second for them to react. That one second is fatal. 'If I hadn't seen that coming…. Isumi…..'

"I'll do anything for Shu…. I'll kill for him…. I'll kill you!"

Mitsuki rushed toward Wataru once more, swinging at him with her left fist. Wataru ducked, and punched her gut twice.

"Oof! Your quick kid…." Mitsuki's knee came up…. "But not quick enough."

Her knee made contact with Wataru's jaw, and he was sent flying. "Wataru-kun!"

As he came down, Mitsuki could see… his arm in the area where his jaw was! It was the same left arm that defended against her previous attack. "Aw, ouch, that hurt!" Wataru's arm had taken another serious blow. He landed.

Isumi rushed over to Wataru. "Wataru-kun, are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah Isumi, it's just my left arm…. I'll be alright."

Now Wataru had to think! The longer the battle went on, the more their lives remained in danger! He already nearly fainted from the pain in his left arm, and he was starting to feel woozy.

'Urg…. I need to think…. Of a strategy….'

Here's a hint: Look back at last chapter's explanation.

'Okay… She's a level four, like me…. She must be draining the rest of her body to give her fist energy. But wait…'

Mitsuki came up and started swinging at him with both fists. While dodging, Wataru continued to think.

'But that can't be… I punched her gut earlier, and she seemed fine… unless!'

Mitsuki swung right. Then she kicked left. Wataru continued his streak of successful dodges.

'She can moderate how much energy has in each body part so that she won't get hurt instead of transferring all of it. That's how she does it. But if that's true…. I can't beat her.' Um, you don't need to, just wait for Isumi's spell. 'But…'

Mitsuki got closer to hitting him, but Wataru dodged again.

'Even in certain areas, she must be weaker than others! If I can only find out where those areas are….'

Mitsuki finally made contact! Wataru was sent flying into the barrier. "Ouch!"

Wataru had come to the realization that he wasn't strong enough.

"Now I'm really pissed, boy!" Mitsuki came forth with all of her power. "With my strongest move, I'll finish you! **Ultimate Transfer**!" Wataru couldn't see any changes… but he could sure as hell feel the amount of power emanating from her fist!

By now, you're probably wondering why you aren't seeing any spiritual power surrounding the areas which she powered up…

"I'll tell them. I can perform something like In (2). I can make any visible signs of my power invisible!" Thanks Mitsuki.

'Damn! If only I could see where she's weak…' The area around Wataru flashed.

'If only I was better….' Wataru's body flashed a bright yellow.

'If only…..' A huge eruption of power came surging from Wataru! All of the spiritual power surrounding him began to shape itself into his eyes, making his eyes flash a bright yellow, his pupils almost hidden by the bright light.

"I….. I can see." Now, when he says this, he means he can see better. WAY better.

'Huh? I know that she's coming at full speed, but…'

To him, Mitsuki Ryuugen looked like she was moving in freeze frame.

'Huh? What's…'

Wataru could see clearly…. Spiritual power surrounding Mitsuki's body!

'Woah! I can see more power surrounding her fist than anything else! Hey…'

Wataru saw that every other part was covered by a fair amount of power, but…

'I can see a spot… somewhere around the stomach… there's a patch left defenseless!'

Wataru mustered up all the strength he could through **Bide**, and struck at her gut before she was able to hit him. Small traces of blood came out of her mouth.

"… N-not bad kid. You've left me paralyzed for a bit, finding my weak point… but once I can move…"

Mitsuki's arms began to twitch. "…. I'll kill you!"

But before she could move…."**Jutsushiki Hachiyo: Spirit Slicing Strike**."

Mitsuki suddenly felt a sharp, terrible pain! She turned to her side, and saw Isumi's hand slicing through…. Air.

But to the trained eye, it wasn't air. In reality, it was Mitsuki Ryuugen's dangling soul.

"GYAHHHHH!"

Mitsuki's beautiful 19 year old face started to wrinkle, and age. The curves revealed by the nature of her pants started to shrink. Mitsuki's entire body shrank, wrinkled, and aged.

"…. You…. Brats…."

Before falling, Mitsuki took one last look at her beloved.

"….. Shu……."

Mitsuki Ryuugen fell. Wataru went over. He touched her face, and her entire body crumbled to ash. "Wow. Thanks Isumi."

"You're welcomed Wataru-kun. They may have been our enemies, but don't forget…"

Isumi touched Mitsuki's ashes. Then she looked over to Shu. "This catastrophe had been brought on by the evil that lay within their hearts. And the think that brought out that evil was their hatred of mankind, their tragedy. They were blinded by hate. And couldn't see until it was too late. There was good in their hearts, represented by the fact that they still loved each other. We mustn't hate them…. Only pity them. They have been wounded by time, and have been through too much… that is why immortality cannot be handled."

Wataru took this into serious consideration. They weren't truly evil. They were merely wounded….

Now, backtracking a bit, when the threesome's battle started, in the barrier opposite them…

"Do not hate us butler. We do not wish for world domination…. We just hate your kind."

"What kind? Human kind?" Asked Hayate.

The potion maker and the butler were having a heated discussion.

"Yes… you who prosecuted us. You who called us 'Witches' and burned us at the stake."

"But that was the ignorance of centuries in the past! You can't blame all of us for that!"

"Mankind shares the same origins, and in turn, the same sin. You all are the same. You'd do anything to harm other people, even in the most subtle way, you wish to do harm to another as you wear a façade of kindness. Even a kindhearted person will try to harm his enemies. Proof that you all will harm regardless of good or bad intentions. Such a species is stupid. That is why we hate you."

"….. you have to know, not all people are like that."

"Ah, but the proof is in the pudding, is that not what the young detectives of today say?"

"Actually they say, 'There is only one truth'."(3)

"You wanted to fight me the moment you discovered I was your enemy."

Hayate stood still…

"Humans, even the kindhearted ones will try to harm who they think is their enemy. Any excuse is used to try to harm others. If they were truly kindhearted, they wouldn't harm anyone at all."

"… you've got things backwards."

"Tell me how, dunce."

"You think that to be a good human being, one cannot commit any act of badness or evil at all in their lives?"

"Yes. Otherwise they will continually commit sin. Proof that all of mankind is inherently evil.""Wrong." Hayate said in a serious voice. Shu flinched.

"By your logic, to be a completely evil human being, one cannot commit any act of goodness at all!"

Shu flinched again.

"Mankind isn't inherently good or evil! Or else only one act, good or evil, would exist in people! Every person does something bad at least once in their lives, same goes for evil. But…."

Shu threw a vial at Hayate. Hayate swiftly dodged and moved within punching distance of Shu.

"… The amount of both evil and good acts one commits determines their alignment. And evil acts don't count if one never did it of their own free will."

When both of these facts came to light, Shu grew angry.

"You're…. wrong…"

Shu pulled out vials brimming with his intense release of spiritual power.

"ALL HUMANS….. ARE EVIL!"

Shu pushed one toward Hayate and an explosion was released! Hayate was sent spiraling backwards and smashed into the barrier.

Maria shouted "Hayate-kun!"

"MANKIND… MUST BE ELIMINATED."

He pointed to Hayate, lying on the ground.

"DON'T TRY TO DECIEVE ME. YOU ARE EVIL…… AND I WILL KILL YOU."

Shu's eyes glowed red as he pulled out more vials…

To be continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translator Notes!

These references constantly come from multiple manga series that I'm into at the time, and can fit into the story well enough. Some are from Shonen Jump, some from Shonen Magazine, Some from Sunday. Some are from immediate anime series, some are from manga that are serialized separately from those magazines. Like the actual Hayate no Gotoku, to get all the jokes at first glance, you need to be well versed in the world of anime and manga. Some people need to look at the references several times to get the reference. For everybody else, there are these translator notes.

(1) Haga: He's a character from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. It really looks like I lay down too many references from this series, but it's one of the top three manga series I love. Haga is one of the most secondary of secondary characters, but I give every character an equal chance to prove themselves (evidenced by me adding Makita and Kunieda). This guy's a pervert, and that clashes with my slightly perverse yet completely innocent nature, so he's my co-host and rival in my current Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei fanfic.

(2) In: It's my second HunterxHunter reference in a row. _In_ refers to making your aura completely unnoticeable. Any objects you create with your aura, your aura itself, and any attacks that involve your aura become invisible. Nobody knows what your next move will be, and given the fact that it's extremely easy to die in HunterxHunter, it's very useful (depending on if you're the victim or the murderer).

(3) There is only one Truth: Fans of a certain small investigator will immediately recognize the catch phrase of Shinichi Kudou/Conan Edogawa from Meitantei Conan (Detective Conan). It's a phrase that expresses his belief (actually it's a common truth) that there is only one solution, one truth, to everything in this world (but that's just my opinion).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you've noticed, most elements of comedy are quickly vanishing from this fanfic. It will retain the comedy genre (because the ridiculousness comes in between battles). This fanfic only became more serious because I wouldn't do well to make an action series completely built on parody and comedy. The only person who ever did that without fail was Yoshio Sawai, creator of Bo-BoBo Bo Bo-BoBo (I don't know if I put the hyphens in the correct places). More than ever, I wish to insert more HayatexMaria moments when these fights are done.

"SHuji-kun is very passionate about both romance and philosophy, expressed through this fanfic!"

I also love comedy stories. Well, I need to do some research, so Sayonara!


	22. To see the Light

**Sob… Sob….**

"**What's the matter cutie?"**

…**. My computer is dead…. It's still dead…. And it remained dead through my first year anniversary! Waaahhh!**

"**That's terrible!"**

**And I'm using someone else's computer to write this!**

"**Well…. You could have a belated first year anniversary!"**

**Oh….. You're right! Why am I moping? (because I'm a pessimist). I should start writing!**

**Welcome to the belated First year Anniversary! Let's look back at the time Hayate woke up and ended up being forgotten. At the first Organization fight he had. When he became a detective and knew stuff. When he ran away! When we went on a long time without fighting anyone! When we came up to this point in time!**

**Please enjoy the next one.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tragedy of the Witches Final Part, Chapter 22: To See the Light…. One must see Darkness First.**

**Hayate prepared himself for a match he would not soon forget. A fight with a man wounded by the old days of the world. Hayate wanted to end this quickly.**

**Shu ran at him, vials in hand, and sent them flying from his hand. Hayate swiftly dodged, but Shu had already sent another one in his direction! There was a large crash, and Hayate had been hit! Purple smoke emanated from his body…**

"**Ouch, what is this?"**

"**Poisonous Purple Vial**. It slowly drains your energy. This'll make the fight easy for me…"

Already, like he said, Hayate could feel the energy draining from his body. He felt faint… He had to end this now!

"Hand Gun!" Hayate thrust his palm forward, and a round burst of energy came flying out. It landed square on Shu's neck! Little pieces of his neck could be seen falling down. "Oh Crap! I didn't mean to go that far!"

Shortly afterward, Hayate could hear a sinister laugh.

"Mya ya ya ya ya!"

….. 'An extremely weird laugh? Is this One Pi-ce1 or something?'

Shu came out from the smoky area, neck completely intact!

"That only happened because my neck is that of an old man… and I've never practiced bide… against any other member of the organization… that would have failed in entirety."

"But…?"

"I drank several life elixirs and have many more in tow."

'Oh yeah.. I almost forgot I'm fighting an immortal man. This seems hopeless.'

"**Growth Green**!" Shu slammed a potion on the ground, and immediately after, vines came up from the ground and ensnared Hayate. "I even have potions that control nature."

"Argh… Energy Hose!" A stream of energy came out of Hayate's hand, and the vines disintegrated. "Please stop."

Shu threw another potion. "**Explosive Frenzy Vial**." The potion exploded (duh) in Hayate's face.

"Ahhh!" Hayate's face was bleeding.

"And now…" Shu drank a potion… "**Flame Breather Vial**!" Shu started to blow fire from his mouth!

Hayate ran around to avoid the flames. After about twenty or so seconds of running, he got tired of it. "Energy Hose!" Hayate used the stream to combat the flames.

"Big mistake kid." While he was blowing (and don't ask me how) He drank another potion. "**Limitless Lung Vial**." And while he was at it, he popped in another vial. "**Oil Production Vial**." The first one let him breathe out limitless breath. The second one, aside from having a lame name, allowed him to produce oil from his body… including his mouth! The intensity of the flames increased, and Hayate's Energy Hose was running out of steam.

Finally, the flames broke through the counterattack. "Gotcha."

But at the same moment he said that, A figure with shadow over it's eyes, and something glowing where his eyes should be came up from behind him. It was Hayate. "Requa Battery!" Hayate continually thrust his palms forward and bursts of energy came rushing out!

It looked like Shu didn't even want to dodge. He just let the blasts hit him.

"It hit him again?"

Shu came out reborn again.

"47 out of 51."

"Eh?"

"How many of my lives you destroyed. You killed me forty-seven times."

Hayate had been devastated. How could that not have killed him?

Shu took out about fifteen more vials and drank from them. "Now I have thirty-nine. The second you attack me, I'll drink fifteen more."

"Go ahead! You'll run out eventually!"

"No…"

Shu opened his cloak, revealing a small cauldron, with a stick stirring by itself, ingredients continually being put in, and vials automatically filling.

"People would think that ingredient gathering is the only improvement **Magical Brew** can have. But now, I can control the instruments I use to make potions automatically. I'll never run out of elixir!"

Hayate is in a bit of a situation. Not only does this guy already have limitless elixir, but the poison has already drained quite a bit of his energy. With hardly any energy to use, can Hayate win? The answer to this question will come…. Right now.

Of course he hardly had any energy left to use his power. He hadn't learned to moderate the power and all the attacks used as much of his power as they could, not to mention the poison was draining all forms of energy in him. It almost seemed hopeless, until…

Bam! Came a sound from the other barrier. It was Wataru. This was around the time when he punched Mitsuki and she stood paralyzed for a few seconds.

'That's right. I can't give up… not when everyone else is trying so hard…' Suddenly, a blue light flashed… 'If I give up now…' The light grew brighter. 'I'm just as worthless as I said I was!' The blue light flashed beautifully around Hayate's body. It didn't go upward, like a Super Saiyan's1. It spiraled upwards. Hayate ran up to Shu and started punching at him. He kept punching until his fists were a blur.

'What is this power I feel emanating from the boy's fists? Bide? No, it's different…'

Indeed. This is Hayate's Addition Power (The fusion of both his Spiritual Ability and Physical Self), **Burst**!

Shu had been dodging Hayate's attacks, up to the point where he was distracted by the phenomenal power he had. Hayate finally made contact at that point… "**Burst Fist**!" Shu was sent flying backwards into the barrier.

Burst is more powerful than the standard **Spiritual Energy Release **that Hayate has learned. Instead of releasing the energy from his body, he keeps it contained to his body, and blasts it outward when he punches. It damages opponents using the sheer force of impact added with his own physical power.

"Ah! My cauldron!" Shouted Shu. "It's been destroyed!"

"I'm sorry Shu, but how else am I expected to defeat you?"

Shu smirked. "You… I needn't hold back with you!" Shu took out three vials and threw them. "**Sand Vial, Water Vial, and Rising Temp. Vial**! Come together…"

All of a sudden, Hayate found himself sinking! "To make the **Sand Pit Vial**!" Hayate was trapped in a Sand Pit!

"It'll take more than this to stop me!" Hayate focused his energy in his feet, and: "**Dyna-kick**!" Hayate thrust his feet downward and jumped out of the sand pit, and onto the grass.

"Not bad boy." Shu took out a vial and threw it at the ground at Hayate's feet. A thousand little metal balls (stop laughing) fell near him.

"What are these?"

"Conductors… for my next attack!" Shu threw a vial into the air above Hayate's head, and it broke! "**Lightning in a Jar**!" Bolts of Electricity flew down from the air, and zapped Hayate!

"Aaaarghh!" Hayate couldn't feel his body anymore!

"How do you like that, you misguided young idiot?" As he said that, Shu saw something roll near his feet… it was a metal ball! At that instant, Shu got zapped! "Owwwwch!"

The lightning stopped.

"H… How do you like being hit with your own attack?"

"It… It hurts…"

"And…. Why did that attack not end with the word **Vial**?"

"I… didn't want it to sound like I said that all the time."

Both fighters were struggling to stay up, but then…

"Shu…." came a voice from the other barrier.

Shu looked over and nearly gagged at the sight of his wife turning to dust before his very eyes. Tears ran down his face. Mitsuki was dead.

Hayate suddenly felt a strong energy pushing him down. Shu was angry. He took out a very large vial and started to drink. He drank and drank until there wasn't any more. Then he grew, and changed until he couldn't anymore. He turned into…

"A… Dragon?"

Yes, that's right. His power has been multiplied ten-thousand fold, and breathing fire is natural for him now.

"I didn't know there would be a potion that could do this…"

Shu roared in response. It sounded sort of like a laugh.

Meanwhile, Isumi and Wataru went over to the scene of battle with Maria, Saki, Nagi and both Makita and Kuneida.

Maria didn't like the look of things. "Hayate-kun!"

Wataru looked at the Dragon with his powers. "…. no good, I can't see an Achilles Heel anywhere. Isumi, you cut Mitsuki's soul with your power, so can't you do it now?"

"No, so long as this barrier is up."

Saki asked, "Isn't there a way?"

"Well, the only thing that can touch spirits is other spirits, but none of us are ghosts…"

"Hey, did anybody catch the latest episode of the _Hayate the Combat Butler!!2 _anime?"

Wataru, Nagi and Isumi looked back. 'YOU!'

"How've things been going?" It was Linn Regiostar.

"Please Author-san, **Lord British of Akiba**." Absolutely not.

I'll explain AGAIN. Linn Regiostar is a ghost, so he isn't affected by the spiritual power that erased everyone's memory. Since he was a part of the memory that absolutely NEEDS Hayate to make sense (I.e., the Tiger's Pit story), His appearance seems to triggered something.

Wataru rubbed his head, then for a split second, realization came upon his face! "That butler… I don't exactly remember, but I think it had something to do with a dungeon… but if there's one thing I can clearly remember, it's…"

Nagi strained her brain, then a memory surfaced. "I don't remember all of it… all I remember is a single second, me Hayate and Wataru in a dungeon… but the only thing I can clearly remember is…"

Wataru and Nagi both pointed at Linn. "HOW ANNOYING THIS GUY WAS!"

Linn shook his head. "That's no way to talk to a priest."

Isumi took Linn's hand. "Father-san, we need you to help Hayate-sama."

Linn wasn't listening. He was listening to his I-pod. "Elisa2 has such a beautiful voice."

Isumi smacked the back of his head. "We're serious."

"Okay, Okay." Linn Slipped through the barrier to help.

"Here to help in whatever way I can. Apparently I can touch that things soul."

"What do you mean? OH! Do you mean…"

He hadn't any time to respond, as the dragon started spewing fire out from it's mouth.

"No time! Jump on my back!"

"All right then."

Hayate took his stance, shifted his feet fast as wind, and jumped straight at the dragon!

"**Hayate no Gotoku: Whimsical Hurricane**!"

As Hayate approached the monstrosity that was Shu, he tore through the fire that approached.

"We're nearing it's head! Stick out your hand!" Linn stuck out his hand. Soon, a loud tear was heard. "Let it go now!" Linn let Shu's soul go. The dragon collapsed, not moving an inch.

"Mitsuki…. I'm so sorry…" Shu collapsed to dust.

As the barrier let down and the butler fell down, he and the others would always remember how evil would creep into people's hearts, and how misguided they would be in the presence of others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translator Notes:

1 One Piece laughs: Many of the villains in One Piece have unique laughs (Eshi shi shi, Horo Horo Horo, Kak Kak Kak, etc.).

2 Hayate the Combat Butler!!: The second season of the anime came out! The one who sang the opening song was Elisa, and the song is called "Wonder Wind".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a lot of time here, so just to let you know, you shouldn't expect new chapter's for a couple of months.

"His regular computer is being a dick."

Nadja! I don't think that language like that is permissible!

"This is teen rated, not K or K+, so it's okay. Sexually explicit material constitutes M."

Yeah…. Don't worry! I'll do everything in my power to make sure that the chapters come faster than expected!

So for now, Sayonara!


	23. The Aftermath

Hello, people! It's been well over a month and I'm sure…. Well, I'm not sure. Have you all been waiting? Sorry if you haven't.

I've been working around so much, what with school and stuff… I'm busier than last year. Not that it's a bad thing. I'm actually starting to make new friends (most people at my old school weren't very friendly…)

"Shuji is happy because there isn't as much homework…"

Yeah, but there's still after school activities I have to attend, certain events I have to see… it's not as easy as it sounds.

"Aw, Shuji…"

It's all right though! I'll make it through!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23: The Aftermath… or Is It?

That was it. He didn't like it. They weren't even evil, but they needed to see the light, one way or another. He didn't like another. He wept for them….

Maria looked at Hayate. "Hayate-kun… what's wrong?"

Saki said, "He isn't talking."

"But he's…. crying."

Hayate looked down. "Those people… were only misguided. They felt pain… and other people fed off it. They used them…."

"Hayate-kun…"

"Grahhhhhhh!" Hayate turned around.

"I don't care who I have to defeat…. I'll definitely destroy this organization!"

Everyone looked shocked. I guess Hayate's scream scared them all stiff.

"…. Oh, I'm sorry everyone. I must've made quite a scene…"

Maria and the rest smiled. "No Hayate-kun. It's just what we'd expect."

Nagi said, "Well, seeing how righteous he is, we really can't expect anything less."

Wataru said, "I think we keep drifting from the main point though."

My, my. What could that be I wonder?

"Couldn't we have asked them how to remember Hayate?"

'…….. OH MY GOD!!'

Hayate was stunned. "I completely forgot again! Nobody remembers me!"

'How could we have forgotten!?'

I almost forgot myself. I only remembered because I'm the author.

"It's like in every P-nk Panther(1) movie ever made! What instigated the movie is almost completely forgotten!"

Hayate sighed. "Well, at least we'll remember to get the info next time!"

Don't count on it.

Wataru asked, "What should our next move be?"

Hayate thought for a bit. "We should probably wait it out. We still don't exactly know who our enemy is, or where they are."

"Good thinking." Said a voice from nowhere. "Don't treat me like a one-shot character."

Konoha Kamaki jumped down from the tree she was sitting on.

"Kamaki-san!"

"Going up against a threat like this…. It's considerably dangerous. Witty thinking and patience is the way to go against this."

Hayate thought for a bit. "Yeah, but… I still feel like I should do something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This seems to be a good time to visit… our favorite roundtable. Yes, that's right. The roundtable of villains trying to eliminate our favorite butler.

The voice spoke. "So far, Konamo (member five), Ryumon (member seven), Shu (member twelve) and Ryuugen (member four) have all been killed. We are losing members."

A bulky man in a cloak spoke. "This is too risky. Even if he isn't strong enough to compete with the rest of us, we shouldn't risk losing any of our major strengths."

"That is alright. Including me, there are ten more of us."

The skeptical one, number three, spoke. "You do expect to fight, don't you?"

"Three, do not speak against me. You punishment may be severe."

Three stopped speaking. Then he said, "Alright."

A very short man stepped up to speak. "Master, I do believe it's time…"

"For the time being, I do suppose it's time. Number ten!"

"Yes master!"

"Number six!"

"Yessir!"

"Both of you, you have underlings. People with the same level of spiritual power who study under you. The others have underlings as well… but yours are the most well trained. I want you to take your underlings, and destroy the butler and his friends with your superior numbers!"

Both ten and six said, "Understood!" And vanished. Things aren't looking good, are they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the good side of things, things are looking not so good for our hero.

The ground was shaking uncontrollably!

Hayate fell. "What's happening?"

"The ground is shaking!"

The whole group had trouble standing in the earthquake (besides Linn, who doesn't need to stand). Eventually, the earthquake passed.

"Whew, well at least that's ov-"

All of a sudden, the ground in the Sanzenin family garden exploded, and from the large hole in the ground, a large imposing tower burst up. I was pitch black, radiated evil energy, and had barred windows.

"-er?"

'What the hell is that?' Everybody thought.

A loud, annoying voice came from inside the tower.

"**Good Evening Dunce! Our organization cordially invites you to dine in the Tower of Despair! Bring friends! Preferably dead ones, seeing as how the friends you have with you will die upon entering!**"

'…. Tower of Despair?'

After a couple of minutes, Nagi asked, "Should we go in?"

"No." Hayate said. "It's all too dangerous for any of you. You all just started using your powers."

"So did you."

Hayate sweat dropped. "Yes, but I have more physical combat experience. Other than that, I can't keep dragging you into these dangerous situations."

Everybody stopped to think. Maria finally said, "Hayate-kun, we care about you. Even though we don't remember…" Everyone grouped together. "We all care. You can't go alone…"

"Forgive me… but it's because I care about all of YOU that I can't take you with me…"

"Then who will be there for you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to gather some strong allies with invaluable fighting experience."

_Hakuou Gakuin Kendo Club Dojo_.

"Hyah!"

"Gyah!"

Kotaro Azumamiya fell to the ground and Kaede Nonohara stood above him.

"Obochamma? If you can't even stand up to your own butler, how do you expect to become a proper gentleman?"

"I'm trying my hardest!"

A shadow was cast in the dojo.

Kaede turned around. "Ayasaki-kun! Welcome! Are you here to fight again?"

"Nonohara-san, I need to ask a favor of you!"

"Hm?"

_Mahjong Parlor_.

"I win again."

"No!"

Himuro Saeki was making a killing at the Mahjong Parlor.

"Himuro, can we go home now?" Asked Taiga Ookouchi, tired of throwing flower petals.

"Yes, we may."

He was stopped at the door by… "Ah, it's the outrageously funny butler for the Sanzenin family."

"Excuse me, but I'd like to make you an offer."

"Yes?"

_Back at the Sanzenin Mansion's Garden._

Hayate walked back with three people.

"Everybody…" Kaede Nonohara stepped up first.

"Hello…" Himuro Saeki stepped up second.

"Glad to be here…" Kotetsu Segawa is last, and certainly least.

"If I include Makita and Kunieda, I've assembled a team of six Combat Butlers, including myself."

Linn tilted his head. "I remember most of these people. I've wandered around the Hakuou campus a bit, following Isumi-san. They're Combat Butlers."

"Correct." Everyone except Isumi, Wataru, and Nagi saw Hayate talking to thin air.

Isumi asked, "I understand Nonohara-san and Saeki-san, but Why Segawa-san?"

Hayate snapped. "I couldn't get him to leave me the F alone…." Hayate shook in anger.

"Hey hey, don't talk to me so coldly baby…" Kotetsu's screams were heard throughout the neighborhood.

Nagi asked, "How did you get them to follow you?"

"Well, Makita and Kuneida were already following me, and all I had to do was promise Nonohara-san a fight, and Saeki-san a tenth of my paycheck…." Poor Hayate.

Maria asked, "But how do they remember you?"

Kaede explained. "The entire world doesn't remember because they haven't gained spiritual awareness (I.e. they don't use spiritual power at all). Only this so called Organization, a select few who are immune to powers, and us Combat Butlers who have been trained in the Spiritual Arts can remember." To put it simply, those who have mastered their spiritual power are immune, and since 99.9% of the world doesn't even know about spiritual power… I think you get the picture. Makita and Kuneida don't count, because they were only recently trained.

The team of six looked toward the Tower of Despair.

Maria expressed her concerns. "Hayate-kun… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Maria-san, this is just like one of those movies. If I don't go, everyone else will suffer…"

"…. Hayate-kun…."

"Besides, it doesn't matter if I die…. 'I've lived a life full of shame' (2), no matter what anybody tells me…"

"I thought… we'd been past that…"

"All I'm saying is, if I live, that's nice. If I die, that won't be as bad as everybody thinks…."

Maria smacked Hayate across his face. "You… you idiot!" She ran off into the house.

Hayate felt his cheek. It stung. "Well… It didn't really go the way I expected… but…" Hayate thought to himself, 'At least if I die, I won't be missed.'

Nagi yelled at Hayate. "How could you say that? Do you know how much we've been through for you- how much SHE'S been through for you?!"

"She's right! Not so much us, but can't you see how much Maria-san cares for you?" Wataru agreed.

"You shouldn't say that to anybody… it causes them more pain." Added Saki.

They all ran off to take care of Maria. Isumi stopped for a second and turned around. "Hayate-sama, if you're trying to go on a sour note to make your death lighter on our hearts… it won't work." Isumi left.

Kaede patted Hayate's shoulder. "Now, Now. As a butler, it's your duty not to cause worry. Trying so hard to make your death out as not a big deal… made them all worry more."

Himuro said, "When parting with someone, you shouldn't try to make the idea of death lighter. You need to tell them, 'I'll be alright. I'm not gonna die!' With gusto."

Makita and Kuneida both said, "And you must be sure you follow through."

"Because I would be very sad if you died before our honeymoon night…" added Kotetsu. Hayate gave him a Flaming Axe Kick to the skull.

"Yeah, but what if I really do die? I will have betrayed all expectations of me and make them worry even more…" Hayate depressed.

"It seems he still doesn't see what is required of a first-class Combat Butler…"

"Right…"

As if all at once, Hayate's friends said, "As a Combat Butler, you must never give up! And as a First-Class Butler, you must give hope to those who put their faith in you!"

Hayate looked at all of them. Tears ran down his face.

"Because if you can't do either… you really would be better off dead!"

Hayate started to cry. He put his arm up to his eyes to dry the tears. "You're all right! I should have parted on better words… I had already given up on myself…" He wiped his face dry. "But I'll make it up to them! I will return alive! I Will!"

As Hayate and his group walked toward the ominous tower, Maria stood behind a bush with everyone else, drying her own tears. 'Hayate-kun…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translation Notes

(1) The Pink Panther. The diamond in the movies is the cause for concern, but it's almost completely forgotten by the end of the movie.

(2) "I've lived a life full of Shame…" Hayate cleverly references a line in the novel _Ningen Shikkaku _(_No Longer Human_) by Osamu Dazai, my favorite novel of all time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was a doozy to get out right. Every time I made that emotional scene, I always thought, "This is wrong" or "Why would that happen?" before frantically deleting it. I kept at it for about five times before finalizing it. I think my achievement for the day was incorporating the other Combat Butlers into the story… plus, if you didn't already know, Kotetsu actually has enough skill to be here. What kind? We'll find out.

The only big regret was finding out how the other butlers still remembered. It was a rushed explanation, and I had trouble finding out how to make it consistent with Makita and Kuneida not remembering Hayate. Since they only appear once in a while in the original story, I'll just say they never officially stuck around long enough to learn about Spiritual Power like the others did. Not a very good explanation, but it's all I have to go on.

"Shuji is now obsessing how a third season of Hayate no Gotoku will turn out."

Yes… I'm hoping they make it to "The End Of the World" Saga, where ----- and ----- plus ------ happens!

"They censored you out for the sake of those who haven't read that far."

Yikes! Well, it is true that I don't really use all I know about the series to write this. It's not that it's dumbed down, it's just that I don't wanna spoil anything. If you don't already know, Hayate the Combat Butler isn't that big in America. The manga itself is a hit in Japan, but obscure in America. I mean, they had me waiting a year for the DVDs to come out in America only for me to find out that nobody is dubbing the anime. They wasted a whole year advertising (very little) a subbed anime you can find anywhere online. I know there are very many differences between a dub and the original that not a lot of people like, but I'm neutral on the matter, as long as it isn't dubbed by 4kids. I was betrayed.

More on this matter in the next chapter….

"Don't encourage him… he could go on speaking for days…"


	24. Unshakable Will

Good evening. Oh, I'm saying that because it the evening right now, but you could be reading this in the morning. So Good morning as well. And Good Afternoon! For those of you who are ending the day with this, Good night! And for those of you ending your life with this… DON'T. DO IT.

"Shuji feels the need to over explain."

I can't help it! How many things in this world have went wrong because a misunderstanding was created? I need to explain things correctly.

"Well anyway, he's just sad because the second season was shorter than the first."

They haven't animated the End of the World story yet. They had better come out with a third season, or heads will roll!

"Um… I'll stay here and calm Shuji, the rest of you read. Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

I'm still steamed! I was ripped off! The dub still is non-existent! Get those Bandai people to dub the anime properly and refund me! Now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Tower of Despair, Chapter 24: An Unshakable Will.

Smash, went the door, and woosh went the butlers! Already the butlers had stormed the tower, but as soon as they came in, their bodies fell stiff!

"S-some immense power…" said Hayate.

Kaede said, "Nonetheless, we must bear the pressure and move on."

Hayate found that they each had differing levels of walking under this enormous power. Kaede and Himuro had no problem walking. He himself was walking with a bit of difficulty, as well as Makita and Kuneida. Kotetsu had the most difficulty. But all in all, even though they were struggling, since they are already hundreds of times stronger than normal people, it looked to an ordinary person like it hardly phased them at all.

Eventually, they came to three sets of stairs.

"So who's going where?" asked Himuro.

"I want to go with Ayasaki." Said Kotetsu.

Hayate interjected, "Hold up, I'll decide."

He looked at the stairs, and then at his teammates. "Saeki-san and Kotetsu go up the center staircase. Makita and Kuneida, you go up the left staircase. Nonohara-san and I will go up the right staircase. Since there is a single room at the top of the tower, all these staircases will probably converge but if they don't, go back down and take another staircase."

With that, the ascended the staircases.

"Aw, man… I wanted to go with Ayasaki-kun…" complained Kotetsu.

"Exactly why he didn't want you to go with him." replied Himuro.

After several minutes of running up the stairs, Kotetsu finally said, "Why couldn't it be the escalator company of despair?"

To which, Himuro's reply was, "I personally prefer elevators. A big one can fit more people in it. And a person's kimono could get caught in an escalator."

Finally, after what seemed like hours (probably because it HAD been hours) they made it to the top of the staircase!

"We made it."

The room resembled a middle-ages style tower room, it's wall design was black bricks. The was a single, small, solitary window at the end of the unbelievably large room. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, with another set of stairs next to it.

Sitting at the desk was a man in a hooded black cloak. He rose from his chair… and let his malice flow through the room.

Himuro laughed. "I guess this is our welcoming committee."

The man took off his hood, revealing short, shiny black hair, bandages over his neck, and a bishounen face (I don't know how to describe how pretty the detail is).

"Good evening, I am Ko Yamamura. I am a disciple of Organization member 10." He put his arm out forward and took a bow. "Pleased to fight you."

Himuro was about to bow, but then, Kotetsu beat him to the punch! "Kotetsu…. You…"

"I already know that you outrank me in combat ability… and if there is another opponent up the stairs, he's sure to be stronger than this… so let me handle him! You make your way upstairs!"

Himuro stood there for a moment. Then he nodded. "Right!"

Himuro made his way up the stairs, while Kotetsu stood to face the imminent threat.

Ko clapped. "My, my, what a smart butler you are… Kotetsu-kun, was it?"

"I don't know who you bastards are… but I won't let anyone get away with hurting my beloved!"

"Well, you just get straight to the point, don't you? I was hoping to sit you down for a cup of tea, but I see that you're eager to fight…"

All of a sudden, from the other side of the room, Ko immediately came over and punched Kotetsu. 'Wha? How did he get over…?' Ko then jumped from the ceiling, and sent a heel kick to Kotetsu's head! "How did you…?" Kotetsu looked up. He saw what looked like a circle in the ceiling, and waves were moving up and down in the circle. "I know what it is now…"

Ko stuck his hand into the wall next to him… and all of a sudden, it came out on the other side of the wall!

"Yup! My power is **Portal Magic**! I can enter any surface and reappear wherever I want to!"

"Damn…."

Spiritual Terminology: **Portal Magic**. An "Effect" spiritual power. Ranks as Level 10. Allows you to "enter" a surface and "exit" from another surface.

Kotetsu brushed off his pants. "Seriously, what a troublesome power you have."

Ko smiled. "It seems my attacks failed to register pain…."

"No, I feel it. It does hurt, but only a little. You just surprised me earlier."

Ko was gone. Ko reappeared behind Kotetsu! Kotetsu sensed it, and moved his arm to dodge, but then, Ko's fist punched him up from the floor! The presence from behind had disappeared.

'He first appeared from behind to distract me, then sank into the ground and punched me from the floor! He's tricky…'

Ko laughed. "Ah ha ha ha. You noticed? I can tell from the sour look on your face. Let me tell you, that level 12 power user Shu may have had the upper hand in the strength of his effects…"

Ko stopped laughing. "But let me tell you seriously, it doesn't matter what level you are. Each level has something unique to offer (but level 7 is the absolute weakest). Level 10 isn't as strong as 12, but it's trickier, more flexible. There's a lot more you can do with this power…"

Kotetsu chuckled. "Well, I do admit that your power is indeed very tricky. But I do believe that power can be surpassed."

"Not by a worm like you." Ko sternly warned. "What level is your power?"

"Zero. No level."

"Heh, are you serious?"

"In that battle I saw. Ayasaki-kun's level is zero too, but he was able to beat such a powerful opponent. With a level zero power, you just have to work harder, push harder…"

"Like that'll help you against me."

All of a sudden, Kotetsu held up his hand, and turned it into gold!

"As the Butler of a rich family, my power is quite elegant. I can turn into gold."

Ko turned his head for a moment. "Gold is heavy, it hurts a lot when it's thrown…. Why is that a level zero power?"

"I can't move whatever it is I turned into gold."

Ko sweat dropped. "If you can't move, it's useless."

Kotetsu sweat dropped. "Well yeah, but…"

Ko's fist came from under, and punched Kotetsu's chin.

"OWCH!"

Who shouted ouch? More on that later…

Meanwhile, Himuro Saeki had made it up the second set of stairs.

"Hmm…. Well I did expect for there to be an opponent waiting for me, but…"

He looked up.

"I didn't expect him to be so tall…"

It was true. Although a cloak covered his entire body, his entire body was quite large. He was at least eight feet tall (240 cm) and wielded a large axe. He took his cloak off and revealed that he was wearing no shirt. He had only black tattered pants on. His pecks were huge, his six pack had a six pack, his biceps were throbbing, and even his legs were pumped.

Himuro looked. "Wow… you're every bodybuilder's dream body… but…"

One look at his face could tell you that Himuro was amused. He only gave a slight chuckle, but even that meant that it was extremely funny. If you looked closely at the giant's face, you could see that his eyes were so beady, they were only pupils, and his chin was ridiculously long, giving the impression that he had no neck.

"BUT WHAT, HUH?! So what? Looks have no bearing on fighting ability!!!"

Himuro bowed. "Yes, and I do apologize. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The giant stomped. "I'M OHIRA! JUST OHIRA! I'M A LEVEL 10 POWER USER UNDER THE DISCIPLESHIP OF THE ALMIGHTY MEMBER TEN!"

You don't have to shout….

"No need to yell, I hear you just fine."

"Okay."

Ohira was sure quick to agree.

"Level 10?" Questioned Himuro. "I thought that levels above seven (excluding eleven) focused on effect. You look more suited to levels below seven, powers focusing on physical strength."

"A heavy unbalance is unacceptable! I trained for the thirty years since I was born to attain a build like this! I did it to balance my 'effect' power!"

Himuro smiled. "I do understand your want for balance…

Ohira got angry for no reason. "Now I just wanna know… Who the Hell are you?!"

Himuro bowed again. "My name is Himuro Saeki,18, a First-Class Combat Butler."

"Huh. How can such a young, frail-looking boy such as yourself hold the highest rank a butler can have?"

"Oh no, I intend to go farther. There is one rank above me. 'Ultimate Butler', a title held by one person in the world…" As he said this, a silhouetted face flashed briefly in his mind. "But I don't feel like competing for the title right now."

" 'Don't feel like it?' You're quite arrogant, aren't you?"

"I have been called that, yes."

There was a short silence….

Ohira struck with his axe! In the area he smashed, as the smoke cleared… Himuro was gone? Where could he be?

"What the Hell?!"

"Turn around."

Ohira turned to see Himuro standing behind him!

"Look closely at my hand…"

Ohira took a few steps back. He kept a close eye on Himuro's hand. He felt a sharp pain in his face a few seconds later. "Ouch! What the-?!"

"Oh, that? You didn't see that? Nobody does. I've trained to move at high speeds so that I can perform my duties quickly… It comes quite in handy during combat." Remember when he took Hayate's tie off without him noticing? Yeah, Himuro is really fast….

Ohira laughed. "I may have actually found a suitable challenge!" He yelled.

Ohira swung his mighty axe again, but Himuro dodged quickly. As Himuro prepared to strike from behind, he suddenly saw that the area around him was empty. "Hmm?"

Himuro felt a strike at the back of his head, and fell down. He looked behind him. Ohira had hit him with the handle of the axe. "Hey, if you don't get serious, I'm gonna have to kill you!"

Himuro looked with confusion at the large man. How did he get behind him so fast? 'Is that a power? No, his power is "effect". Enhanced speed falls under the category of "power". It could just be his normal speed. But then he could have blocked my first hit easily…' Quite puzzling, isn't it? He stood up…

This time, Himuro tried backing up for an attack, but when he looked behind himself, again, Ohira was there. Himuro hadn't even seen him swing his axe, and already there was a slash across his chest. "Urg…"

"Haha! Can't figure it out, can you?" Ohira bashed his axe handle against Himuro's face before he could react.

Himuro fell down, his face reddened by blood. Ohira went down for a slice, but Himuro disappeared again! "Where are you?"

"Behind you." And when Ohira turned around, sure enough Himuro was standing there, completely unfazed by the pain. "I have it figured out."

"Really? Usually it takes a bit longer than that…"

Himuro sighed. "Not at all. Your power isn't speeding up, for that falls under the category of 'Power', and you said yourself that it was 'Effect'. I wondered if that was your regular speed, but then you could have dodged my first punch. I then realized that if you were as fast as you seemed, your brain would have picked up on it and blocked. Your brain is slow, and you can only react when you expect an attack…"

To anyone who can understand, you're a genius.

Ohira's brain was starting to hurt. "In Japanese, please?"

"You aren't super fast. You can **Slow down the Passage of Time**."

Ohira looked at him for a second. Then he burst out laughing. "Bwa ha ha! That's isn't right! My power is **Instant Replay**! If you look really closely, you'll see that my body…"

Ohira was right. His body was covered in bruises!

Himuro grew puzzled. "I only hit you that one time…"

Ohira smirked. "Of course. Whenever a scenario goes bad for me, I just reset it. All those times you thought you had me, you really did. But then I reset those events and reappear in a different area!"

"And the bruises?"

"Since I'm the only one whose mind and body isn't reset, I retain the pain. It's a small price to pay for victory."

And If I can explain things again, the only reason he didn't reset being hit by Himuro the first time, was to hide his power.

Himuro keeps wondering why he kept it a secret if he was gonna reveal it anyways. 'He doesn't seem that bright…' He has a strong desire to win. An Unshakable Will. 'Well then, he's very much like a butler then…'

More on these battles on the next chapter…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, in the course of a day, I seem to have gotten over my problems.

"I helped!"

But… there's this one thing that keeps bugging me… a person once told me that "After the anime is done, the manga will soon perish". I didn't like hearing that. I hold out hope that even though some anime gets cut short, the manga will live on forever. Right, Kenjiro Hata? Kouji Kumeta?


	25. Experienced Fighters

And now, for the conclusion to Himuro's and Kotetsu's battle, along with how the rest of the group is progressing and what's going on back in the mansion, in no particular order!

"That's no good Shuji! You need to go in order of importance to the story!"

But if I do that, Kotetsu's battle will come last…. *laughs*

It's the new year. I'm going to have a problem since I still feel like it's 2008 (not 2009 or 10). I'll be writing the date wrong. In the meantime, I feel like there's so much I haven't done. For example: I have many fanfics that I haven't continued. I need to catch up on those stories for the people who've been waiting patiently.

"Yeah. He would've continued the stories, but he had too many ideas that wouldn't fit into any of those stories and had to become other stories."

For whatever reason I still continued this one… I need to distribute my time evenly…

* * *

The Tower of Despair Part Two, Chapter 25: Experienced Fighters

"OWCH!" Shouted Ko. His hand had come into contact with a chin… made of gold!

Kotetsu smiled. "I may not be able to move what I turn into gold, but it makes for an excellent defensive technique!"

"Clever." Retorted Ko. "But you have no way to attack me then!"

"Not quite." Kotetsu held up his hand, and turned it to gold. His hand limped. He changed his hand back to flesh, and he could raise it again. "You see, while my hand is flesh, I can move it freely. All I have to do…"

Kotetsu started toward Ko. "… is swing my fist…" Kotetsu swung his fist toward Ko. "… and at the moment of impact…" Ko flinched. "… turn it to gold!" Kotetsu had turned his fist to gold and punched Ko across the room! Ko had used his Portal Magic to enter the wall instead of hit it.

He then quickly reappeared behind Kotetsu from the ceiling! "Pretty powerful punch. With this increase in your offense in offense and defense, it may seem that I am outmatched…" Kotetsu quickly turned his back to gold, but Ko grabbed onto Kotetsu instead of attacking. "… but you have yet to see my full power!" Ko sunk into the floor… and took Kotetsu with him!

Kotetsu closed his eyes for a moment… then he opened them. He was in a completely different place! This place was weird… It was nothing but large pieces of rock that seemed to be derived from platforms floating around in a distorted black background. "Where am I?"

"You are in a dimension within your own. This is a world that passes through your world. To put it simply, you are in a place that exists in the space in between surfaces."

'Well actually, that's not really all that simple…'

"When my hand passes through a surface, it comes here, and then comes back to our world. When my hand passes through this area directly…" Ko put his hand on the floating platform… "My power is multiplied!" His hand sunk into the platform. Kotetsu kept his eyes open, expecting an attack, but nothing happened. Out of nowhere, a hand popped out in front of him! It wasn't on one of the many platforms in the air… it was literally coming out of the air in front of Kotetsu!

"How the…?"

Ko smirked. "One big advantage is that I'm not limited to surface… I can enter and reenter anywhere!"

Kotetsu saw no cause for alarm…. Until two more hands popped up beside the first one. "How in the…?"

Ko was smirking still. "Not only that, but I can make as many copies as I want of whatever is in the portal! I call it, Crossed Over Portal!"

'That name… is incredibly lame…"

"And don't be thinking that the name is lame!"

Kotetsu soon found that he was being attacked from all sides by Ko's fists! "Arg!"

Kotetsu jumped from his platform to get to Ko's. Unfortunately, Ko had already teleported. Kotetsu saw Ko's fist coming for his face, but Kotetsu turned his face to gold. While that solidified his defense up front, the first punch was only a feint. Kotetsu found himself being attacked in every other area besides his face. "Ow!" Kotetsu had sustained heavy damage.

"You must be feeling it. Mixed in with the pain and fatigue you feel is fear. You haven't a clue where I'll attack next. You have no way to know. It's hopeless!"

At hearing this, Kotetsu just stood still.

"Not speaking? Not attacking? Doing nothing? Then Die!"

Ko sent his fist through another portal, and made the same feint towards Kotetsu's gut. Kotetsu turned his gut to gold, and once again, Ko sent a barrage of punches toward Kotetsu's open backside. As he was being hit, Kotetsu remained still.

'Mixed in with the punches…' Ko straitened his hand. 'I'll use a knife hand to the neck to break his spinal cord! He'll be either immobile or dead!' Ko used his knife hand technique!…… but it failed! "What?! What's going on?!"

Kotetsu just smiled and laughed. He turned around to reveal that the beating he had taken tattered his clothes. But no matter where you looked, you could only see…

"Gold?!"

"Yes," explained Kotetsu, "It was a simple trick. By at first only turning a fist or my gut into gold, I put it in your head that I could only turn one body part at a time into gold. The truth is, I can turn about 50% of my body to gold. In this case… my back half!"

Ko grunted. "I won't be fooled by such a trick again! I'll use my ultimate technique!" Ko slipped his fist into the portal… followed by his arm, his shoulder, his head! Finally, Ko had completely disappeared into the portal!

'Huh? What's he planning?' Thought Kotetsu. Ko reappeared in front of him… and in back of him too! At his right, at his left, in all of his blind spots, everywhere! He was standing on platforms close by, and far away!

"You see!" They all said together. "You see my true power! I have reappeared everywhere! There's no way to defend yourself from me!" At that instant, The Kos started beating the crap out of Kotetsu.

Kotetsu immediately set up his defense at his back (in case of knife hands) but in return, his front was pummeled! His face was punched! His ***** was kicked! His throat was choked! 'I can't take much more! I… have to do it… even though it's a strain…'

Then, all at the same time, every Ko shouted out in pain! "OUCH! What the Hell?"

Kotetsu turned himself into gold entirely! "It puts a strain on my body, but I can turn all of me into gold!" Kotetsu reverted to flesh and tackled Ko. They both fell through one of the open portals. Kotetsu opened his eyes. He was back in his own world!

"Ouch, dammit!" muttered Ko under his breath. As Ko was getting up, Kotetsu bashed the back of his head with his golden fist. Ko lay on the ground, bleeding.

"And stay down." Kotetsu hobbled a little. "Sheesh, that guy was strong…" Well if you had a better power, you might've been able to win faster. "Shut up. You're the one who gave me the stupid power!" Kotetsu walked over toward the staircase. "Ayasaki-kun will be waiting for me…"

On Himuro Saeki's side…

'If Instant Replay is his power, that this battle will actually be incredibly easy.'

"HEY! What're you mumbling about?" Shouted Ohira.

"Oh, nothing." Answered Himuro.

"GOOD! That means I can kill you!"

While Himuro pondered the problem with that sentence, Ohira closed in for his attack. Himuro swiftly dodged, and prepared an attack of his own. Ohira once again reappeared behind Himuro and cut him with his giant axe. "Ah!" Himuro fell to one knee.

"Kneeling before my power, eh?"

"No… I was just thinking that your style of fighting resembles a fast moving Asteroth."

A vein popped. "Don't you dare compare me to that worthless piece of-!"

As he was distracted, Himuro landed an invisible hit to Ohira's face! 'He didn't use his power. Is he out of energy?' Ohira fell. 'Hm? I guess all of my intended spiritual ability attacks hit their mark.' Confused? Well, let me give you an overview of the fight that took place during the time before Ohira used his power.

It's pretty easy to follow, so here it goes… Each time Ohira used Instant Replay, he was hit by either an invisible strike, or a barrage of roses. Before using his power, Ohira ripped the flowers from his body.

The actually important part takes place before Ohira last cut Himuro's back. Let's backtrack a few paragraphs…

Himuro swiftly dodged and prepared an attack of his own. 'I won't hold anything back.' "Bara Hoippu!" (Rose Whip!) Using a thorned whip, Himuro relentlessly whipped Ohira back and forth.

"S-stop!"

"No." Himuro then prepared a very powerful attack. "Renda Bara Saku!" (Rose Cutting Barrage!) Himuro struck with the whip twice. He sent a storm of sharp rose petals towards Ohira. Ohira had been sliced every time a petal hit him! Himuro quickly struck with his fist, then finished the whole move off by wrapping his rose whip around Ohira, tossing him up into the air, slamming him into the ground, and pulling on his whip. Being unwound by a whip filled with thorns hurt like hell to Ohira.

"This isn't over… I can rewind and attack! I can kill you with one blow…" And that's when Ohira rewound time. The last strike to the face knocked him out.

Himuro said, "While I don't exactly know what happened, I do have an idea… anyways, my opponent has been defeated, and I must progress up these stairs." Saying this, Himuro made his way up those stairs.

Let's take a look at our monotone twosome…

Makita and Kunieda were running up the stairs. They hadn't said a thing the entire time. While climbing up the stairs, nothing happened.

When they reached the top of the staircase, they were in an empty room with a lone man holding a sword in his hand. "Good evening. I am Soru. I am the silent swordsman of six who guards this floor."

"We are Makita and Kunieda. We are also swordsmen." Said them both, simultaneously.

"I must warn you, I have honed my ability to it's fullest. A one-hit strike guaranteed to kill."

Makita said, "Only one skill?"

Kunieda said, "You need more to be strong…"

As Soru passed by, he went at an extremely high speed that left sound in his wake. He had disappeared and reappeared before you could think to blink. After reappearing, it took about three seconds to hear the slash of his sword. Soru fell down.

Confused again? In a clash between swordsmen, fate is decided in a fraction within the fraction tinier than the tiniest fraction of a second.

Here's what happened within that fraction. Kunieda stepped forward and used his technique. He held his blade vertically and started to rotate it, like a vertical blender. The Silent Swordsman Soru figured that he could just slice through without worry, but the afterimages of the rotating blade blocked all access. 'Phantom Blade!' It was when Soru tried to slice through that he found out he couldn't. It was almost immediately that Soru retreated back. Unfortunately, "almost" doesn't cut it when Makita's cutting. Within the time that it took Soru to step back, Kunieda deactivated his Phantom Blade and Makita used, Feather Dance. With a weightless step, Makita's sword moved faster than Soru's retreat. It was a guaranteed one-hit kill.

…… That confused even me. If my fanfic were an anime, they would stop production the chapter before this. It's so much explanation for such a small window of time. It's like HunterxH-nter (again). Before, a single chapter would be a day or two of training or fighting. Now, every chapter goes into every millisecond of detail, from the 25 vol+. I've already referenced this series three times. Well, it's just a reference, I haven't actually borrowed anything from the series (I think).

Makita and Kunieda looked around. There was no staircase.

"This is a dead end." Said Makita.

"Let's turn back." Said Kunieda. They said nothing else as they turned back.

Now let's take a look at our favorite butler…

He and Kaede Nonohara were running up the stairs.

"We should have reached the top by now." Said Hayate.

And what do you know, they made it to the top of the tower. In the room they were in, two mysterious figures in black cloaks stood standing.

"Hasn't the author sort of overused the black cloak design? It's as if he can't figure out what these people would really be wearing." Hey, shut up about that. I told you how the witches were dressed. The cloak is just the stereotypical evil clothing. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hello, Butlers." Said the taller one on the right. "My name is Salvatrice. I'm number six."

"I am number ten." Said the short one on the left. "My name is Borislav."

More on these new developments in the next chapter…

* * *

And now for a word from one of our story's greatest enigmas! Please welcome… Dark Hayate!

DH: Not to be mistaken for Black Hayate from FullMetal Alchemist.

So, Dark Hayate. What do you want to accomplish in the future?

DH: The annihilation of this world.

Um…. And?

DH: The death of my host.

Okay, this interview is getting…. Yeah, let's stop here!

* * *

And so, after three agonizing months, I finally produce a chapter. It took a while to come up with the battle conclusions (I made them as not lame as I could).

"Of course, there's still the battle with the actual numbers instead of their grunts."

Yeah. I'm sure that's gonna be hard…

"I went over the plot development, and it looks like Ryuumon Solomon was about 158 times weaker than the grunts encountered within the past few chapters. Hayate nearly died against Solomon, remember?"

Yeah, but he won against Shu.

"While Shu has the most experience, Borislav is far more powerful."

*Sweat*. I'll never get any rest….

Well, it's time to start writing the next chapter, so see ya!


	26. Shinai vs Yari

Sorry I've been out of commission for nearly half the year, there have been a few problems I had to attend to…

"He feels embarrassed about it."

I won't admit to my mistakes!… until the end of this chapter.

"Sorry for the hiatus! He had it planned out, he was just…"

Banned. In every sense of the word.

"For those who've forgotten, I'm Nadja Orumuzuto, everyone's idol!"

And I sure hope I haven't been forgotten, I'm Shuji Nonohana!… Oh who am I kidding, nobody reads this fic anymore. This is just here as one of the obscure fanfictions that attempts to add adventure to a romantic comedy. I wanted to build this archive up so that it might compete with the Naruto archive someday. Or maybe all those Yugioh fanfic archives put together at least. But I haven't even finished my AyumuXHayateXHina fic, which was supposed to be five chapters long but fell into hiatus around two years ago. I'm ashamed. If I can get around to it, I'll finish that one. It's strange. I feel like my entire two years of fanfic writing has been nothing but a big apology.

Let's brighten things up: 4kids has fallen! Well, that's the only good news in this world… Which at this moment is suffering a major oil spill. It makes me wanna write a satirical story. But I just spent a whole week reading romantic comedies and adventures. So I'm writing this now.

As Nadja said before, I had this in mind before. But since my five month unwanted hiatus, I've had a lot of recollecting to do. So please tell me if it sucks out loud.

In any case, it's a two year anniversary since I started writing (this being my first fic), so I'll do my best.

(Before Reading, look up "Yari" on images. Trust me.)

* * *

Tower of Despair part Three, Chapter 26: Shinai vs Yari.

Kaede stood face to face with Salvatrice, a tall blonde woman claiming she's from Italy. "Hey, I didn't say that last chapter! All I did was introduce myself!" To make things simpler, I'm explaining things to the readers.

Hayate stood face to face with Borislav, a short, pudgy, disagreeable man who was balding. "Hey! My hair is just thinning!" He came from the country of two continents, Russia. "And why are you going into detail about where we were born?" Because I want the readers to know that the organization you work for is a worldwide thing, not contained to Japan itself.

"You needn't over explain yourself, nobody cares." Kaede said to me.

Borislav looked at Hayate and Kaede. "I'm sorry you have to put up with such a terrible author…"

"Well, you have to deal with him now." Kaede told Borislav.

"No, you see, we hate him with all our soul as well." Said Salvatrice.

Hayate was confused. "Why is it this conversation breaks the fourth wall? I'm already fed up with how he's writing this story."

"But if we kill you both, the story will end, and we won't have to put up with him anymore…" Said Borislav, evil intent in his eyes.

I feel so loved. All of the characters hate me. So, Hayate is going to be fighting Borislav…

"No. I'm gonna fight Salvatrice." What? Why?

"I'm intentionally gonna disobey what you said in the previous chapter. You said, 'Borislav is stonger than Shu,' implying that I would be fighting…"

And Borislav took out a small handheld device. He put headphones on, plugged them in, and listened to music.

"Hey! I was talking here!"

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm listening to music?"

Hayate just sighed. "It seems like no matter what I say, nobody listens."

Borislav took something out of his cloak. It was a megaphone. He held it up to his mouth and shouted. "QUAKE!" The floor beneath them started to shake, and it actually broke in half! The half that Kaede and Salvatrice were standing on fell down to the previous floor.

"Nonohara-san!" Hayate looked down at the dark passage below. He couldn't see Kaede anywhere.

"Don't try looking. You ran all the way up here, so you know how far down it is he fell."

Hayate felt strange. 'It's as if… there's this horrible feeling overtaking me. Stronger than rage… I get angry when someone's being threatened. Determination when I need to save someone. If I don't know and assume the worst, it's like…'

A feeling of emptiness. Like something just left you.

"But… I can't assume the worst. Not now. There's too much at stake."

Borislav laughed. "Not an ounce of concern for your friend, eh?"

"I can't think too much about it… because if I had fallen, I wouldn't want Nonohara-san to worry about me."

"Surprisingly calm, aren't you?"

Hayate wasn't all that calm. He tried not to think about it, but he was very worried about Kaede. 'Please. Please survive this! I don't want to lose any friends!' He thought back to Himuro, and Makita, and Kunieda. 'That goes for all of you… I hope you're all alright!' Kotetsu's face flashed into his mind. '… Well, I don't care so much about him.'

On the ground floor, Kaede and Salvatrice rose from the debris. "That was a nasty fall." Said Kaede. "Might I inquire if you're alright?"

"I'm alright… that bastard! If he was going to destroy half the floor, why didn't he leave me out of it!"

Kaede thought for a bit.

"The nerve of that guy! I'm supposed to be his ally too!"

"Perhaps he merely wanted to fight Ayasaki-kun by himself?" Suggested Kaede.

"Damn that man and every ounce of pride he thinks he has!" Salvatrice was obviously mad.

"Are we to fight, or aren't we?"

"Might as well. Nothing personal against you, but I need to wipe out everyone connected with that butler."

Kaede innocently cocked his head to the side. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? That butler is all that's standing in our way, and now that he's rallied a team strong enough to oppose us, we need to kill everyone he knows, regardless of who they are."

Kaede was still confused about one thing. "But why Ayasaki-kun?"

"We're killing him because of his connection to a certain…." Salvatrice stopped. "Wait a minute, why the hell should I tell you? I'm going to kill you!" She pulled from her cloak a PEZ dispenser. She took a blue PEZ from it and ate it.

Kaede was staring at the PEZ dispenser. "Excuse me for asking, but why are you eating that PEZ?"

Salvatrice glared at Kaede. "Hey, I like sweets, so what? Do you have a problem with that? I need to eat sweets every couple of minutes or I get cranky!"

'So my opponent likes sweets? Every couple of minutes? Even during battle?' Kaede had no comment on this matter. Considering how stupid this was, he was probably right not to say anything.

"Now, lets get down to business…" Out of nowhere, Salvatrice conjured a Yari (Japanese spear). "And see how well my spear cuts through you!"

"A Yari, you mean?"

"Hey, I can't change it's shape. It came out like this. I don't know the proper name for it, so I call it a spear."

Kaede pulled out his Shinai.

"A bamboo sword? Your weapon is simple."

"Maybe so, but I make do with it." Kaede said with a smile.

With both weapons drawn, the battle had already begun. No words were needed. All that needed be done was wait for the first move to be made. Kaede kept a close eye on Salvatrice. Salvatrice was trying to decipher Kaede's moves.

Kaede however, realized what his opponent was doing. During a battle, whoever makes the first move is generally at an advantage if they can outwit their opponent. But if they make their first move carelessly against an intelligent opponent, their moves will be more easily read, and the flow of battle will work against them. That is why the logical thing to do would be to wait for the opponent to move first and counter their attacks, to turn the tide against an overconfident opponent.

Kaede knew this. And he also knew that Salvatrice knew this. In any other fight, waiting for Salvatrice to move first would be the logical thing to do, but since she was waiting for him to move first as well… 'Neither of us will move. We're at a standstill.' This wouldn't be such a bad thing under different circumstances. But at the moment, Hayate was battling against a very strong opponent.

'Salvatrice is indeed very strong. I can feel how strong she is despite out distance. I'm intentionally distancing myself so that I may easily counter her. No offence to her, but…' He thought back to Borislav. '… I felt an even greater power emanating from that man.' Kaede thought back to Hayate. 'Ayasaki-kun's power is nowhere near that man's.' Kaede knew that Hayate would rather fight alone, so that fewer people might get hurt. And he respected that. But if anything should happen to Hayate… 'What would I tell Maria-san and the others?'

It was a trap. An attempt to waste time. Salvatrice knew how powerful Borislav was in comparison to Hayate. She knew that in a matter of time, Hayate would die at Borslav's hands. Whether this was true or not did not matter. Kaede would let Hayate fight Borislav. But should he be unable to fight, Kaede would step in before he dies. A subtle loophole.

Salvatrice was wasting time so that Kaede would not be able to help Hayate!

'At this rate, I may need to strike first.' What would Kaede do?

Salvatrice asked, "What's the matter? Aren't you gonna fight me?"

"Why…" Kaede was gone. Salvatrice looked all around.

'Where did he go?'

"…of course I will." She looked behind her. He was right there! With a single thrust, Kaede knocked her off her feet. His decision was final. He would make the first move and succeed.

"Wait a minute." Said Salvatrice as she stood up. "A movement so fast you can't see it? Suddenly appearing behind the opponent? Isn't that a little too cliché? I mean, there's about a million fight manga that have that same effect! Doesn't it get a little old?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't use that motion to move behind you. I actually used all my leg strength to push myself at an incredible speed toward a large piece of the ceiling. I used that debris as camouflage as I snuck up behind you and struck."

"And exactly how fast did you do that? I mean, you had to have been running for you to have done that so fast."

Kaede chuckled. "I've been trained to walk silently. I am a butler after all."

"What? But how can you-" Before she could finish, Kaede held his shinai to her face.

"I haven't any time to waste with trivial questions. I need to get back upstairs."

Salvatrice smacked the shinai away and stood up. "Not gonna happen." She took her Yari and thrust it at Kaede. Kaede swiftly dodged and struck back with his shinai. Salvatrice jumped up and sliced at Kaede. Kaede blocked using his shinai. The Yari got stuck.

"Pretty good, for a weapon made out of bamboo." Taunted Salvatrice.

"Pretty good, for a bladed weapon." Copied Kaede.

They broke from each other and went at it again. Salvatrice kept thrusting her Yari and Kaede kept blocking. She was very fast, but Kaede was keeping up. "You gonna keep blocking all day?"

"Blocking was never my intent." He blocked her Yari and held it in place. Kaede closed the distance between them, and swung his Shinai. The Yari went flying out of Salvatrice's hands. "I have been aiming to disarm you."

Salvatrice smirked. "Nice try." The Yari in the air quickly disappeared. It reappeared in her hands.

Kaede referenced chapter seventeen. "You are… a level six, correct?"

"Yeah, I forge a spear from my power." She popped a red PEZ into her mouth. "So I cannot be disarmed!"

But in between her PEZ popping and her explanation, Kaede had already disarmed her again. "Your eating habit will be your downfall."

"HAH! Again, how cliché is that?" Salvatrice held out her hand and her Yari started to form.

Kaede jumped back so that he wouldn't catch the bad end of the blade.

"Try again." The Yari's original shape was forming, but it grew. It just grew. Faster than Kaede could jump back. "Take this!"

'I won't be able to dodge this!' The Yari slashed across Kaede's chest. "Mmg…"

"How do you like that? Some people can change their weapon's functions, others have special features to their weapons… like me! While it's forming, I can change my spear's length! The **Crescente Lancia**!"

Kaede chuckled again. "An extending pole? Who is cliché now? We all know where that originated. The only difference is the blade at the end." He put his hand over this wound. "This is a very deep wound. I do believe it will leave a scar."

Salvatrice scoffed. "You can't expect not to get killed going up against people like us."

"I won't die." Kaede ran up to her.

"Foolish man…" Salvatrice formed her spear and thrust… and formed it and thrust it over and over again. "I can erase and re-form my spear faster than you can move! **Lancia Multiplo**!"

This technique however was useless, as Kaede could dodge the Yari faster than the eye could see. "As I said before, I won't die." He swung, and she fell. "You just might, though."

Salvatrice stood up and touched her face. It was bruised. "Keep on talking. It doesn't matter." She erased her Yari. She held her hand out. "This will finish you off for sure."

Light shone near Kaede's stomach. "What?"

"**Attimo Morte Lancia**!" Her Yari instantly pierced Kaede's body.

"Urmph!"

"Ha! Now who's dead?" Kaede's body limped. Salvatrice walked over to collect her spear. "I guess butlers aren't all that, huh?" She grabbed it.

"Exactly what I've been waiting for."

"What? But you're-"

Before she could respond, Kaede thrust out his Shinai. '**Safety Shutter**: Grand Explosion Immolating Dark Murder!' Salvatrice was engulfed in flames.

"But… I thought your weapon…"

"I use this for the safety of others. I can only use my Safety Shutter once or twice a day. Any more, and it's power would increase dramatically, incinerating everything around me." Kaede started up the stairs. "Do take care of yourself."

Salvatrice fainted. With one enemy down and one to go, will this party of butlers be victorious? Find out next time.

* * *

Translation

I used a few Italian words for Salvatrice's attacks. It took me a little to find the right naming method and words in Italian. Salvatrice can speak fluent Japanese, but she developed her power in Italy, her country of origin, so it only follows that her attack names are in her first language.

Crescente Lancia: Crescente means, "Growing" and Lancia means, "Spear". So it's a growing spear. Her weapon is a Japanese Yari, but since it isn't that well known a weapon outside of Japan, she calls it a spear.

Lancia Multiplo: Multiplo means "Multiple". Her spear doesn't actually multiply, but she makes it look that way.

Attimo Morte Lancia: Attimo means "Instant". Morte means "Death". So it's "Instant Death Spear". Putting Death in an attack name… now who's cliché.

* * *

Again, I'd like to apologize. I wrote this story way before we knew anything about Hayate's surrogate older brother. It was way before we knew his name, or anything beyond the first ten parts of "The End of the World". Assume I'm writing this before I read any of the chapters afterward (even though I read all of 'em).

As for the crap explanation I gave as to why Hayate doesn't remember him… ignore that and assume he used the Reverse Amnesia Hammer on himself so that nobody would remember him. I shouldn't have used Brittania if I already had a memory altering hammer plot point in the story. I was an amateur writer back them. Still am, in fact.

I should have known from the beginning that Hata would expand on Hayate's brother after introducing him. I am sorry again.

"You apologize too much. A fanfiction is supposed to let people express their creative imaginations."

While that may be true… I dunno. I'll continue. But I'm not sure how people will like it or not…

"Enough self pity!"

Well, see you later.


	27. Chance Card

"I heard a voice… something's telling me this should never have happened."

Wataru looked at Maria. "Didn't you hear the backstory? Behind Hayate's older brother and that girl?"

"Yes, but still. Someone somewhere is telling me that no matter what the scenario, this should never have happened. Hayate should never have been forgotten. And these people wouldn't be trying to kill him." Maria looked up. "It's almost like… something is telling me things I wouldn't ever know."

"Well that would be me." Everybody turned around. It was Konoha Kamaki. Y'know, the girl who came in and told us about Hayate's brother? "The truth is, from the very beginning, none of this was ever supposed to happen… in fact, this has more to do with Hayate than you think. That's why they're targeting him."

Wataru quickly questioned, "Isn't Hayate's brother in on this?"

"Well… Technically_ they aren't brothers at all."_

"? We know that. We've been here up to the current volume."

"Yes, but this isn't the brother that Hayate knows…"

* * *

Tower of Despair Part Four, Chapter 27: Chance Card

This was it. The final battle. Hayate vs. Borislav, the short bald guy from Russia. The latter was holding some kind of megaphone that can break the ground.

Borislav smiled. He shouted into his megaphone, and the ground started to shake. Hayate jumped up, just before the ground around him broke. 'That was close! I'm lucky this room is so large… or else he'd already have gotten me!' Hayate looked at the megaphone his opponent was holding. 'That megaphone… it must be causing the ground to shake!' Say hello to Captain Obvious.

Borislav shouted once more. Hayate jumped from his current position toward Borislav! 'If I can just get that megaphone, he won't be able to use it against me!'

Borislav turned a knob on his megaphone. "Let's see how you handle high frequency!" He screamed. It sounded low, before entering the megaphone. It was now at such a high pitch, nobody could hear it. But Hayate was on the ground, holding his head.

"That noise! It hurts…" He sent out weak spirit energy, but it missed Borislav. "I can't… focus…"

"Hmph. Eventually your brain functions will cease. I forget exactly, will you just faint, or die?" He laughed. "Bah, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that master asked for you dead or alive, so I can risk…" The megaphone was sent flying out of his hand. "… huh?" He saw a white silhouette shaped like a hand.

"I… I did it! That addition thing…" He punched the megaphone with his spirit release.

"My megaphone!" Borislav picked up the shattered remains. "This cost me 4,000 Rubles!"

"I took away your power," Hayate stood up, "so you should surrender now or…" Borislav was gone. "Eh? Where did you…"

"Here we go." He was holding a small roulette in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. **Condenado Casino**!" The walls changed. The floor changed. The room was gold and shiny. There were slot machines on the wall. A roulette was at the center. A card table stood at the back wall. A wheel was at it's left. And a craps table was to it's right. "Welcome to my Casino, where you'll be gambling with your life. Mine is, of course, on the line too, so no pressure."

"G-gambling? That's your power? I thought it was that megaphone!"

"Yes! I was so sick of losing it all, that I created a casino where I actually got a shot! The megaphone was forged of spiritual power by someone else, as a precaution!"

'How anticlimactic a battle…'

Hayate didn't waste time. He sent out a large amount of his spirit release toward Borislav. But the shot didn't work!

"Don't waste your time. Once the casino appears, no harm can come to the participants in this game." He chuckled a bit. "I owe it to that megaphone. While using it, I was focusing all my energy into making my casino. It takes a few minutes."

'Damn it. I shouldn't have given him that chance!'

Borislave saw Hayate brooding. "Hey, no brooding is allowed in my casino!" He was angry. "You either play or forfeit! If you forfeit, you die! If you're gonna die, then hurry up!"

"No…" Hayate looked at him. "I'll play."

"Good, good. Now since you are new to my casino, I'll let you choose which game to play first." He waved Hayate toward multiple options. "How about the roulette wheel! Or maybe craps? How about the slot machines?"

"I'll take…" Hayate didn't know which to choose. He had done many a shady job, but he didn't sink as low as his parents. He never worked a casino! "I'll take the 'Wheel of Fortune'." He picked the easiest looking one.

"Heh. Nice choice." He brought Hayate over to the Wheel. "This wheel has several outcomes. If it lands on anything other than 'Instant Death', you win. However, any choice other than Instant Death results in horrible pain." He walked over to a small machine attached to the wheel. "This Is the chance randomizer. It will increase and decrease the amount of wheel the 'Instant Death' panel and every other panel take up on the wheel."

Turn: Hayate. He pushed a button on the Chance Randomizer. He glanced over at the wheel.

"Chance that I will die is…" INSTANT DEATH covered 75% of the wheel. "Eh!"

"Heh. Pray to God that you don't hit INSTANT DEATH." Borislav teased him.

'Oh no… Am I going to die already?' Hayate went up to the wheel. "No. For the sake of everyone I care about, I won't lose!" He spun the wheel. It spun for quite a while.

…. 15 minutes passed.

'The suspense is killing me!' Hayate took that back. 'Hurry up and land on a safe spot!'

'How hard did he spin the wheel?'

20 minutes passed.

"The wheel is slowing down!"

30 minutes passed.

"It's stopping…"

An hour passed. And it stopped.

"What is it? What is…" It had landed a panel away from INSTANT DEATH. Instead, it landed on HOUDINI SHARK ATTACK. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

An instant later, Hayate was in a tank with sharks. "Gaaaah!" After that, Hayate was in tatters. "Ouch…" His blood was spilling out. "Let's just finish this up before I die."

Borislav spun the wheel with a 50% percent chance of instant death. He landed on the only space that said, "Safe".

"I didn't know that was there!"

Since Hayate lost, he got to choose the next game. He chose the card table.

"So what's the game here? Poker, Hold 'Em?"

"Blackjack." Poker and Hold 'em are easier to cheat at than Blackjack. In Blackjack you only get two cards, and there aren't any opportunities to swap cards. The only way you can cheat is to remember what cards have been dealt (to you) and determine the probability of your opponents cards and the cards that can be dealt to you. But counting cards is extremely difficult for a beginner like Hayate.

The cards were dealt. Hayate was dealt a 10 and a 2. Borislav was dealt an Ace and a 7.

Hayate said, "Hit me." Borislav hit him. Then he gave him his card. "Ouch… thank you…" It was another two.

Borislav was thinking. 'Do I stay? Or do I…' He calculated the odds in his head. "I'll go." He got a three.

Now Hayate had to decide. Would he stay? Or would he go for it? "Hit me." Borislav hit him again. He got… a seven! Hayate won! "I won! I actually won!" Irony here: His life was not at risk playing this game, so that stroke of luck was almost entirely useless.

Borislav chose the next game. Craps.

I won't even go into detail. Hayate rolled a seven on his first roll. Obviously he won.

Borislav chose Slots next. "You play until you get a 777. If nobody has that in the next five minutes, the one with the most coin wins!"

And they were off! Hayate kept getting cherries, a miracle he didn't hit nothing at all, but Borislav kept getting triple Bars!

"Heh! When it comes to slots, I have the most luck!"

'Yeah, and luck is something of a mystery to me…' Hayate's slots landed on, "Three knives? What does that mean?" Almost immediately, three knives came out and stabbed him. "Youch!"

"Forgot to tell ya. I've loaded these slot machines with deadly weapons! If you get three of them," His slots landed on guns. "See? Like this…" Bullets then came spraying out of his machine. "Gahah!"

'So he didn't consider this when making the casino…'

Hayate had come to realize that despite the fact that the lethal games would kill an ordinary person, Borislav was subject to the same punishment Hayate would suffer.

'Is he stupid or just lucky?'

For the next four minutes, Hayate and Borislav were bombarded with every sort of weapon available in Vegas. Guns, knives, swords, the Mafia… everything. Until finally…

"I got it! I got 777!" Borislav won. Good thing too, any more punishment and one of them was liable to die.

"So it's a tie. What comes next?"

"Hm… Ha! The ultimate tiebreaker!" He pointed to the Roulette Board. "**Russian Roulette**! In this deadly game, you choose a number. You need to pick a number that the ball WON'T fall in. If it falls in your number, you will be shot in the head…. With a gun that has a single bullet and whose revolver has been wound."

'Well that'll erase any of the readers' hopes that this crappy Casino game will end soon…' "In that case, I'll choose 00!"

"I choose 17."

And the ball rolled in… 00! "You've got to be kidding me!" (Take two).

Hayate put the gun to his head. 'Oh no… if the gun shoots me, it's instant death for me…' The gun didn't go off.

Next was 14. Then 00. The gun didn't go off. Then 01. Then 12. Then 00 again. The gun didn't go off.

Next, it hit 00 about five times in a row. Every single time, the gun didn't go off. Until finally, the ball finally landed in 17.

"Strange luck you've been having. Bad enough to land you in the boat eight times, but not bad enough to kill you." Borislav laughed as the gun was held to his head. "Too bad for you, I'm way luckier than…" The gun went off. "…you?" Borislav fell over. He died.

The casino disappeared and Hayate found himself back in the Tower of Despair. "Thank God that serious case of writer's block has been overcome."

Hey! That wasn't writer's block!

"You were hyping up a huge battle, gave everyone else cool opponents to fight, and I got a gambler for an opponent."

I had been planning a gambler for a while because you have terrible luck!

"But there was a lot more to it before! After that long hiatus, you forgot how his power helped him fight, not insta-death people who fail at gambling!"

I'm saving the cooler powers for higher ranked opponents!

"And exactly how long has it been since you updated? You were struggling with block even during this chapter!"

…. I'm gonna go cry.

"Geez, that was a stupid fight…" The roof suddenly caved in. "Ah!" Crash. "Ow! The roof… why did- Huh?" Two figures stood before him. One, tall and shaking. The other, about a foot tall and appropriately proportioned as such. Both were wearing… you guessed it, black cloaks that covered their faces.

"Hello." Said the small one. "I am member number 1."

"And I am 13." Said the tall one. "We are at the very top of our organization."

"….." It took a few seconds, what with the pain of both physical levels and mental. "EH?" Hayate screamed out. "I'm fighting the head bad guys ALREADY? I just fought a man who subjected me to torture and now I'm already fighting these kinds of people?"

Well hey. You wanted a higher difficulty curve.

Back with the others, they were running into problems of their own.

Kotetsu and Himuro had met up with each other at the top floor of the staircase they climbed. At the top floor, they had met one more member.

He was a bulky fellow around five and a half feet tall. "Hello. I am the 2nd member."

Makita and Kunieda were in a similar situation standing across another member.

She was a medium sized girl with a childish voice and a lightly visible Slasher Smile. "Hee! I'm Member 8, it's nice to meet you!"

And, would you guess it, another member climbed the tower and busted into the floor where Kaede was.

He was a medium sized boy, and he looked completely innocent. He took off his hood, smiled and said, "_Ni hao_! I'm member 3!"

Back with Hayate…

"What's going on here?"

"Well you see," said member 1, "you and your friends have taken out a considerable number of the organization. 10 and 6 were just about the only ones who had minions, and they made up the brunt of our infantry." He sighed. "To begin with, 10 was never really strong. He just killed the other candidates via luck. We lost a lot of good candidates that way."

Member 13 added, "We thought you would be entering the tower alone so that's why we sent along Borislav with Salvatrice. Really though, our numbers are dwindling because of you. First there was Konamo the golem, then Solomon the info. Specialist. Afterwards you encountered and defeated Shu and Mitsuki, the accused witches. Your friends have now beaten Salvatrice, her minions, and Borislav's minions."

"That's members 5, 7, 12, 4, 6, and 10! Almost half of our organization, wiped out by a single butler! I know the boss told us to hold back on you, but you've taken out too many of us for me to ignore. Plus, you've been our target from the start! It doesn't matter what the boss says!"

Hayate's mind stopped. 'Wait. I was the target to… well, I suspected as much, but… just me?'

13 grew annoyed with 1. "Please, control yourself. If the boss doesn't approve, this'll be on our heads. We should send the new guy in."

"Heh. Alright. But only because I see promise in him." He looked up at the sky. "9! Get down here!"

From the sky, a young person with a woman's figure shot from the air and landed with the force of a meteor. "Hey there!" She yelled. She looked at Hayate. She turned to 1 and asked, "Is this that butler kid?"

"Yep, that's him! Go nuts."

"Alright, then." She activated her spirit.

Hayate looked closely at her. The spirit energy over her head was blood-red. 'This is going to be trouble…'

* * *

Hello. It's Shuji again. At the start, I dropped hints about the plot twist I've been planning for the longest time. The recent battle was anticlimactic, but… look, I forgot about most of this guy's power, okay? It also makes things relatively easy before he fights somebody actually deadly.

"Hi! It's me, Nadja. As of late, Shuji's been in school trouble lately…"

School is hard. Life is hard. I have to deal with it… I wish I could update more often.

Because of time restraints right now, I'll save the re-shortened-spirit power explanation for next chapter. I've now got nothing to say, so Sayonara.


	28. Averted Crises

"You must be joking." Wataru complained. "That makes almost no sense at all. I would have believed an alternate dimension, but… this?"

Konoha shook her head. "It's the truth. That was the guy I fell in love with. And the leader of the organization is…"

"But that doesn't make sense I said!"

"If you want to blame anyone for how ridiculous this is, blame Hayate's repressed feelings."

Maria sent Hayate her unspoken prayers. 'I didn't know your trauma ran so deep. I knew it ran deep but… it's… Oh Hayate.' She prayed for him.

* * *

Tower of Despair, Part 5 Chapter 28: Averted Crises.

"Who are…?"

"Hello." Said the pretty woman in front of him. "I'm the 9th member of this organization trying to kill you, but you can call me Sherry Thomas!" She lifted her hood. She had red hair and blue eyes.

"Your name sounds very… American."

"US of the A, that's where I come from! I'm very patriotic, you see, and my new boss has promised me domination of a country of my choosing once he achieves his full power!"

'Huh? Her boss? Full power?'

"Of course, the country I want is my homeland, America baby!"

Hayate paused to think. "So wait, you're all trying for global conquest? All you've all been trying to do is kill me. Why am I such an obstacle?"

"I dunno. Something about full power or something. You're probably in the way of Japan conquest or something else…"

'I don't understand any of this!'

"Member 9!" 13 yelled at her. "You are not allowed to reveal our secrets!"

"Aw, go easy on her." 1 defended. "It's not like him knowing any of what we do will help him. Because he's going to die right here… now go!" 1 and 13 disappeared from the scene.

"Right then!" Her energy arose and turned a blood-red color. "Here I go!"

'This will be trouble!'

Two minutes before this conversation took place. Makita and Kunieda were standing across from a young brunette with a creepy smile. "Hee hee! I'm member number 8! Call me Antonella!"

"Makita…"

"Yes, I know."

Makita approached the girl with caution. "You are much to young for a battle like this. Begone."

"You are looking at the future ruler of Peru, thank you!"

"Peru?"

"Y'see, once Master rules the world, he's giving me Peru! From Peru, I'll stand at the top of the world! Maybe from there, I'll finally see what he looks like!"

"… Why Peru?" Makita expressed little interest. But contrary to what the organization thought, all information was important.

"Because that's where I was born and raised!" … Or not so important.

Makita and Kunieda cared little about this. They hardly cared who in the world had power, or what they did. All that mattered to them was that they were still bound by orders to serve Hayate. And at the moment… their objective was to help him take down the organization.

Antonella made the first move. She activated her spirit power. "**La Maquina De Guerra**: **War Machine**!" She held out her fingers and ran out toward Kunieda. Kunieda got set to block and Makita turned to stop Antonella. But she turned her fingers toward Makita and shot something out. Makita, unprepared, fell back when he was shot.

"What was…?"

She held her left hand up to Kunieda and he suffered the same way Makita did. "How did you…?"

They were both down, chests bleeding. "Hee Hee! Confused much?" She held up her fingers again. "My power is pretty much self explanatory. I'm basically a war machine. Despite this though, it's only a power and effect equivalent. It's almost like a Spirit Release, but way more tricky, and much more powerful!" She held out her palm instead. "There are certain conditions that need to be met for what I want. What I just hit you with was **Infantry**: **Gun Fire**! It's about the equivalent of being shot by a gun."

Makita got up. He ran toward Antonella. '**Feather Dance**.' With a weightless step, his speed tripled.

Kunieda was closer to her than Antonella, so he struck first. She ducked, but his blade afterimages chased after her. '**Phantom Blade**!' She jumped to the left, near where Makita was approaching. He slashed downward, and she dodged right. She held out her hand palm first.

"**Second Wave**: **Bazooka Troops**!" She shot out a large energy bullet at Makita. It exploded on impact. "I wouldn't bother trying to tough it out. It imitates the bazooka explosion and all!"

Makita was down on his knees, his face bleeding. 'How can such a young girl be so vile?'

Kunieda struck at her again, this time vertically. She dodged left, and as expected, another blade came out to strike her. She ducked, but then another blade came out. She tried dodging, but her leg got cut. She barely escaped with her leg intact.

Now normally, he can't use the afterimages of his Afterimage blade to attack, but while he was slashing down, he stopped mid-slice, and swung horizontally instead! Antonella dodged his real blade twice, but got hit by his Afterimage attack!… not that she knew this.

Kunieda considered it a high priority to keep his ability secret, as did Makita. Unlike her power, whose abilities couldn't be stopped if someone knew about them, their powers had many flaws that could be exploited if someone knew about them.

"Damn…" She cursed. "You couldn't have moved that fast three times. There must be a 'Multiple Blades' kind of powers with you." This was good. She didn't know the true nature of his power. "But…" She regained her composure and smiled again. "None of that matters! None of your feeble powers can compare to my military might!" She lifted her leg up (the injured one) to kick. She had been backed up to a safe distance. She kicked out her energy at them. "**Trench Warfare**: **Grenade Kickball**!"

'Grenade? Does that mean…'

'Not good. Need to dodge!'

They both jumped away from the landing point of the ball-shaped spirit energy. When it landed, it blew a large hole in the floor. Two more balls came their way, and this time, they hit their mark.

"Hee! What did I tell you?" She ran up to Kunieda who was stunned momentarily. She held both hands out. "**Heavy Artillery**: **Anti-Tank**!" She sent out a highly explosive energy at Kunieda.

Kunieda spun his blade around and tried blocking with his afterimages.

"Don't try. It's called Anti-Tank for a reason." The energy exploded and decimated Kunieda's special sword. He lay on the floor, covered in his blood. "You should have thought things through!"

"No, you should have." Makita ran to her from his position. He had his sword up and hand on the hilt.

"Nice try, but I have one for you too!" She held both her hands out. "**Heavy Artillery**: **Ant-**" A flash of blinding light blinded her. "Ah!"

'**Disappear**.' As he ran past, he slashed every which way with his blade, as tactfully as possible.

"Argh!" She fell back, as she was now covered with slashes and bleeding everywhere. "Master!"

Makita sheathed his sword and turned toward his partner. "Kunieda." He picked him up. "Lets go."

"Hold it!" Makita turned. Antonella was still standing. "I don't care if he told me not to! I don't care if it destroys us all! Screw the First Member! Master told me I could!" She held both her hands up. A great energy whirled around her head.

'Damn girl…' Makita put Kunieda down and took his blade out. He held it up. He increased it's weight ten-thousand fold. Then he slashed with it. '**Wind Cutting Blade**!'

"**El Miedo del Mundo**: **Atomic Bomb**!" She gestured toward the ground, but Makita's wind slash cut her before she could do it. "Damn you!" She fell once more.

This time, Makita approached her. "Tell me. You're really much older than you look, aren't you?"

"Hey… 42... Isn't that old…!"

"Regardless."

"Heh… yeah, I am. How'd you guess?"

"Well first, I knew that no young girl is this twisted. A small hunch, but I was correct. You show so much loyalty to a Master you claim you have not seen. You'd have been too young to be that loyal."

"I said that? Damn."

"And you can speak Japanese. It takes a little while to learn the language, if you're young." He went over to Kunieda and picked him up again. "It was a pity. Had I assumed you were a child, I'd have used the back of my sword."

"Heh. I tend to expect people to go easy because I look like a child. But it looks like I couldn't fool you, huh?"

"If he were still awake, I'd have used it."

"Huh?"

"You see… he used the back of the sword." Makita walked away. "If he thought you were a child, I wouldn't have killed you. But he's knocked out."

"… Aren't you going to finish me?"

"You'll die anyways. And I feel strange speaking without my partner. His health comes before your death." He walked down the stairs.

"Heh… Master still needs me…" A light shined on her. The light carried her away from the tower.

It was lucky she didn't complete it. Had she used it, most of Japan would have been destroyed.

A floor beneath Hayate, at the same time…

Kaede stood across from a Chinese boy about Hayate's age. He had his black hair in a topknot. "_ Ni Hao_! How are you doing? I apologize for my redundancy, I must repeat things I'm not used to saying in Japanese."

"Not a problem, young sir." Kaede responded politely. "Would you mind stepping out of my way?"

"Huh? _Vindianyebu _no way! If I let you go, my Master will be cross with me! _Quehu_!

"I see. That is most unfortunate." Kaede held up his Shinai.

"_Manzou_! Don't go please, I don't want to kill you." He assumed a fighting stance.

"Martial arts attack?" Kaede asked, interested.

"No, I use something different…" He ran to Kaede and struck. Even though Kaede blocked, he was sent flying backwards to the wall. "… Martial arts used for weaker opponents."

Kaede walked away, barely fazed by the attack. "Well, I'd say you need to try harder."

"Yes indeed, I will try harder now." He dropped his fighting stance. "Anyways, Chinese Martial Artist is too stereotypical. I'll use my power now!"

'But then again,' Kaede thought to himself, 'Isn't it stereotypical to have Chinese phrases in all your sentences? It's probably only happening because this is written in English.'

"**Shayijing Bai**!" The boy's energy formed itself in twenty different places all around the room. All of that energy shaped itself like the boy. The boy covered him and his copies in a massive amount of energy. "My name is Dawei! I'm pleased to meet you!"

Five minutes before this happened, Himuro and Kotetsu met up with another member.

"Greetings butlers. I am the second member, otherwise known as Patrick." He took off his cloak to reveal an average, well-built body. His hair was brown and bowl cut. He was wearing a formal suit, a bow tie, and the only thing that caught you off guard, was his eye. Well, eyes. They were both completely white.

"Hello Patrick-san," Himuro greeted, "I am Himuro Saeki." He took a bow. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I am Kotetsu." Kotetsu greeted. "Now move please."

"Hmph. The nerve of you two! Asking an old man like me to move. The very thought makes me feel antagonized!"

"Himuro-san…" Kotetsu whispered. "… is that man…"

"Blind, yes." Himuro whispered back. "He's speaking with a very strange accent. British, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oy! I can hear you whispering over there! Honestly, the rest of the world lumps all of Britain together! I'm from Wales, thank you very much!"

Kotetsu tried remembering if there was a Wales. "Ah yes… we went there on a side-trip when we were vacationing in England…"

"You see, that's what has me peeved!" Patrick glared at Kotetsu. "You and everyone else thinks all British men are English or Scottish! I'll have you know, the Kingdom owns Northern Ireland as well! And everybody has forgotten poor Wales!" He released his powerful energy. "I'm not letting you pass me. I'm sorry to say your friend won't last, considering our most powerful members went to chat with him."

Now at the current time, back with Hayate.

Sherry Thomas, the redheaded American came at Hayate with her ominous blood-red aura. "Here it comes!" She started punching at Hayate randomly. Hayate blocked her easily.

'She isn't that fast… I haven't any trouble reading her attack.' He jumped back. "Your attack isn't work, so why don't you…" Hayate fell to his knees. "Uhn!"

"Heh. You shouldn't take me lightly, butler."

"Wh-what…" Hayate felt weaker than before. "… Did you… d-do to me?"

"**Energy Parasite**, Activate!"

* * *

Translation and Reference.

**La Maquina De Guerra**: It means, "War Machine" in Spanish. Antonella turns herself into one of these.

**El Miedo del Mundo**: It means "Fear of the World" in Spanish. The Atomic Bomb is… frightful, to say the least.

**Shayijing Bai**: Comes from a Chinese phrase meaning, "Kill one to Kill many". After seeing his power, it's pretty self-explanatory.

**Patrick**: This man's physical appearance is based of the second incarnation of the original British Sci-Fi hero, the Doctor of Doctor Who fame. The Doctor is a Time Lord, an alien from the planet Gallifrey. The Time Lords travel through time in machines that disguise themselves, the Doctor's machine, the TARDIS is permanently stuck in the form of an old blue police box. Time Lords can regenerate when near death, changing almost all physical and most personality traits. The second actor to play the Doctor was Patrick Troughton.

**Wales**: Patrick Troughton wasn't Welsh, but I decided to comment on the lack Wales in fiction and most of World History. It's always England this, Scotland that, and most people for get that the UK owns Northern Ireland. Negima had a Welsh main character, but the American dub of the anime gave him an **English** accent.

Well, Nadja is on vacation for a few chapters. As a change, I've stopped randomly dropping references in my story. I hope to make this more of a battle story rather than go for a few cheap laughs for thick, obscure references. The manga may do it, the anime may do it, but I'm not good at it.

Sayonara!


	29. Master's Orders

Hello, how have you been? This is Zetsubou author Shuji Nonohana. Why Zetsubou? Because I haven't been up to date. Already I'm late for my Three-Year Anniversary.

"Well, don't take it so hard on yourself. Junior year, ACTs, final grade stress… You've had a lot of real world interrupt your stories."

Doesn't change the fact that I made two other stories in the meantime…

"Writer's block then? You see, since Shuji became more serious, all those bits in the beginning of the fic are actually trying to make sense. Everything that may have been played for laughs is now semi-serious, and if this is a departure from the fanfiction you originally enjoyed reading…"

Then I apologize. However, I'd hate to leave a story running this long just dead, so I'm continuing ever stronger with this adventure story!... Though I planned the amnesia to bring Hayate and Maria closer, it will!

* * *

"We need to go in there!" Wataru yelled. "We need to explain that this whole thing could be solved if he just-"

"No!" Maria retorted. "If we tell him anything, he'll just blame himself!"

"And you intend to keep it from him?" Konoha was serious. "He needs to know. He cannot succeed if he's kept in the dark."

"Yeah, and you haven't informed yet because?" Wataru argued with her.

"… It wasn't time yet. He wasn't ready."

Tower of Despair, Final Part Chapter 29: Master's Orders.

Kotetsu and Himuro stood across from the blind Welshman Patrick. "Hah, think you two can take a hardened old man like me? I can take anything you youngsters got!"

"Himuro-san, let's wrap this up quickly so that I can go see Ayasaki-kun."

"Hah! You sure talk big!" Patrick insulted. "Let me tell you, this new recruit we got…" He shuddered. "I'm surprised she isn't a rank 13! We're ranked by how our powers are ranked, and hers ranks up there with the deadliest, rank 13! She's rank nine because every other position was taken, and the actual number 13 is scary in his own right!"

"Wait a second. What are you talking about?" Himuro asked.

"You didn't know? Nine is up there along with One and Thirteen right now to take care of that Ayasaki boy!"

"Himuro-san!"

"Yes Kotetsu-kun, I know, the situation looks dire for him."

Meanwhile, on Kaede's battle…

Both Kaede and the Chinese Member 3 were on the floor.

"Ahaha… It appears you and I think the same, butler man."

"Correct… You literally multiplied your power and put them into copies… then you, urg, drew it toward the real you and amplified it."

"You shot a blaze of scorching hot flame my way… so much… I could not avoid."

"And your amplified power was too large for me to avoid."

Kaede couldn't move at all, but neither could the boy.

"Young man, you are indeed a worthy opponent. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Desheng. Desheng is my name. But… I have one question… how did you find my amongst my copies?"

"Simple. I merely attacted… the moment you drew your energy to you…"

"Same as commiting suicide."

Kaede mustered up all his strength, and got up to walk to Hayate's position. "I should be able to take care of one of them…"

Desheng looked up, surprised. "How are you-"

Kaede looked back at him with parted eyes and a smile. "Why, a butler of my caliber would never pass out from something like this. 'Slightly incapacitated'. That's all." He walked toward the staircase leading up to the top of the tower. "I gave my word I'd help… no turning back now."

Kotetsu and Himuro were still dealing with Patrick. The had landed a storm of attacks on Patrick already, but he hadn't taken any damage.

"Kotetsu-kun, are you sure you're hitting him properly?"

"You should talk! Nothing we do seems to work on him! And to top it off, he's twice the size he originally was!" Imagine it as being about twelve feet tall and correctly proportioned.

"I am level 2! My body has hardened beyond normal human limitations. The degree of impenetrability varies depending on person and training regimen, and I was the best out of all candidates! Nothing can get by this body of mine." Patrick gloated.

"But if you notice," Himuro pointed out, "There is a large gap in between his legs, given his new size." Its true, there was. "About large enough to pass through to the upper floor."

"No! You are not allowed!" Patrick closed the gap. "You cannot leave without knocking me down first!"

Himuro looked at Kotetsu, and afterward wrapped his rose whip around Patrick's neck. He pulled.

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders and gave Patrick a gold punch to the calf, and he fell easily.

"What?"

Kotetsu looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Everybody knows that a stance generally fails if one's legs don't part slightly and bend at the knee; to some varying degree."

Himuro added, "You pull upper body back, sweep the leg, and your opponent falls like a stone." He chuckled a bit. "Of course, I didn't expect Kotetsu-kun to catch on. I'm actually starting to respect you."

"Hey! I'm a butler too you know!"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

Before they could continue, Patrick got back up and brushed himself off. "So that's it? You're going to make me fall down? I feel no pain, I take no damage!"

Despite his being right, Kotetsu and Himuro continued to attack him. A golden kick, a shower of razor petals that violate copyright, among many others, but to no avail. Patrick countered with a large punch that swept them both up and slammed them into a wall. They fell to the ground.

Kotetsu turned his head to Himuro. "What do you think we should do?"

Himuro whispered, "Follow my lead." He got up and walked to Patrick, laughing, "Is this all that Wales could muster? How pathetic."

A vein popped on Patrick's head. "What in Hell did you just say?"

"I mean, opponents before you had a much easier time harming us. But your power relies solely on defense." Patrick got madder with every word that Himuro spoke.

Kotetsu caught on to Himuro's plan. "Y-Yeah, how lame is that! I mean, you can't be the best Wales has. The best would have to be that Welsh wizard from another series. And his potential doesn't even make any sense! Grown adults who have more experience and three times as many years of training weaker than him? I don't care who your father is, using lineage as an excuse for making a ten year old that much more powerful shouldn't happen like that! Having villains that powerful might justify it, but aren't there others who are better suited to fighting guys like that? Other than just the illogically powerful Great Hero's son? It's like that Hunter manga!"

Himuro sighed. "You peppered a bit too much reference. Fans of those series will berate us now."

"I mean, the fifteen year old girls I actually like more. Provided they are more at an age where life-or-death situations in a shonen manga apply better, and having the weight of the world makes more sense when you're at the height of your youth and there are that many of you to fight any threat using magic! Even so, arbitrarily letting them master their newfound abilities with just a few months or under a year still makes me wary, but with them, the artifacts were forced upon them by a kiss, so they can activate them at will! At least that makes more sense then the main lead!"

"Yeah, what makes that kid so special?"

"I know right? And his formerly invincible friend couldn't even live to the end? He was his near equal, and he could have been even more powerful too!"

"Having that kid be the hero doesn't excuse the death of a man who was built up to be all but completely undefeatable!"

Himuro watched as their conversation wore on, but then he saw the opportunity he needed; Patrick was merely six foot again. With a swift wave of his hand, the rose whip wrapped itself tightly around Patrick's neck. With another swift wave, Patrick's neck was slit, and he fell over.

Kotetsu said, "Aw, why'd you have to kill him? Couldn't you just knock him out so we could catch up later? We were openly bashing a concept!"

"And I enjoy doing that half as much as money." And he likes money _a lot_. (Understatement). "If he were still here when we left, he might try to block our passage out."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot to ask how you killed him."

"Simple. I tried goading him into lowering his guard by insulting his country. He would try to attack us with a stronger type of technique, probably bide, and considering his guard form took up a lot of his power to use, using bide to attack would lower his guard, even if a little. Fortunately, your mutual anger toward a single concept had him lower his guard completely. Thank you for being one of the most distracting characters we know."

Kotetsu wanted to be mad, but he was still just happy he helped take down Patrick. "….. Even so, those facts don't change the fact that I still read it."

"… Hm. Now then, Hayate-kun needs us, Kotetsu."

With that, Kotetsu dashed up the stairs shouting out, "HAYATE-KUUUUUN! I'll be there for you my love! I'll always be there!"

Putting aside this stalker-ish scene, back with Hayate…

"Guh… all the energy is being sucked from my body…"

"Well, that's because I struck with my parasite." Sherry explained. Sherry Thomas was a red-headed blue-eyed American.

"Parasite? I know it's stupid to ask, but what's happening… to me…" He fell to the floor. "Urg…"

"Meh? You haven't noticed the mosquito on your arm?"

Hayate looked at his forearm. A small mosquito was there! "So this thing…"

"Correct. That thing is currently sucking out your energy. All of it, be it spirit and physical energy! In about ten minutes, you'll be completely drained!"

"N-Not if I can help it!" Hayate mustered up all of his power. He tried to shoot spirit energy from his hand. "**Energy Hose!**" Nothing but a small flare of power came out, and it didn't even make it across the room. "Eh? Bolding special moves didn't work this time!"

Sherry shrugged and sighed. "Didn't you hear me? Your energy is being drained. Trying to force your power out won't do anything but kill you faster, you stupid butler!"

"But still… I can-!" Hayate ran up to Sherry. "It goes against my morals to hit a girl, but I have to!" He slammed his fist into her stomach with all of his might. It did nothing. "Huh…?"

"Boy, you really don't listen, do you? I said both spirit and physical energies are drained. Of course…" She shone a bright blue aura. "… anytime I want, I can use the energy that my mosquito has absorbed!"

"… Hasn't that… Idea been used before…?"

"To deliver deadly poisons!"

Hayate wasn't about to give up. "I'll have to kill this insect then!" He tried swatting at the bug, but it wouldn't die. "What's with this?"

"My mosquito cannot be destroyed. It'll just keep sucking at you, and getting bigger, and feed me more of your power!" Sherry held her hand out. She put her middle finger and and thumb together. "And the more I take, the stronger I become!" She flicked his nose. A large shockwave was generated, and Hayate was sent straight back into a wall.

"Ow…" He held his nose. Blood poured out from it all over his uniform. "What a bother… I don't think I'll make it out of this one…"

In an instant, he found Sherry standing in front of him. "Cut the chatter! Fight!" She punched his stomach, and blood came from his mouth.

"Gack!" He was slammed to the wall again, and Sherry started stomping his face. "Gh….!"

"Ha! How do you like being curb-stomped, crappy butler? I wouldn't imagine a guy who takes orders for a living has ever seen a rea street fight!"

"… all the time…" Hayate couldn't even deliver any of the witty comebacks I had prepared for him. She just kept stomping and stomping, and his face was beaten to a pulp. 'Is this it?'

Hayate was on the verge of dying, what with his energy being drained, and his face getting stomped, when…

"_Didn't think you could handle this."_

A sinister voice came from deep within Hayate. His lips were moving, but the words weren't his. 'Huh? It's you again…'

"_I don't wanna have to keep dragging your ass outta this shit."_

"Huh?" Sherry thought Hayate sounded crazy all of a sudden. "Who the Hell are you talking to?"

"_Oh well. If I have to kill, I may as well enjoy it." _In a large white flash of energy, Hayate's hair went from blue to black, his eyes from blue to red, and his uniform from black to white. _"Ah… being released feels so good…"_

"Wh-What the Hell happened to you?" Sherry felt an eerie energy coming from this new Hayate. There was something completely off about him his voice, and his power. "This is…"

"_This body is complete shit. You've been letting it die out. Oh well, it's not like energy drain has any effect on me."_

"What'd you say?" Sherry kicked down toward his face, but Hayate caught it and twisted her leg. She fell face first on the ground. "Ouch… What in-"

Hayate could only laugh. _"Ahahahahahaha! Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…"_

* * *

So yeah. Six months later and still, my story fell short. The other butler battles were so anti-climatic, but I wanted to focus more on Hayate's battle this time around.

"I think you should end here."

Yeah…

"Anyways, Happy late three year Anniversary! It's been three whole years since you started writing fanfiction!"

Oh. Well thank you very much. I hope I keep getting better, because frankly, I still think I suck.

"Stop it already…"

Sayonara!


	30. Revelation

Hello, Nonohana here again. It's been over three months, hasn't it? Well, considering the work a senior in high school has to put in… it's still no excu-

"Stop it! Right Now!"

Nadja…

"I am getting so sick of you mentally berating yourself every chapter you get! You got a chapter out, and that should make you happy… I know you're happy, but you hate yourself too much to enjoy it!"

I… well, I mean-

"Please. I really care for you, so please. I don't want to hear this anymore. I know we haven't gone out in a while, but that's only because I see you. You're depressed and tired, and life is taking a toll on you."

It shouldn't. I'm 18 already, an adult. Life shouldn't be so hard. But my incompetence in life at this point means that I'll always fail in life.

"… Idiot."

Huh? Nadja, where are you going? Come back!

* * *

Origin Mini-Arc Part One, Chapter 30: Revelation

This new, darker Hayate was different, Sherry could tell. Before, Hayate hadn't posed a single threat, but now, his power overwhelmed her. But…

"Hah! Trying to go for a transformation won't help! Because all of your power…" She held out her hands. "Will become mine! The more powerful, the better!" The white energy surrounding Hayate drew from the mosquito on his forearm, and to Sherry's hands. "Now I'll kill yo-!" She stopped. The instant that energy touched her, she stopped. Everything about her current situation became glaringly clear.

'This energy is… so empty… like a void. There is nothing… No emotion, no fury, complete absense. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing…'

"_What's the matter? My energy too much for you bitch?"_

"N-No! I don't need this energy!" She immediately dispersed the white energy. "I can already beat you with what I've already stolen! Plus…" She pointed to the mosquito. "Just because I won't take it, doesn't mean it'll stop draining you!" The insect, however, wasn't getting any bigger. "…"

"_Oho! It'll just keep on sucking till it drains me huh? Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me…"_

"Huh?" In an instant, Hayate was directly in front of her. "Uh!" Sherry tried escaping, but when she turned, there he was again! "What's with the show of speed? That won't help you any! She threw a punch forged with Hayate's energy.

"_I guess just one won't hurt…"_ The punch connected. No sound was made, not even a thud. _"Hm… I have to give credit where it's due, I felt something alright."_

"Eh?" She felt it. Though contact with his face with her fist, she felt the same empty feeling as before. Nothing. The overwhelming sense that nothing was there. "What the hell are…" She held her hand out, and blasted out blue aura like Hayate had before. It had no effect.

"_Now really, I was going to let you have at it for a while and laugh at you, but since you insist on using such energy consuming power…"_ He put his hand on the ground. _"I'm going to have to relieve you of your pain."_ He pushed down, and the floor shook. He ran up to her, but she ran from him.

"You think that this is the only ability I rely upon, stupid butler? Fat chance!" She shot a blast at the ground to slow him down. "My insect drains at an alarming rate, so much so that an average fighter would be down in an instant! Before you went all glowy, you lasted maybe ten minutes. But the amount of energy consumed gradually increases!"

"…" Hayate said nothing, still running after her.

"And while it drains spirit energy, don't forget your physical power! It drains that as well!" She held up a swirl of her own, red power. "If I just keep draining your physical energy, I can convert it into spirit energy! So the more I can get, the better!" The energy slowly took shape as she threw it at Hayate. "**Energy Parasite: Tick Bomb!**" True to its name, the form her energy took was ticks, about one hundred in number. They spread themselves across Hayate's body, and started consuming his physical energy. "The Tick Bomb works the same as the mosquito, only their main target is physical power!"

"_Hmm." _No matter how much spirit energy you have left, if all physical energy leaves your body, you die. _"This could present a problem. I should probably…" _Hayate's aura went from white to black. _"Do this!"_

"Huh?" Suddenly, the mosquito on Hayate's arm inflated to enormous proportions. "But, your energy was empty before!"

"_No use explaining things to a worm." _Hayate caught up with her. He started throwing punches, kicks, headbutts, elbow strikes, and every other manner of attack at Sherry. She blocked them all, but just barely. _"Hmph… how slow. Had I been in control, this body would be moving a lot faster."_

'Wait… his fists AND feet are in at least a thousand places at once every half second that passes, and he calls that SLOW? I'm hardly keeping up with him!'

"_The pain is nothing. I'll have to push this body to its limit!" _His moves became invisible, and Sherry had no hope of catching up. She was hit an uncountable number of times, and the only thing shielding her was her and Hayate's (stolen) energy. Even that wasn't enough.

"Kuh!" Sherry was beaten badly. While it looked like not much had happened, her insides were smashed. "Ah…"

"_Are you finished?"_

"Not… yet…" She held her hand out. "Just this moment… I stopped the flow of energy to me. Which means the ticks and mosquito will drastically inflate." As she said this, the mosquito doubled in size, and the ticks almost quadrupled in size. "Now feel the pain of a hundred times your power used against you!" She closed her hand. "**Return!**"

The insects on Hayate exploded. They exploded with so much force and power that the entire tower started to crumble. The whole thing started to fall.

Back down on the ground, large chunks of tower came falling down toward the mansion.

"Oh no!" Maria gasped. "Hayate!"

"Maria!" Nagi shouted out. "The debris is going to fall on us! We need to go inside and activate the Wonder Barrier!"

"W-Wonder Barrier?"

"I bought it while you were out. It can cover the whole mansion!"

"But Hayate is-" A large crash cut her off. The debris was falling fast. "- Alright!" Maria went into the house with everyone else, and as soon as everyone was inside, the Wonder Barrier covered the area.

Back on top of the crumbling tower…

"Has he died yet?" Sherry peered into the clearing smoke. A hand lunged out toward her and grabbed her throat. "Kh…!"

"_Listen to me now. I'm going to let you go on in unendurable agony for the rest of your life."_

"Gh…. Hk…" Hayate was squeezing so hard, blood was dripping from her mouth.

"_You wasted all that energy on your little bomb trick. It must take a lot to control a hundred explosions." _He held her up. _"In the end, controlling my own energy took a toll on your own. That last bit of energy you had you saved for your escape. _Hayate laughed evilly. _"Well, I guess a fool who lives by foolishness, dies by fooli-_ Gh!" Hayate released his grip on Sherry. "Eh? What's going on?"

Hayate's hair and eyes returned to blue, and his suit went black again.

"This woman… Sherry." He put her down. "She's been knocked out. But… by who?" Then, a bright light covered Sherry's body. "Huh? What's happening?" The light took Sherry and lifted her out of the tower. Where the ceiling had been, there was nothing, and the light took her away. "I don't understand any of this!" The floor was cracking beneath his feet, and the tower was falling apart.

"Wait, what! The tower is falling? That's bad! If I don't get down before it falls, I'll die!" Anyone would die from that. "No time to talk! I've got to…" Hayate fell to the ground. "Ah. Ow…" He looked down. His blood stained every inch of the crumbling floor. "Oh wow… It's been a while since I bled like this…" His black suit was a darkish red, and blood was dripping from every inch of his body. 'I… won't be able to make it, will I?'

With the tower falling, and the butler party still inside, all hope was gone.

Wataru looked on from the window. "No… that guy…"

Sakuya was worried for her butlers. "Makita… Kuneida…"

Maria was losing herself. "Hayate…" She fell to her knees.

"Maria!" Nagi went over to comfort her. "Maria…"

"I know. I know we don't remember him. I know I shouldn't feel this strongly. But…" His face flashes in her mind. "When I look at him, I have this strange, warm, familiar feeling. He's been incredibly kind, and this whole time I've felt like I know him. He's protected me more than once… and he even went into that deadly tower…" At this point, she started sobbing. "Hayate…"

"Hey. If you're looking for Hayate and the others, they're right here." Maria and everybody else turned around. Standing there, was a man with regular-looking black hair. He was dressed in a cloak, and he had an x shaped scar on his head.

"Who…"

On this man's shoulders were the men of the butler party. He set them down on the ground lightly. "Hope you don't mind if the real story starts late folks."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Never mind."

"Ow, ah…" Hayate looked up. "Ah…" He felt a familiar sensation in his stomach. "You… I don't recognize you, but… are you my older brother?"

"Hm?"

"Are you Hiwatari?"

"Sigh…" The man put his hand to his head. "You've met Konoha I see. Well, the answers are, no and yes."

"You mean… you're a man named Hiwatari who isn't my brother?"

"Well, to put it frankly, I am sort of kind of your older bro. I mean… I'm kind of his dark side."

"… Eh?" This conversation just got weird.

This "Hiwatari" rubbed the back of his head. "Your older brother… his real name is 'Ikusa'. Around the last time you saw him, I came upon a physical form myself. The intense feelings of scorn towards our parents had been repressed up to the point of creating a much darker personality. That's me. He couldn't stand hating anything anymore, so when he sought to purify himself, I separated from him."

"So my older brother's name is Ikusa… wait, wha?"

"I told Konoha to lie about my origins if she ever met you. I see now that that was a mistake." He sighed. "Now really. She met me after the memory erasure happened, and that's why she remembers me. You see, the same thing that made you unknown to the world, made me unknown to the world as well."

"You mean nobody remembers you either?"

"Correct. And by extension, if nobody remembers me, nobody remembers the real Ikusa either. You know, given the fact that I'm just a dark him. If you don't remember the real Ikusa because of this, I'm sorry about that."

"I… don't, but… where is he right now?"

"I dunno. I imagine he's struggling with the fact that nobody knows him. Heh."

"… Ah." So this entire time, the person he was worried about was just the darkness that existed in the heart of his brother, manifested in a physical form. "That's seems to me like a cop out."

"Cop out or not, Hayate, that doesn't change the fact that I used to be a part of your brother, and I remember everything he remembers about you."

"So that explains that mystery." Wataru said. "But you're wearing that cloak. Why?"

"If I remember correctly," Sakuya explained, "Old man Mikado mentioned some invincible guy named Hiwatari…"

"Please. Just Hiwa." Hiwa thought for a bit. Then he made a decision. "I have made my decision."

"Eh? Decision?"

"I am going to tell you about how it is I stumbled upon this organization."

* * *

So? Are you satisfied with my conclusion to the mystery of Hayate's brother? That it isn't really him, and it's actually his dark side (dark not meaning evil)? It's all right if you don't.

Actually, if you're wondering why Hayate's darkness used it to goad him into drawing out his dark side in his fight against Ryumon, it's because the darkness in Hayate was strong enough to remember him. And also, how did the darkness know about the fake name for Ikusa's dark side? Well, the name Hiwatari was set up as a precaution by the people who erased memory of him from existence, so that anybody who still remembered him would remember a false identity (remember, people who have awakened to spirit power are immune to the effects of wide-scale memory erasure).

In any case, Nadja? I've ended this chapter more on an expositional note than depressing, so please come back as my co-host.

"… alright. I suppose I wasn't thinking straight. I love you Shuji."

I… uh… well… Sayonara!


End file.
